


No Strings Attached (Bez zobowiązań)

by xsquareone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Louis as a single parent, Louis as a waiter, Love, M/M, Romance, Translation, popstar! harry, x factor - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest samotnym ojcem, a Harry byłym uczestnikiem X Factor, godzącym się z blaknącymi piętnastoma minutami swojej sławy. Kiedy się poznają, żaden z nich nie szuka niczego, poza swobodnym związkiem – bez zobowiązań.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Przedstawiam wam nietuzinkową historię Larry’ego, w pełni wymyśloną i napisaną przez Dani z Tumblra [brownheadedstranger](http://brownheadedstranger.tumblr.com/). Zaraz po przeczytaniu tego ficka, stwierdziłam, że czuję się na siłach, by go przetłumaczyć na język polski i przedstawić szerszemu gronu wielbicieli Harry’ego i Louisa. Opowiadanie jest pełne uczuć i emocji, już po kilku pierwszych rozdziałach wciągnęło mnie na tyle, że nie mogłam oderwać się od ekranu komputera, wciąż czekając na więcej. Mam nadzieję, że podczas czytania mojego tłumaczenia, ta historia obudzi w was podobnie odczucia.

                                                           

 

\- Cholera – wymruczał pod nosem Louis, kiedy zorientował się, że lekki odór spalenizny teraz towarzyszy skwierczeniu z patelni na kuchence. - Cholera, cholera.

Zaczął wertować książkę telefoniczną, siedząc na blacie kuchennym. To pokazywało, jak mało miał wolnego czasu w swoim życiu; nie mógł nawet przenieść zapisanych na kartce kontaktów do swojego telefonu komórkowego. To była jak epoka kamienia w gospodarstwie domowym Tomlinsonów.

\- Cholera – wyszeptał ponownie, kiedy jajka utknęły na patelni. - Spadajcie!

Smażone jajka tylko syknęły złowrogo w odpowiedzi.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że jego pierwsza próba zrobienia śniadania była kompletnie nienaprawialna, zakręcił palnik i rzucił łopatką na piecyk w frustracji. Odwrócił się na dwie minuty, by znaleźć zastępczą opiekunkę, ponieważ Paige, czy jakkolwiek brzmiało jej imię, miała uczestniczyć w spotkaniu rodzinnym dzisiaj wieczorem. Ta informacja byłaby ważna tydzień temu, zanim zgodził się wziąć ruchliwą, nocną zmianę. Lecz on zobaczył w tym okazję i potrzebował napiwków.

\- Cholera – westchnął jeszcze raz, opierając się o ladę i pocierając skronie. _Kto mógłby być wolny dzisiaj wieczorem? W sobotni wieczór, najlepiej wszystkie wieczory?_

Dzisiejszy dzień był jednym z tych, w którym Louis doceniłby potencjalną wygodę posiadania swej mamy blisko siebie. Ale skoro Doncaster nie było dokładnie w pobliżu i wiedząc, że jego matka musiała opiekować się jego siostrami, nawet nie podjął się pomysłu posiadania jej jako wbudowaną w miejsce zapasowe opiekunkę. Jak zwykle, będzie musiał dokonać cudu – choć nie był pewien, ile jeszcze z nich mu pozostało.

Chwycił swój telefon komórkowy i przeskoczył przez otwarte menu, docierając do jedynego kontaktu, zapisanego na telefonie. To miała być dalekosiężna próba; nie rozważał nawet dzwonić do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w pierwszej kolejności. Tak czy inaczej, miał zamiar spróbować.

Drugi sygnał ledwo dobiegł końca, kiedy znajomy głos pojawił się po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Co słychać? - Głos Zayna zahuczał w uchu Louisa.

\- Cześć, kolego. - Louis rozpoczął nieporadnie. - Um, słuchaj, jestem w nieco ciężkiej sytuacji. Moja opiekunka wycofała się z opieki dzisiaj wieczorem i tak się zastanawiałem...

\- Ach, rozumiem – przerwał Zayn, swoje zdanie kończąc lekkim uśmiechem. - Ale obawiam się, że nie mogę ci pomóc, Lou.

\- Cholera – powiedział Louis. - Masz randkę, prawda?

Mógł praktycznie usłyszeć uśmiechającego się Zayna po drugiej stronie.

\- Schlebia mi, że tak pomyślałeś. Lecz ponownie, nie mam tego szczęścia. Zostałem zaciągnięty na dzisiejszą zmianę razem z tobą. W przeciwnym razie, zająłbym się Rosie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Naprawdę byś to zrobił?

Tym razem, Zayn zaśmiał się.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie. Musiałem przełożyć kilka randek, zanim przypomniałem sobie, że dzisiaj pracuję.

 _\- Kilka?!_ \- Louis wiedział, że Zayn miał w zwyczaju zaliczać kilka randek w tygodniu, ale nigdy w ciągu jednego wieczora. Próbował ukryć, pod jak znikomym wrażeniem był, lecz zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał nawalić, kiedy Zayn ponownie się zaśmiał.

\- Ktoś brzmi zazdrośnie – odpowiedział, rozbawiony. - Nie możesz winić tych z nas, którzy postawili cię w tej sytuacji.

\- To niesprawiedliwe – rzekł Louis defensywnie. - Wiesz, że nie mogę po prostu znikać z nocy na noc. Mam obowiązki.

\- Tak, tak, odpowiedzialność – wyrzucił Zayn. - To nie znaczy, że nie możesz się zabawić. Poważnie, Lou. Próbowałem ci to powiedzieć _milion_ razy: musisz zacząć...

\- Tati?

Louis prawie podskoczył na dźwięk głosu, który zdecydowanie nie należał do Zayna. Obrócił głowę i spojrzał przez kuchnię na wejście, gdzie stała jego córka z mętnymi oczami i niezadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Rosie! - wykrzyknął Louis. - Zobaczymy się wieczorem, przyjacielu. Muszę kończyć - powiedział szybko do telefonu.

\- Ucałuj ją ode mnie – oznajmił Zayn, zanim się rozłączył.

Louis praktycznie rzucił telefon na twardy blat kuchenny, krzywiąc się, gdy podszedł do swojej córki i podniósł ją. Lecz jego serce złagodniało, kiedy zobaczył, że grymas znika z jej twarzy, gdy jest w jego ramionach.

\- Dzień dobry, robaczku – przywitał się z miłością, zaczesując na bok jej ciemnego loka z czoła. - Jak się tutaj dostałaś? - spytał, lecz Rosie zignorowała jego pytanie, w zamian klepiąc swojego ojca po ramionach swoimi różowymi, grubymi pięściami.

\- Źnudziony, jobak! Źnudziony, źnudziony! - Zawsze używała krótszej wersji wyrazów, nie dokańczając całego słowa.

Louis nie mógł oprzeć się uśmiechowi, który rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy. Powinien wiedzieć, że obudzi się ona wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, skoro usnęła wczoraj wcześnie na jego łóżku. Zamiast przenieść ją do jej łóżeczka, pozwolił jej spać koło siebie. Teraz był wdzięczny, że jego łóżko było blisko ziemi.

\- Ktoś jest dużą kulą energii, prawda? - spytał, całując ją w policzek.

\- Głodnia – powiedziała między swoimi atakami śmiechu. - Głodnia, tati.

Słowa Rosie nie były jeszcze dość zrozumiałe, ale była dość rozmowna, jak na szesnastomiesięczne dziecko. Nawet jeżeli jej wyrazy były dość niespójne lub nieodpowiednio dobrane, ona podchodziła do nich z niewytłumaczalną radością, powtarzając frazy w nieskończoność, jakby każda nowa sylaba była nowym odkryciem, którego doświadczała w kółko. Tak bardzo, jak Louis cieszył się z tego etapu jej życia, trwał on w ciągłej misji wyeliminowania przekleństw ze swojego języka.

 _Dzięki niebiosom, że nie było jej tutaj, kiedy gotowałem_ , pomyślał.

Dźgnął ją delikatnie palcem w brzuszek, powodując krzyk zachwytu.

\- Głodna, powiadasz? Może gdyby ktoś nie zasnął przed kolacją, nie byłby głodny, prawda?

Jedyną odpowiedzią Rosie był śmiech w szyję ojca, powodujący śmiech także u Louisa. Momenty takie jak te, przypominały mu, że cały stres – wliczając w to stres, związany ze znalezieniem opiekunki – były czegoś warte. Z przyjemnością przegrzebałby tysiąc książek telefonicznych, bezskutecznie, by tylko móc usłyszeć śmiech swojej kluseczki, taki, jak ten teraz. Nagle spalone jajka sprzed pięciu minut wydawały się zamglonym, odległym wspomnieniem.

\- Niestety, nie ma tutaj dla nas żadnego jedzenia, skarbie. A co powiesz na to, byśmy się ubrali i może poszli gdzieś na śniadanie?

Rosie zapiszczała w potwierdzeniu i przytuliła się do szyi Louisa, gdy on skierował się w stronę jej pokoju.

* * *

Rozstanie się z Rosie tego wieczora, po wyczerpującej sesji w grę „Mam twój nos”*, było trudne dla Louisa. Ale kiedy Clara – sąsiadka z końca ulicy – przybyła z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy, poczuł się trochę bardziej spokojny. Niemniej jednak, wolałby raczej spędzić następne sześć godzin ze swoją córką niż bez niej.

Louis dotarł do restauracji pięć minut przed czasem, mocując się z ostatnimi guzikami swojej koszuli i odgarniając grzywkę ze swojego czoła, przekroczył próg kuchni. Spostrzegł Zayna, podziwiającego samego siebie, lub, być może, poprawiającego kołnierzyk koszuli w małym lustrze w głębi pokoju. _Żadna niespodzianka_ , pomyślał.

\- Siema, stary – przywitał się, klepiąc Zayna w ramię. Jego ciemnowłosy przyjaciel podskoczył w odpowiedzi.

\- Och, jesteś za wcześnie – rzekł Zayn, mrugając porozumiewawczo.

Louis wiedział, że on tylko żartuje. W końcu, była to pierwsza zmiana, której pewien rodzaj choroby, kłopoty łazienkowe czy ogólna niechęć do opuszczania domu nie opóźniły go. Fakt, że pojawił się na czas - nie, całe pięć minut wcześniej, cholera – było niczym, a cudem. Tak czy inaczej, nie powstrzymało go to przed wywróceniem oczami.

\- Ha, ha, łapię. To dlatego, że zawsze jestem spóźniony, tak?

Oczy Zayna zamrugały w rozbawieniu.

\- Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu nie masz też śliny na garniturze.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Obowiązek tatusia zajmuje kupę czasu. Cóż mogę powiedzieć?

\- Zatem cieszę się, że dzisiaj udało ci się wyrwać! - powiedział Zayn, zerkając na zegarek.

\- Nie wyrwałem się znikąd. To jest _praca_ , Zayn. Właściwie, jest to całkiem przeciwna rzecz.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego my właściwie nie wychodzimy nigdzie, chociażby raz? Zawieź Rosie do swojej mamy, czy coś i będziemy mieć cały weekend na wypady. Nie możesz mi powiedzieć szczerze, że nie chciałeś przerwy, choć przez jeden dzień, czy dwa. Mówię ci, możemy sobie załatwić wolny weekend i pojedziemy gdzieś na męski wieczór – albo raczej kilka. Znam wspaniałą dziewczynę i jestem pewien, że ją pokochasz!

Louis jęknął w duchu. Zayn próbował nawiązać z nim tę konwersację co najmniej raz na dwa tygodnie; zaraz po tym, gdy przestał robić to co drugi dzień. Były też czasy, kiedy mógł on przekonywać samego siebie przez kilka chwil, że weekend z dala od wszystkiego mógł się udać, zwłaszcza od czasu, kiedy Rosie stawała się coraz większa i niecałkowicie bezradna, jak gdy była niemowlęciem. Lecz ten sam fakt uczynił to wszystko trudniejszym; nie chciał on przegapić żadnego z wielkich momentów w życiu Rosie.

Przesunął się niezgrabnie, co nie umknęło uwadze Zayna.

\- Och, sorry, kolego – rzekł cicho Zayn. - Zapomniałem. Jestem pewien, że możemy ci znaleźć faceta, którego polubisz...

\- Mógłbyś _przestać_? - Louis syknął pod nosem. - Powiedziałem ci to w tajemnicy. Poza tym, nie jestem tego całkowicie pewny.

\- Pewny czego? - wyszeptał Zayn z uniesioną brwią. - Tego, że Eleanor kompletnie obrzydziła ci wszystkie kobiety, w zamian zmuszając cię na gapienie się na facetów?

Louis nie odpowiedział nawet na szturchnięcie od Zayna. Poczuł, jak fizycznie go skręca i skrzywił się na wzmiankę imienia swojej byłej.

\- Co... Naprawdę? Nie możemy teraz nawet wymawiać jej _imienia_? Jezu, Lou, to prawie rok, od kiedy odeszła. Wydaję mi się, że śmiało możemy wypowiadać jej imię bez strachu czy obawy przed przywołaniem jej do miejsca, w którym właśnie jesteśmy.

\- Potrafisz być prawdziwym kutasem czasami – mruknął Louis, lecz Zayn przeoczył jego zdanie, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Po prostu się o ciebie troszczę, stary – powiedział, używając tonu pełnego prawdziwej troski. - Miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem ci wcześniej. Kiedy ostatni raz poszedłeś na randkę, stawiając się na niej i sprawiając, że byłeś dostępny?

\- Dostępny? - Louis mógł usłyszeć, jak jego głos wzrasta, więc spróbował go złagodzić. - Nie byłem dostępny od dnia, w którym urodziła się Rosie. Mówiłem ci to milion razy: gdy nie jestem w pracy, do niej należy reszta mojego czasu. Moim ostatnim problemem jest znalezienie sposobów, by być od niej z daleka!

\- Nikt nie prosi cię o znalezienie jej macochy czy ojczyma – bez względu na to, kim jesteś zainteresowany – jeszcze teraz – oznajmił Zayn uspokajająco. - Czy kiedykolwiek, serio. Po prostu mówię, że powinieneś się trochę rozerwać. Zasługujesz na to, przyjacielu. Na coś _nieformalnego_. Bez zobowiązań, wiesz?

Louis zmrużył oczy.

\- Nieformalnego? Masz na myśli coś jak... - Kiedy zobaczył psotny błysk w oczach Zayna, roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem. - Nie! Nie mam zamiaru sypiać z byle kim tak, jak _ty_. Lubię moje staromodne związki. Zobowiązanie nie jest przereklamowane, wiesz?

\- Cóż, właśnie dosadnie oznajmiłeś mi, że nie masz czasu na staromodne zaangażowanie. - Zayn odpowiedział rzeczowo. - I jesteś normalnym facetem – masz potrzeby. Nawet jeżeli _jesteś_ ojcem. Baraszkowanie w łóżku od czasu do czasu nie zaszkodzi...

Louis naprawdę nie chciał usłyszeć końca tej konwersacji. W zamian za to, uniósł swoją dłoń i zerknął na zegarek. Prawie westchnął z wdzięcznością.

\- Czas na robotę – wyrzucił z uśmiechem.

* * *

Pierwsza godzina zmiany Louisa minęła spokojnie, zwłaszcza jak na sobotni wieczór. Niestety, Zayn korzystał z opieszałości i próbował zaciągnąć do kąta swojego najlepszego przyjaciela przy każdej okazji, jaką mógł wykorzystać. Lecz Louis, zbyt zdesperowany uniknięciem tej konwersacji, celowo poświęcał się klientom w swoim sektorze – nawet tym, do których miał tendencję. Nawet schował się za barem, ale barman natychmiastowo zaczął zastanawiać się, co robi kelner, klęczący poza widokiem wszystkich.

W drugiej godzinie zwykle zaczynał się obiadowy pośpiech i w ciągu trzydziestu minut, partie trzech grup, a nawet więcej, musiały czekać na jedzenie przez ponad czterdzieści minut. To był świetny biznes dla restauracji, lecz wywierał stały stres nakelnerach – w szczególności, na Louisie. Nawiasem mówiąc, druga godzina jego zmiany zazwyczaj koncentrowała się na czasie, w którym zaczynał on martwić się o Rosie. Zastanawiał się, czy została dobrze nakarmiona, czy nie, czy ma odpowiednio dużo zabawek do zabawy, czy opiekunka poświęca jej wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Lecz zanim te myśli mogły go pochłonąć w całości, był przywoływany do rzeczywistości przez kuchenny stukot lub wymagającego klienta.

Raz o mało nie upuścił tacki pełnej sałatki i makaronu, gdy Zayn figlarnie wpadł na niego, kierując jego uwagę do stolika, przy którym siedział młody mężczyzna i kobieta w jego wieku. Zayn puścił mu oczko, a Louis wywrócił tylko na to oczami.

Był w połowie swojej pracy, kiedy zauważył wzrastający zgiełk w jego sektorze. Kierował się do kuchni, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał podekscytowane rozmowy między ludźmi. Kusiło go obrócenie się na pięcie i zobaczenie na własne oczy, co się tam dzieje, ale miał poślizg w zamówieniach, które musiał dostarczyć natychmiastowo.

\- Wiesz, co się tam dzieje? - spytał Louis, kiedy odnalazł Zayna w kuchni.

\- Comasnamyśly? - zaciekawił się Zayn, z buzią pełną podkradzionego chleba ze spichlerza.

\- Wszyscy w moim sektorze poważnie się ożywili – wytłumaczył. - Musi to być ktoś sławny. - Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy restauracja gościła kogoś znanego; wiedząc, że była to raczej wysokiej skali knajpka, usytuowana w samym sercu Londynu, nadawało to temu większego sensu.

\- Pewnie tak – powiedział Zayn, przełykając. - Pójdę to sprawdzić i powiem ci wszystko, jak wrócę. - Ułożył na tacy dwa talerze z kurczakiem, po czym ruszył do wejścia na salę.

Louis wzruszył tylko ramionami, opierając się pokusie, by wyjąć telefon ze swojej kieszeni i zobaczyć, jak ma się Rosie. Z drugiej strony, mogło to doprowadzić do rzeczywistej rozmowy telefonicznej, lecz on nie chciał być _tego rodzaju_ ojcem. Poza tym, jeżeli coś potwierdzi jego troski, na pewno poczuje wibracje swojego telefonu.

Zamiast tego, oderwał trochę skórki z tego samego spichlerza, zanim wepchnął bochenek chleba i trochę farszu w swoje usta. Ledwo przełknął wszystko, kiedy Zayn pojawił się ponownie w kuchni, z twarzą ożywioną w podekscytowaniu.

\- To oni – rzekł z uniesionymi brwiami. - Ta grupa chłopaków z _X Factor._

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się w realizacji. Rzadko miał czas na telewizję, ale _X Factor_ był jednym z programów, które oglądał z prawdziwym zaangażowaniem. Przypisywał to do swojej głęboko skrywanej miłości do śpiewania i występowania. Brał on nawet pod uwagę przystąpienie to programu, ale to było zanim Rosie przyszła na świat.

\- One Direction?

\- Coś w tym stylu – rzucił Zayn, zanim ruszył, by wziąć kolejne talerze, które musiały być dostarczone. - W każdym razie, siedzą w _twoim_ sektorze. Lepiej daj z siebie wszystko, hm? - zakończył, znikając za drzwiami.

Louis nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle stał się bardzo zdenerwowany. Poczuł coś jakby węzeł, zacieśniający się w jego piersi. Jaki miał powód ku temu, by być zdenerwowany? To nie było tak, że on ich znał, czy coś takiego. On nawet nie wiedział _tak_ dużo o nich. Wiedział tylko, że byli oni trzyosobową grupą Simona, która odpadła zaraz przed finałami. Louis zawsze uważał, że byli dobrzy, lecz najwyraźniej nie byli. Choć byli niezwykle popularni w tej serii – zwłaszcza wśród nastolatek – ich gwiazda gwałtowanie przestała świecić zaraz po eliminacji.

Lecz to nie powstrzymywało ludzi przed ekscytowaniem się widokiem trzech chłopaków w restauracji, gdzie pracował Louis, w sektorze, który obsługiwał Louis.

Jego nerwy ponownie zaczęły wytrącać go z równowagi, lecz wiedział, że musi wyjść na salę i zmierzyć się z nimi tak czy inaczej. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i wkroczył na jadalnię, ostrożnie licząc kroki, przybliżające go do jego sektora.

Ekscytacja opadła od czasu, kiedy był w kuchni, ale wciąż mógł policzyć okazjonalne spojrzenia w kierunku tyłów sektora, które prowadziły go do jego nowych klientów.

Zatrzymał się, widząc ich siedzących w jednym z narożników.

Jeden z sarnimi oczami i szerokim, lecz ostrożnym uśmiechem – znał go, to był Liam. I jeden, który śmiał się niekontrolowanie obok niego, z blond włosami – znał go, to był Niall. I ostatni, ten z długimi, brązowymi lokami i intensywnymi, zielonymi oczami, przyglądającymi się jemu...

Zaraz, on patrzył na niego? Dlaczego on patrzył na niego?

Imię wyleciało z ust Louisa zanim wiedział, co tak naprawdę się dzieje.

\- Harry?

Liam i Niall natychmiastowo przestali się śmiać i uśmiechać, zerkając na niego. Jednak Harry tylko uśmiechnął się w sposób, który oszołomił Louisa.

\- Och, cholera. To znaczy, przepraszam, nie chciałem... - wybełkotał Louis. Dlaczego on właśnie wymówił jego imię tak, jakby go _znał_?

Harry tylko zachichotał.

\- W ostateczności wiesz, _kim_ jesteśmy. Przez chwilę wyglądało to tak, jakbyś ty nie wiedział, _gdzie_ jesteś.

Louis poczuł, jak jego twarz staje się nieznośnie gorąca od zasłony zażenowania, wywołaną tym wszystkim. Był on normalnie ułożonym kelnerem; dlaczego ta trójka nagle zamierzała to zmienić?

\- Wybaczcie – rzekł ponownie, opuszczając ramiona. - Pracowita noc. Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć was tutaj. To coś jak randka z gwiazdą, serio.

Liam i Niall wydawali się rozbawieni takim obrotem sprawy.

\- Musimy jeść jak wszyscy inni - Irlandczyk odezwał się serdecznie, wywołując u Liama uśmiech. Louis poczuł, jak jego żołądek zatapia się jeszcze głębiej, lecz uśmiech Liama tak jakby trochę go wspomógł.

\- Nie przejmuj się, oni tylko się z tobą drażnią – oznajmił ciepło. - Nie zamierzaliśmy cię niepokoić.

Louis zauważył Harry'ego – Harry'ego _pieprzonego_ Stylesa z telewizji – wciąż patrzącego na niego z dziwnym rodzajem intensywności, jak gdyby cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się błyskotliwie dowcipna lub kompletnie niewygodna. Louis naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, która z tych opcji była prawidłowa.

\- Bez zmartwień – powiedział, lekko wzdychając. - Poza tym, witajcie. Mogę zacząć od zaproponowania wam czegokolwiek...

\- Hej, to niesprawiedliwe. – Harry wtrącił szybko, zmuszając Liama do wywrócenia oczami, jakby spodziewał się, że coś takiego się wydarzy. - Ty znasz moje imię, więc sam powinieneś się przedstawić, zanim pociągniemy to dalej.

Louis po prostu się patrzył. Jeżeli Liam starał się pomóc mu poczuć się komfortowo, to Harry robił spektakularną robotę, by było zupełnie odwrotnie. Jak nigdy wcześniej pragnął wrócić do kuchni i zniknąć tam na zawsze.

\- Mam na imię Louis – odpowiedział powoli, mając pewność, że kędzierzawy chłopak potrzebował usłyszeć to tylko raz.

\- Już lepiej. - Harry odrzekł zadowolony, uśmiechając się i odchylając do tyłu na krześle. To zdanie jednak pozostawiało dziwnie cierniste, irytujące uczucie w Louisie.

Wrócił do kuchni z zamówieniami na napoje, gdzie wypuścił dźwięczne westchnienie ulgi, co zmusiło Zayna do podbiegnięcia do niego w momencie, w którym go zauważył.

\- Jak było? Jacy oni byli?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, rozdrażniony.

\- Harry wydaje się być chujem. Pozostała dwójka jest całkiem miła, tak sądzę.

\- Chujem? - Zayn czekał przez moment na wyjaśnienie. – Dlaczego?

\- Po prostu mam takie przeczucie, przypuszczam – powiedział, układając drinki na tacy. - W zasadzie, nie obchodzi mnie to. Muszę tylko dostarczyć tam te napoje, w ten sposób będę dużo bliżej opuszczenia restauracji i powrotu do domu, do Rosie.

Kiedy wrócił do ich narożnika, odkrył, że Liam i Niall wciąż żartowali, podczas gdy Harry obserwował go, gdy serwował im drinki na stół. Nawet gdy odbierał od nich zamówienie na jedzenie, on ostentacyjnie unikał wzroku Harry'ego. Jednakże, chciał bardzo kusząco odpowiedzieć coś na jego pytanie. Ale nie wiedział nawet, co, kiedy Harry zapytał go, subtelnie dokuczliwym tonem, jaka jest jego ulubiona pozycja w menu. Co on robił takiego, że okazywał się niezmiernie zabawny dla młodszego chłopaka?

To było pytanie bez odpowiedzi, nawet wtedy, gdy ich jedzenie powoli znikało z talerzy, prawie godzinę później. Harry zapytał go o jego ulubiony deser, z tą samą figlarną jakością pytań, która wyróżniała się spośród innych jego pytań. Louis był zaskoczony, ponieważ zaczął czuć się niekomfortowo w obecności piosenkarza.Nawet jego dwaj koledzy nie mogli zmniejszyć jego dyskomfortu i chęci całkowitego opuszczenia ich stolika. Wydawało się, że im bardziej poirytowany stawał się Louis, tym bardziej rozbawiony robił się Harry.

Po pewnym czasie Louis wrócił z ich rachunkiem, czując się tak, jakby przepracował dwie zmiany w czasie jednej godziny. Unikanie wzroku Harry'ego podczas kontaktów z innymi klientami było wielkim wysiłkiem i był on prawie wdzięczny, wiedząc, że grupa znana jako One Direction zaraz opuści jego restaurację.

Louis stał w rogu, wyłączony z otoczenia, wprowadzając do komputera nowe zamówienie, kiedy poczuł lekki dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Gdy się odwrócił, spotkał się z jasnymi, zielonymi oczami Harry'ego, patrzącymi w jego z tym samym poczuciem rozbawienia. Louis mógł zauważyć Nialla i Liama, stojących za Stylesem, ostrożnie obserwujących sytuację i zastanawiających się, co z tego wyniknie.

Kiedy zaistniała sytuacja osiągnęła tak intensywny poziom niezręczności, że oddychanie wydawało się zbyt niekomfortowe, Harry przerwał ich milczenie, mówiąc:

\- Dzięki za wszystko, _Louis_ – rzekł z powolnym naciskiem na jego imię, prawie tak, jakby podobało mu się wymawiania go.

Potem uśmiechnął się, odwracając ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i wędrując przez tłum, by wydostać się z restauracji i z życia Louisa.

Nawet chwilę po tym, jak trójka przyjaciół opuściła restaurację, Louis wciąż stał porażony na swoim miejscu, z dezorientacją szarpiącą jego umysłem.

_Co, do diaska, właśnie się wydarzyło?_

* * *

* „ _Mam twój nos”_ to gra dla dzieci, występująca głównie w państwach anglojęzycznych, polegająca na tym, że dziecko symuluje wyrywanie nosa z twarzy drugiej osoby.

Źródło: Wikipedia

 

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


	2. Chapter 2

                                                          

 

Następnego ranka Louis przebudzał się powoli, prześlizgując pomiędzy poszczególnymi stanami przytomności, zanim samotny promień światła, przedostający się przez okno, stał się zbyt trudny do zignorowania. Przetarł pięściami oczy, spławiając nimi ostatki snu i próbował przypomnieć sobie jakikolwiek dziwny sen, oplatający jego świadomość tej nocy. Jak za mgłą widział talerz warzyw, żaglówkę i Harry'ego Stylesa.

Lekko wstrzymał oddech, gdy przypomniał sobie, że to ostanie wcale nie było snem. Nagle wydarzenia jego wczorajszej zmiany wpełzły do jego głowy, by pozostawić go z nienagannie żywym wyobrażeniem tych zielonych oczu, które tak bardzo go denerwowały. Serio, jaki on miał problem?

Dochodząc do wniosku, że nie było to pytanie warte dłuższej realizacji, przeturlał się na łóżku i przeciągnął, natychmiastowo czując napięcie wydostające się z jego ciała w każdym kierunku. I kiedy przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj nie idzie do pracy, nowy rodzaj ciepła zagościł w jego wnętrzu. Wreszcie miał dzień wolnego.

Wyślizgnął się z łóżka, zakładając parę kapci i zgarniając swój telefon z szafki nocnej, opuścił pokój. Zaraz po wyjściu z sypialni, skierował się do następnych drzwi, wchodząc tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, by nie obudzić Rosie. Zaledwie kilka chwil zajęło mu zauważenie, że jego córka przekręca się wewnątrz drewnianego łóżeczka przy szafce. Minęła minuta, kiedy ciemnowłosy maluch chwycił belkę swojego łóżeczka i uniósł się do góry w chwiejnej postawie. Louis obserwował, jak jej zaspane, niebieskie oczy wędrowały ciekawie dookoła pokoju, bez wątpliwości szukając swojego ojca. I kiedy znalazła go, stojącego w progu drzwi, rozpromieniła się.

\- Dzień dobry, pieszczocho – zaświergotał Louis, biorąc ją na swoje ręce. Złożył wilgotny pocałunek na jej policzku, powodując u niej rechotanie.

\- Źnudziona pieścioa – powtórzyła w swoim zwykłym, skróconym stylu. - Źnudziona!

\- Co dzisiaj robimy? - zapytał wysokim głosem, układając ją wygodnie na biodrze. - A jeszcze lepiej, co będziemy jedli na śniadanie?

Rosie przejechała ręką po włosach Louisa, delikatnie ciągnąc jego brązowe loki, jeszcze bardziej płaszcząc grzywkę na jego czole. Dziewczynka wciąż była urzeczona włosami swojego ojca; nawet jako niemowlę, Louis miał wyraźne wspomnienia jej tłustych piąstek, chwytających tył jego głowy, ilekroć ją czkało lub Louis usypiał ją do snu. Był wdzięczny, że ten mały zwyczaj się nie zmienił.

Musiała zauważyć strachliwy wyraz twarzy Louisa, podczas przyglądania się jej ruchom, ponieważ puściła jego włosy i żartobliwie uderzyła go w policzek, opierając tam swoją dłoń i klepiąc go rytmicznie. Wielki uśmiech na jej twarzy sprawił, że Louis chciał się roztopić w tym momencie **.** Szczerze, jak to możliwe, że wciąż nie znudziły mu się te małe, nieistotne rzeczy?

\- Czy ty właśnie mnie _uderzyłaś_? - zapytał, udając oburzenie. - Czy ty właśnie uderzyłaś swojego tatę?

Rosie zachichotała i Louis zastanowił się, czy jest coś takiego, co mógłby zrobić, by nie wywołać u niej tej samej reakcji za każdym razem. Kiedy nie mogła sformułować swoich pomieszanych słów, on ostrożnie usadowił ją na dywanie. Pochylił się, by zacząć szturchać ją w brzuszek i po jej bokach, a wtedy kopnęła wściekle w środku swojego wysoko tonowego śmiechu. Louis śmiał się razem z nią, ciesząc się z tych okazjonalnych walk na łaskotki. Ona próbowała się zemścić, sama go gilgocząc, ale jego ręce były zwyczajnie dużo większe i bardziej potężne, przez co za każdym razem przegrywała.

\- To oduczy cię bycia niegrzeczną – powiedział, wycofując się ze swoich ataków łaskotek i runął na podłogę. Rosie ułożyła się w małym odstępie od niego, ledwo dysząc od ciągłego śmiechu. Kilka chwil potem Louis wyszeptał: - Co powiesz na to, żeby wujek Zayn przyniósł nam trochę pączków?

\- Pączki! - potwierdziła głośno. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, słysząc, jak wypowiada słowo, które jako jedyne w jej słowniku wymawiała z perfekcyjną artykulacją.

\- Zatem będą pączki – wymamrotał, wyciągając telefon ze swojej kieszeni, podczas gdy Rosie wspięła się na niego, usadawiając na klatce piersiowej, w niecierpliwości szarpiąc jego koszulę.

Wcisnął przycisk 'wyślij' podwójnie, aby wybrać ostatni numer w jego rejestrze połączeń. Kilka sygnałów później, niewątpliwe zaspany głos Zayna rozbrzmiał po drugiej stronie.

\- Spierdalaj – warknął.

\- Ja również cię witam, słoneczko. – Louis odpowiedział pogodnie. - Słuchaj, mam problem.

\- Co jest? - Głos Zayna odzwierciedlał jego wzrastającą uwagę.

\- Mam głodnego robaczka na moim brzuchu – powiedział, lekko pstrykając nosek Rosie. - Boję się, że zamierza zjeść mnie całego, jeżeli nie dostanie prawdziwego, nieludzkiego jedzenia szybko. Myślę, że wspominała coś o pączkach. Tak, zdecydowanie pączki i zastanawiała się, czy jej wujek Zayn mógłby jej je przynieść.

Zayn jęknął, co wydawało się wiecznością przed szeleszczącym ruchem po drugiej stronie, który podpowiedział Louisowi, że jego przyjaciel wstaje z łóżka.

\- Okej, w porządku – powiedział zrzędliwie. - Ale robię to dla Rosie. I przyniosę zwykłego pączka, nic więcej.

\- Jeżeli tylko będzie pokryty posypką, będzie idealnie – rzekł, rozłączając się.

Chwilę potem poczuł, jak jego telefon wibruje.

 _Zwykły pączek, to wszystko_ , brzmiała wiadomość.

Louis uśmiechnął się, pomijając ciągłe zaczepki Rosie; zemści się, jak tylko odłoży telefon.

_Przynieś też kawę, dzięki, kochanie x_

* * *

Kiedy Zayn w końcu dotarł do mieszkania – lukrowane i posypane posypką pączki oraz kawa w jego rękach – Louis i Rosie byli tak głodni, że praktycznie przewrócili śpiącego, lecz wciąż przystojnego gościa na podłogę. Zebrali się przy kuchennym stole, gdzie Louis posadził Rosie na jej wysokim krześle.

\- Wyglądasz marnie. - Zaobserwował Louis. - Co robiłeś zeszłej nocy? Poszedłeś ostatecznie na randkę po pracy?

\- Chciałbym – odpowiedział Zayn po upiciu swojej kawy. - Poszedłem prosto do łóżka. Zeszła noc dużo ze mnie wycisnęła.

\- To samo ze mną – rzekł Louis, pomagając Rosie rozerwać jej pączka na kilka praktyczniejszych kawałków. - Była absurdalnie ruchliwa, prawda?

\- Noc jak z cholernego koszmaru – oznajmił Zayn w roztargnieniu.

\- Cholernego koszmaru! - Rosie rozpracowała powoli, zanim wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo z zaskakującym przekonaniem. Upuściła nawet kawałek pączka, trzymanego w swojej pięści. - Cholernego, cholernego! - Louis zarumienił się, a twarz Zayna rozświetlił winny, szeroki uśmiech.

\- Dzięki za to, stary – powiedział Louis ze znużeniem, bezskutecznie uciszając małą.

\- Wybacz, nie mogłem nic na to poradzić – odrzekł, wzruszając ramionami. Zwrócił uwagę na swoją chrześnicę, której fascynacja nowym słowem nie ustawała. - Bardzo dobrze, kochanie. - Poklepał ją czuło po plecach.

\- Nie zachęcaj jej – zbeształ go Louis. - Wujek Zayn jest okropnym przykładem do naśladowania, nie zapominaj o tym, robaczku.

\- Ziaini – powtórzyła z buzią pełną pączka. Od dłuższego czasu miała problemy z wymówieniem imienia Zayna, lecz teraz odmawiała mówienia tego w inny sposób.

\- Rosie robaczek – rzucił Zayn głupkowato, z zabawną miną. Dziewczynka wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Louis obserwował, jak oczy Zayna mrugały w rozbawieniu i zamiłowaniu. Jeżeli było coś takiego, co Louis mógł powiedzieć o Zaynie, to że kochał Rosie bardzo mocno. Był z nimi przez cały czas; od momentu, gdy Eleanor powiedziała mu, że jest w ciąży, po dzień, w którym urodziła i Louis zapytał go, czy będzie ojcem chrzestnym, aż do chwili, gdy Louis spędził prawie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, pogrążając się w rozpaczy po tym, jak Eleanor odeszła. Życie osobiste Zayna – miłosne życie, w szczególności – mogło być w rozsypce, ale Louis zawsze mógł liczyć na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, wiedząc, że będzie przy Rosie w chwilach ważnych i mniej ważnych. Było wiele dni, podczas których zastanawiał się, jakby sobie poradził, gdyby nie było Zayna u jego boku.

\- O, właśnie – odezwał się nagle Zayn, patrząc na Louisa, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. - Jak poszło obsługiwanie One Direction? Zrobiło się ruchliwie, nie miałem jak skontaktować się z tobą później.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać jęku.

\- Byłeś aż tak zły? Towarzysko nieprzystosowany? - Zayn wyglądał na autentycznie zainteresowanego.

\- Nie! - Louis krzyknął defensywnie. - To znaczy, raczej dawałem sobie radę, dopóki Harry Styles nie zaczął traktować mnie jak jakiegoś człekokształtnego.

Zayn zmrużył oczy w dezorientacji.

\- Człeko... kształtnego? Co do chol... Mam na myśli, co to w ogóle znaczy?

\- To, że czerpał prawdziwą frajdę z dyrygowania mną i zachowywania się tak, jakby był lepszy ode mnie. Czułem, jakby dla niego był to pewien rodzaj żartu, którego ja nie do końca rozumiałem.

\- Jasne, stary, ale czy on nie jest tym psotnym typem? Liam jest rozsądny, a Niall jest dobrym towarzyszem do zabawy. Tak prawdopodobnie na co dzień zachowuje się Harry.

Louis roześmiał się na jego wypowiedź.

\- Na Boga, obejrzałeś jedną serię _X Factor,_ a zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś znał tych kolesi osobiście.

Chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami i skierował ponownie swą uwagę na Rosie, która obecnie analizowała kuchnię w poszukiwaniu kolejnego pączka do zjedzenia. Podał jej różowo polukrowaną słodkość, malując szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy.

\- Chodzi o to, że jestem pewien, że poszedłeś zbyt delikatnie do całej sprawy.

\- Hej – powiedział Louis, marszcząc brwi. - Nie byłem delikatny, dziękuję ci bardzo. Jeżeli ty byłbyś na moim miejscu, jestem przekonany, że poczułbyś się tak samo.

\- Ale ja nigdy nie założyłbym Tomsów, więc, na szczęście, jest to sytuacja, z którą nigdy nie będę musiał się zmagać – wyznał, uśmiechając się głupkowato.

\- Przypomnij mi, kto cię tutaj zaprosił?

\- Ta mała – oznajmił cichym, dziecinnym głosem i pochyliwszy się, złożył krótkiego całusa na policzku Rosie. Jej głos zadrżał z rozbawienia. - I zostanę tak długo, jak będzie chciała.

Louis skrzyżował ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się.

\- Zatem nie potrwa to długo.

Powrócili do śniadania, rozpoczynając normalną rozmowę. Dyskutowali o typowych frustracjach w pracy, przewidywali, czy Zayn znajdzie sobie randkę na dzisiejszy wieczór i zastanawiali się, czy Rosie może zjeść trzeciego pączka (co zakończyło się donośnym 'nie' od Louisa i bolesnym, przekonującym grymasem od malucha).

W istocie rzeczy, rosnące poczucie ulgi rozkwitało w Louisie. I kiedy w końcu zrozumiał, co to było, poczuł się tak, jakby wreszcie mógł wyrzucić wydarzenia zeszłej nocy ze swojego umysłu.

W końcu, już nigdy nie spotka Harry'ego Stylesa ponownie.

* * *

Zayn został u nich jeszcze długo po śniadaniu, spędzając dzień z Louisem i Rosie, oglądając futbol i zasypiając na kanapie przed południem. Louis pomyślał dwa razy, zanim postanowił go obudzić, rozumiejąc, że może skorzystać z obecności swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Był gotowy tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, zostawiając wiadomość na stoliku, niedaleko swojego chrapiącego przyjaciela, mówiącą, że wróci w ciągu najbliższej godziny.

\- Zachowuj się – powiedział Louis, zanim złożył pocałunek na czole Rosie. Była w salonie z Zaynem, otoczona przez zabawki, porozrzucane na podłodze. Zazwyczaj była bardzo głośna, kiedy się bawiła, ale była także świadoma swojego śpiącego ojca chrzestnego i z szacunkiem utrzymywała cichy głos. Louis był pod wrażeniem jej troskliwości. - Jeżeli obudzi się, zanim wrócę, zrób coś uroczego, dobrze?

Rosie przytaknęła, dając mu znać, że zrozumiała, a Louis pocałował ją jeszcze raz, zanim wyszedł.

Tylko dziesięć minut zajęło Louisowi dotarcie do sklepu i wtedy poczuł się znacznie lżej, niż czuł się zwykle o porankach. Zazwyczaj spędzał je w domu, z Rosie, co było czymś, na co nie mógł narzekać, ale odrobina świeżego powietrza od czasu do czasu również działa cuda w jego nastawieniu. Był to również pierwszy raz, od dłuższego czasu, kiedy udał się do sklepu spożywczego bez Rosie i był wewnętrznie wdzięczny za perspektywę kupowania jedzenia we względnej ciszy.

Był w dziale z nabiałem, rozmyślając, który rodzaj jogurtu lubi najbardziej, gdy usłyszał bardzo znajomy głos za sobą, dochodzący z tej samej alejki.

\- Tym razem nie mam zamiaru brać dużego mleka – odezwał się ten sam głos, podczas gdy Louis wciąż odrzucał od siebie ochotę odwrócenia się i potwierdzenia swojego zrządzenia losu. - Ostatnim razem ty i Liam zostawiliście go w połowie nietkniętego. Nie chcę mieć znowu zepsutego mleka w mojej lodówce.

\- To musi być jakiś pierdolony żart – wymruczał Louis pod nosem, nagle bardzo świadomy dwóch kubków jogurtu w jego rękach. W roztargnieniu odłożył jeden z powrotem, a drugi włożył do swojego koszyka. Zastanowił się, czy będzie w stanie uciec od tej sytuacji bez szwanku, niezauważony.

Obrócił się powoli, mentalnie planując swój kolejny ruch, gdy odkrył, że Harry stoi znacznie bliżej, niż Louis przypuszczał.

Młodszy chłopak rozmawiał przez telefon – z Niallem, jak przypuszczał – więc nie patrzył on jeszcze wprost na niego. Lecz Louis został, w niewytłumaczalny sposób, rozproszony przez każdy szczegół jego wyglądu; poczynając od loków, opadających krótko przed jego brwiami, po sposób, w jaki jego niebieska bluza wyglądała wygodnie i raczej dobrze na jego figurze. Louis szybko wyrzucił ze swojego umysłu tę myśl i wykonał ruch, zanim para zielonych oczu spotkała się z jego niebieskimi, powodując nagłe zastygnięcie w bezruchu.

Wydawało się, jakby czas się zatrzymał, kiedy Louis obserwował rysy twarzy Harry'ego, początkowo wykrzywiające się w zdziwieniu, zanim rozświetliły się jasno w rozpoznaniu. To sprawiło, że Louis chciał jęknąć, a zarazem świętować w tym samym czasie.

\- Słuchaj, Nialler, zadzwonię do ciebie później. Tak, zadzwonię, obiecuję. Okej, pa – Harry odłożył słuchawkę, patrząc na niego. - Louis – powiedział z zaskakującą pewnością.

Louis wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Jak na kogoś tak sławnego, jak ty, pojawiasz się po prostu wszędzie, prawda? - Miał nadzieję, że to wszytko, co będzie musiał powiedzieć.

Lecz jego szczęście nie szło dokładnie w tym kierunku.

\- Świat jest mały – wycedził Harry, pchając wózek w kierunku Louisa. - Nie przypuszczałem, że będę miał przyjemność zobaczenia twojej twarzy ponownie.

_Przyjemność?_

\- Zatem, oto jestem – rzekł Louis, raczej niemo, a Harry zaśmiał się. - To znaczy, nieważne. Przepraszam, potrzebujesz czegoś, co jest za mną? Ostatecznie, mleko jest tutaj, a słyszałem, jak rozmawiałeś z kimś na temat mleka, więc możesz po prostu go wziąć... - Jego głos cichnął, zanim całkowicie zamilkł. Ale gdy popatrzył w górę, zauważył, że Harry jedynie patrzy się na niego, trochę za bardzo intensywnie, jak na jego upodobania. - Co? - Louis parsknął, rozumiejąc, że jego ton mógł być ostrzejszy, niż myślał, ponieważ Harry wydawał się wstrząśnięty jego pytaniem. - Przepraszam, to dlatego, że ty naprawdę lubisz się gapić, prawda?

Po tym pytaniu, rysy twarzy Harry'ego ponownie złagodniały i uśmiechnął się.

\- Słuchaj, przepraszam za wczorajszy wieczór – wyjaśnił. - Mogę stwierdzić, że prawdopodobnie byłeś bardzo zakłopotany przez sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzyłem. - Jeżeli mógł to stwierdzić, to, do cholery, dlaczego wciąż to robił? - Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać – kontynuował, szeroko się uśmiechając. - Nie, kiedy wyglądałeś tak uroczo, jak wtedy.

Twarz Louisa była zagrożona przez uśmiech, który chciał się włamać na jego usta, lecz trzymał go z daleka, przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy. Jednakże wewnątrz, był on niezmiernie zmieszany.

_Uroczy? Czy on to powiedział?_

\- Tak, um, bez obaw zatem – wyjąkał. Jego ciało stało się nagle bardzo ciężkie, jakby praktycznie przyciągało go do miejsca, w którym stał. - Nie chcę zabierać ci czasu, więc...

\- Nie zabierasz mojego czasu – oznajmił zwyczajnie Harry. - Gadanie jest fajne.

Normalnie Louis starałby się zaimponować mu odpowiedzią jeszcze bardziej, ale naprawdę nie chciał rozmawiać. Lecz coś w Harrym uczyniło go przerażonym, a zarazem pragnącym tej konwersacji. To była przelotna chwila, jedna z tych ryzykownych, która mogła zakończyć wszystko szybciej, niż było to konieczne i miał nadzieję, że to on zakończy tę rozmowę, zanim Harry zrobi to pierwszy. Ale gdy dłużej nad tym rozważał, była to prawdopodobnie szansa – _druga_ szansa – której mógłby nie dostać ponownie, więc zdecydował zagłębić się w to.

\- W porządku. O czym?

Harry zachichotał.

\- Może o... Kiedy ponownie pracujesz?

Louis zamrugał.

\- W restauracji?

\- Jeśli nie masz innej pracy, o której nie wiem – odpowiedział Harry z porozumiewawczym uśmieszkiem.

\- Racja, um, jutro wieczorem.

\- Cholera. - Harry wyglądał na zawiedzionego. - Nie dam rady wtedy. Wybacz. Może będę miał okazję zobaczyć cię w akcji podczas innego wieczora.

Dlaczego Harry był prawdziwie przygnębiony tym faktem? Louis chciał zrozumieć zainteresowanie drugiego chłopaka jego harmonogramem pracy, ale jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to jak absolutnie pięknie wyglądał Harry, nawet w fluorescencyjnym, jaskrawym świetle sklepu spożywczego. Kiedy w końcu przestał patrzeć w ten jasny, szmaragdowy raj, zwany oczami, zauważył, jak blady on był, ale nie miało to znaczenia, gdy jego policzki rumieniły się lekko różowym kolorem. Jego tak _młody_ wygląd sprawił, że Louis poczuł się nieco winny swojemu rosnącemu uczuciu pragnienia. Co do cholery w niego wstąpiło?

\- Tak... może – wychrypiał po chwili, która wydawała się trwać w nieskończoność. Harry uniósł brew.

\- Patrz, kto teraz się gapi – rzekł pewnie.

Louis zakaszlał, trochę zbyt agresywnie, dławiąc się lekko swoją własną śliną, zanim powiedział:

\- Wiesz, powinienem już iść. Ale miło było cię spotkać, Harry.

\- Jeszcze milej było spotkać ciebie, Louis. I nie żartowałem, mówiąc, że chcę jeszcze raz zobaczyć, jak pracujesz.

\- Okej, w porządku – wybełkotał Louis, odchodząc tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

Ale pomimo wzrastającego tempa, nie mógł on pozbyć się odczucia, że Harry wciąż gapił się na niego od tyłu.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


	3. Chapter 3

                                                       

 

\- Pociąga cię – stwierdził Zayn, a Louis natychmiastowo zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd, mówiąc swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi o swoim obecnym kłopocie.

\- Wcale że _nie_ – zaprotestował Louis, chociaż nie był pewien, czy zdoła tym przekonać kogokolwiek.

Minęły trzy dni od jego spotkania z Harrym w sklepie spożywczym. Od tego czasu nie mógł wyrzucić chłopaka z Cheshire ze swojego umysłu. To było tak, jakby był na krawędzi za każdym razem, gdy pokazywał się publicznie. Nigdy aktywnie nie wyszukiwał chłopaka, jednakże był w niewytłumaczalny sposób zawiedziony, kiedy przepracował całą swoją zmianę bez zobaczenia wysokiej postaci z burzą loków na głowie. Doszedł do wniosku, że posiada on łut szczęścia w spotykaniu Harry'ego; miał nadzieję, że zdarzy się to ponownie.

\- A właśnie, kurwa, że tak – rzekł Zayn, w pełni wykorzystując drzemkę Rosie, by wyrazić, jak naprawdę się czuje. - Nie winię cię za to, kolego.

\- Co... Nie?

\- Nie – powiedział lekceważąco Zayn ze swojego miejsca przy kuchennym stole, popijając herbatę. - Ostatecznie jest on sławny. Lub, co najmniej, w połowie sławny. Nie wiem, jak nazywasz kogoś, kto został wyeliminowany z _X Factor_? W każdym razie, gdybym _ja_ był gejem...

\- Nie jestem _gejem_ – wtrącił Louis ze znużeniem.

\- Jak już mówiłem – naciskał Zayn – wiem, że jeżeli byłbym gejem albo biseksualistą, albo kimkolwiek, za kogo się uważasz, uznałbym go za bardzo atrakcyjnego, młodego mężczyznę. Jedynym problemem w tej sytuacji jest to, że bardzo wysoko stawiasz swoje standardy.

Louis zmrużył oczy.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?

\- Wiem, że powiedziałem ci, byś rozpoczął z kimś przypadkowy związek, ale nie sądziłem, że wpadnie ci w oko Harry Styles – oznajmił rzeczowo. - Nie jest on czasem nieosiągalny, będąc w jakiś sposób sławny i w ogóle? I, szczerze mówiąc, odnoszę wrażenie, że nie jest on 'przypadkowym' typem.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - Louis przyłapał się na mówieniu. - We wszystkich tych magazynach, stronach internetowych i innych rzeczach zawsze pokazuje się z nową dziewczyną. Nie wydaje mi się również zobowiązanym typem. - Skrzywił się, wypowiadając te słowa; Zayn nie musiał wiedzieć, że czytał cokolwiek, co miało związek z One Direction, a szczególnie z Harrym.

Ale postanowił łaskawie zignorować ten temat.

\- Zatem to może jest twoim problemem – zaoferował Zayn. - Powiedziałeś sobie: _dziewczyny_. Nie jesteś w jego typie, ze swoim penisem i resztą.

Louis poczuł, jak jego policzki się rumienią. Przez ostatnie trzy dni miał skryte wrażenie, że może Harry _był_ nim zainteresowany. W przeciwnym razie gapiłby się na niego w sposób, w jaki to robił? Ostatecznie Louis doskonale wiedział, dlaczego _on_ patrzył się na Harry'ego w sklepie spożywczym. Ale nie ośmielił się powiedzieć Zaynowi swojego przypuszczenia.

\- Muszę go po prostu wyrzucić z mojego umysłu – przyznał po upiciu herbaty.

\- Albo wziąć bardzo zimny prysznic – podrzucił Zayn, mrugając.

Louis jęknął nieszczęśliwie.

\- To jest niedorzeczne. Nie powinienem nawet myśleć o tych rzeczach. Nie, kiedy mam Rosie, o którą mam się troszczyć.

\- Okej, bez obrazy, stary, ale co ma wspólnego Rosie z twoimi sprośnymi myślami o Harrym?

Louis skrzywił się.

\- W zasadzie nic, jeżeli tak to określimy. Ale Rosie zawsze powinna być moim priorytetem zamiast szukania sobie jednonocnych podrywów.

Zayn zaśmiał się.

\- Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, trochę przypadkowego seksu jeszcze nikogo nie skrzywdziło. Jeżeli już, może ci to tylko wyjść na dobre. Wiesz, pozbędziesz się tego ze swojego organizmu, czy coś takiego. Potem możesz wrócić do bycia perfekcyjnym tatuśkiem. Po prostu wyświadcz sobie przysługę, zaliczając kogoś _niebawem_. I nie mam na myśli Harry'ego, ponieważ, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, jest on trochę poza twoim zasięgiem. Jestem pewien, że jest w pracy ktoś, kto miałby ochotę na miły, szybki numerek.

Louis wyśmiał pomysł spania z kimkolwiek z roboty. Nie chciał wspominać niczego o nie bardzo subtelnym zainteresowaniu Harry'ego jego harmonogramem pracy w restauracji. Ale było to coś, nad czym rozmyślał. Zresztą dlaczego ktoś miałby mówić, że chce zobaczyć cię w pracy, jeżeli nie miałby nawet intencji dotrzymać obietnicy i cię odwiedzić? To dokuczliwe uczucie zasiadło na tyłach jego umysłu. To przeczucie, że może właściwie zobaczy Harry'ego ponownie.

\- Jakoś tak czuję się niestosownie, prowadząc tę konwersację – przyznał Louis. - To dziwne gadać o tym wszystkim jak napalony nastolatek, kiedy jestem ojcem.

 _\- Napalonym_ ojcem, ale mimo wszystko ojcem – poprawił Zayn, skłaniając Louisa do rzucenia w niego zmiętą serwetką.

* * *

Louis nie lubił zasypiać z obrazem Harry'ego w swojej głowie, a także nie pochwalał budzenia się w podobnym stylu. To mogłoby być jedno, jeżeli byłoby to pewnego rodzaju zauroczenie na znanej gwieździe popu. Ale była to całkowicie inna sprawa; będąc dwudziestolatkiem z dziwnym zauroczeniem w piosenkarzu, którego rzeczywiście poznał. Coś w posiadaniu prawdziwej konwersacji z rzekomo 'nieosiągalnym' członkiem zespołu sprawiło, że cała ta sytuacja wydawała się nieco bardziej... wiarygodna.

Jakby mogłoby się to wydarzyć.

Ale Louis odsunął od swojego umysłu te myśli, godząc się z faktem, że przypadkowy kumpel od pieprzenia niekoniecznie był w interesie Rosie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował Louis, to kolejny nieznajomy do dezorientacji jego córki; nie chciał przywiązać jej do kogoś, kto nie zamierzał zostać na dłużej. Poza tym, w pierwszej kolejności, Harry prawdopodobnie nie był zainteresowany.

Jęknął z czystej absurdalności swoich roztargnionych myśli, zmuszając Rosie do spojrzenia na niego z podłogi w salonie, gdzie bawiła się swoimi zabawkami.

\- Tati? - Maluch przechylił głowę na bok, a jej jasne, niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się z niepokojem w ojca.

Louis zsunął się z kanapy i przeciągle wyznaczył drogę na dywan, ponad Rosie, która porzuciła niepokój i, zamiast tego, zaczęła chichotać. Złapał ją w swoje ramiona i opadł do tyłu, kładąc się na podłodze, huśtając ją nad sobą, jakby była kimś w rodzaju ptaka, samolotu albo super bohaterki. Dziewczynka zapiszczała z radości.

\- Kto lata? - Louis droczył się, używając tego wysokiego głosu, z którego korzystał tylko przy Rosie. - Kto jest tam na górze?

\- Ja, ja, ja! - Rosie krzyknęła z zachwytem, wymachując rękami jak jakiś szalony motyl.

Po kilku kolejnych minutach wiszenia w powietrzu – było to coś, czego Rosie nigdy nie miała dość – Louis przysunął swoją córkę bliżej siebie, przytulając ją lekko, podczas gdy ona rozłożyła się na jego piersi. Zakręcił sobie na palec jeden z jej kasztanowych loków, w roztargnieniu zastanawiając się, kiedy ten czas tak szybko zleciał i jak duża stała się już Rosie. Wydawało się, jakby to było wczoraj, kiedy trzymał ją po raz pierwszy, na początku niepewny, jak utrzymać dziecko, ale w końcu zachęcony przez sposób, w jaki mała ślepo, ale świadomie chwyciła jego mały palec. Od tamtej pory obiecał sobie, że nigdy jej nie opuści.

\- Co powiesz na wyprawę do księgarni? - zasugerował w końcu Louis, całując delikatnie czubek głowy Rosie. Nigdy nie znudzi mu się zapach tego malucha.

Rosie instynktownie poderwała się i popatrzyła na swojego ojca swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.

\- Książka? - spytała, zahipnotyzowana propozycją. Louis wiedział, jak bardzo lubiła książki z obrazkami. Jej twarz rozświetliła się w wielkim uśmiechu. - Książka!

Louis zachichotał.

\- Zatem idziemy do księgarni.

Po narodzinach Rosie trochę czasu zajęło Louisowi przyzwyczajenie się do ubierania dwóch osób, zanim chciał gdziekolwiek wyjść, ale wreszcie stało się to dla niego rutyną. Pomagał mu też fakt, że Rosie była tysiąc razy bardziej współpracująca i chętna do ubrania się, gdy była podekscytowana miejscem, w które podążała. Księgarnia była czymś, czego potrzebowali; godzina czytania bajek dla Rosie z pewnością odsunie Louisa od jego nieprawdopodobnych fantazji.

Dotarli do księgarni w przeciągu czterdziestu pięciu minut i nawet Louis był pod wrażeniem ich tempa. Rosie praktycznie wyskoczyła z ramion Louisa, kiedy wskazywała odległy kąt sklepu, gdzie wiedziała, że książki z obrazkami na nią czekają. Cicho przypomniał jej, by mówiła szeptem, a ona zgodziła się z poważnym spojrzeniem i palcem przylegającym do jej ust.

Będąc w sektorze dla dzieci pozwolił Rosie pobiec i wybrać książkę, jaką chciała, by jej przeczytał. W ciągu kilku minut przyczłapała z powrotem do niego z dwoma książkami, każda w innej ręce. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że jedna z nich ma na okładce jednorożca, a druga konia. Nawet bez możliwości przeczytania tytułów miała z pewnością konną fascynację.

\- W porządku – wymruczał Louis, siedząc na cętkowanym dywanie, gdy Rosie wspięła się na jego kolana. - _Tęczowy jednorożec_ , tak?

Rosie tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zatopiła się w ciepłym uścisku swego ojca, zerkając na kolorowe ilustracje, rozprzestrzeniające się w książce przed nią. Ilekroć Louis czytał dla niej, ona zawsze milkła. Często zastanawiał się, czy robi coś źle, ale jego lęki zawsze łagodniały przez oczarowanie na jej twarzy.

Byli w połowie drugiej książki, kiedy Louis usłyszał znajomy głos.

Rozejrzał się, próbując zachować zimną krew. Wyprostował się, wyszukując źródła tego głosu. Rosie wydawała się rozumieć, że Louis musi być w ciągu czegoś stosunkowo ważnego, więc nie zirytowała się, gdy przerwał w połowie zdania. W zamian siedziała cierpliwie na jego kolanach, kalkując rysunek w książce swoim palcem.

Louis wstrzymał oddech, czekając na usłyszenie tego głosu ponownie. To nie może być...

\- … nie wiem, jaką chciałaby książkę – doszedł do niego odgłos gdzieś zza regału.

To nie był głos Harry'ego. Ale Louis pozostawał w pogotowiu, pewien, że miał już do czynienia z tym głosem wcześniej.

Instynktownie wiedział, komu się przysłuchuje, gdy drugi głos dołączył do konwersacji.

\- Ona nie potrafi czytać! - rzekł drugi głos z wyraźnym, irlandzkim akcentem.

Oddech Louisa zatrzymał się, kiedy zrozumiał, że te głosy zbliżały się do miejsca, w którym siedział on i Rosie. Spojrzał w dół na swoją córkę w panice, ale ona tylko spokojnie głaskała konie w swojej książce.

 _Chryste_ , pomyślał Louis, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiejś ucieczki. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale nie chciał być zauważony w tym momencie. Delikatnie zniósł Rosie ze swoich kolan, nie do końca wdzięczny, że zaczęła się irytować rozbieżnością w czasie ich czytania. Przysunął palec do swoich ust, mając nadzieję, że mała zrozumie sygnał. Ale ona tylko usiadła na podłodze w odmowie.

\- Czytaj – rozkazała. Louis westchnął.

\- To nie o to chodzi. – Louis usłyszał głos, który wiedział, że należy do Liama Payne'a. - Powinienem być dobrym wujkiem, prawda? I jakim wujkiem byłbym, gdybym nie... _Louis_?

Za późno.

Louis obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć Liama Payne'a i Nialla Horana stojących w tym samym sektorze dla dzieci, w tej samej księgarni w Londynie, do której nieszczęśliwie przyprowadził Rosie dzisiejszego popołudnia. Jedynym plusem całej tej sytuacji był fakt, że Harry nie był w pobliżu i Louis mógł oddychać nieco spokojniej. Choć spędził większość tamtego tygodnia na wyszukiwaniu trzeciego członka zespołu, nigdy tak naprawdę nie przemyślał, co zrobi, jeżeli spotkają się ponownie.

Niezręcznie położył rękę na karku, patrząc się na dwóch chłopaków przed sobą.

\- Um, tak, cześć – powiedział melodyjnym głosem, zupełnie nieprzypominającym jego. Odchrząknął. - Zgaduję, że wy też mnie pamiętacie.

Liam wciąż się gapił, a Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko do niego.

\- Jasne, stary! Kelner Louis! Harry wspomniał, że wpadł na ciebie następnego dnia i od tej pory nie może przestać o tobie... _Auć_! - Blondyn skrzywił się, kiedy Liam dał mu kuksańca w bok. – A to za co?

Liam wywrócił oczami, ale zaoferował Louisowi życzliwy uśmiech.

\- Myślę, że wpadamy na ciebie po prostu wszędzie.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak mi się wydaje. To księgarnia, do której zawsze przychodzę.

Liam wyglądał tak, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale zanim mógł to z siebie wykrztusić, nieznaczny głos zszokował ich wszystkich, odsuwając od konwersacji.

\- Ta!

To nie było pytanie; było to żądanie o uwagę.

Louis obrócił się ze znużeniem i zerknął na Rosie, która wciąż siedziała na podłodze i machała książką ponad swoją głową w niecierpliwości. Jej wytrwałość, związana z tą sytuacją, widocznie się skończyła.

 _Kurwa_ , pomyślał Louis. Bycie nakrytym samemu w księgarni przez dwóch członków zespołu One Direction to jedna sprawa, ale zupełnie inną było zostanie przyłapanym ze swoją córką.

Ignorując spojrzenia, które z pewnością posyłali mu Liam i Niall, zagarnął Rosie w swoje ramiona. Zadowolona z uwagi, upuściła książkę i objęła swoimi drobnymi rączkami szyję Louisa, chichocząc w jego obojczyk.

\- Um, stary? - spytał w końcu Niall, patrząc wyczekująco na Louisa. - To twoja siostra?

Poruszył się niespokojnie. _Dlaczego_ znaczenie miało to, czy Rosie była jego córką, czy też nie? Nie musiał niczego ukrywać przed tymi dwoma chłopakami, których, teraz był pewien, prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy.

Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że ta sytuacja była niczym więcej, jak tylko pewnym rodzajem zdarzenia.

\- Um, okej – Louis powiedział powoli. Pocałował Rosie w czubek jej głowy. - To Rosie, moja córka.

Twarze Liama i Nialla jednocześnie rozświetliły się w zrozumieniu. Każde zmartwienie, jakie miał Louis, dotyczące negatywnej reakcji, natychmiast odpłynęły, kiedy obydwoje uśmiechnęli się powoli i przybliżyli, chcąc mieć lepszy widok na małą dziewczynkę, która spoczywała wygodnie na rękach Louisa.

\- A nie mówiłem, że małe dziewczynki lubią czytać – rzekł Liam do Nialla triumfalnie, widocznie odwołując się do ich wcześniejszej konwersacji.

\- Tak, ale twoja siostrzenica ma miesiąc, prawda? A _ona_... – Niall kuknął na Louisa. - Ile ona ma?

\- Szesnaście miesięcy – odpowiedział pewnie Louis, nigdy wcześniej nie czując się bardziej jak ojciec, jak podczas tej rozmowy.

\- Dokładnie, szesnaście miesięcy – dokończył Niall, zmuszając Liama do zmarszczenia brwi. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Louisa. - Stary, ona jest urocza. Rosie, tak?

Rosie rozejrzała się na wspomnienie swojego imienia i spędziła sporą ilość czasu na analizie dwóch twarzy, unoszących się w pobliżu. Louis prawie zaśmiał się, zauważając jej złączone w koncentracji brwi.

 _Ma minę podobną do tej, którą robi, gdy puszcza bąki_ , pomyślał rozbawiony Louis.

\- Mam na imię Niall – przedstawił się miło Irlandczyk, wyciągając dłoń, z którą Rosie nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Ale kilka chwil potem dosięgła jej i chwyciła jego palec, śmiejąc się.

\- Ni! - zapiszczała.

Niall tylko się uśmiechnął.

Liam doskoczył, chętny dołączenia do konwersacji.

\- A ja jestem Liam – oznajmił, podając swą dłoń. - Bardzo miło cię poznać, Rosie.

Rosie odchyliła się od uścisku Louisa, potrząsając palcem Liama.

\- Lyam – wymówiła pewnie, a w odpowiedzi na słodkiej buźce chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Ona jest czarująca – zdecydował Liam, wyglądając raczej na zadowolonego, kiedy Rosie ponownie zatopiła się w szyi swojego ojca. Jego twarz nagle spochmurniała, kiedy rozejrzał się dookoła. - Jej mama...

\- Odeszła – przemówił instynktownie Louis, zaskoczony, jak łatwo mu to przyszło. - Zostawiła nas.

\- Ach – Niall westchnął ze zrozumieniem, z oczami wciąż skupionymi na głowie Rosie, pełnej brązowych włosów. - Tak, więc, wydajesz się wykonywać świetną robotę z wychowywaniem jej.

Louis poczuł się skrępowany, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Liam wciąż na niego patrzył, prawie tak, jakby go oceniał. Ale utrzymywał on swoją uwagę na komplemencie Nialla.

\- Dzięki, stary. Radzimy sobie.

Niall skinął, a Liam, idąc jego śladem, zrobił to samo, kiedy skończył jakąkolwiek inspekcję charakteru Louisa, którą prowadził.

Nagle Louis przypomniał sobie, o czym wspominał Niall, zanim Liam mu przerwał.

\- Um – zaczął niezręcznie. – Mówiłeś coś o Harrym... - Jego głos wypłynął z pewnością.

Ale Niall uśmiechnął się tylko do niego, coś jak rozbawienie zabłyszczało w jego oczach. Liam uniósł tylko brew.

Louis porzucił temat.

\- Nieważne. Słuchajcie, powinienem już iść. Mała robi się śpiąca. - Skinął na Rosie, która, faktycznie, zaczynała zasypiać w jego ramionach. - Może spotkamy się jeszcze – dodał po namyśle.

Liam przytaknął, a Niall klepnął Louisa w bark.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak – powiedział skromnie Irlandczyk, uśmiechając się. - Miłego dnia, Lou. Cudownie było cię poznać, Rosie!

Rosie drgnęła, lecz nie spojrzała na niego.

\- Do zobaczenia – rzekł Louis, czując się głupio, gdy Liam i Niall odeszli alejką, okrążając ostatnią półkę z książkami. Rozejrzał się, będąc trochę zszokowany ubiegłym zajściem. Zauważył, że Rosie zasnęła, chuchając oddechem na jego skórę, zdecydowanie potrzebując drzemki. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, kiedy kolejne spostrzeżenie zmiotło go prawie tak, jakby dreszcze wstrząsnęły jego wnętrzem.

Harry mówił o nim.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


	4. Chapter 4

                                                           

 

Louis nie rozpoznawał już swojego życia ani trochę. To nie było tak, że minął drastyczny okres czasu, od kiedy zobaczył Liama i Nialla w księgarni. W zasadzie, były to zaledwie dwa dni. Ale od tego momentu, spędził on przesadną ilość czasu na Internecie, wyszukując i czytając artykuły o One Direction. Tym razem, nie oszukiwał nikogo, nawet swojej historii wyszukiwania. Wiedział, że szuka wszystkiego i niczego, co miało związek z Harrym Stylesem i sięgało to wysoko ponad zdrowy rozsądek.

Nie, żeby któraś z tych rzeczy była zdrowa, wnioskował Louis, albo rozsądna w tej sprawie. Zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło, nie miał on pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek wpadnie na sensację z X Factor, odrzuconą grupę One Direction, tak samo, jak nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, że odkryje w sobie niezdrową fascynację jednym z jej członków. Ale minął ledwo tydzień i Louis mógł niemal śmiać się z tego, jak oba te scenariusze doszły do nieprawdopodobnego spełnienia.

Zastanawiał się, czy Zayn miał rację. Może wszystko, czego potrzebował, to dobry _seks_. Nie była to myśl, której pozwolił utrzymywać się zbyt długo, zwłaszcza z Rosie na obrazku. To po prostu nie wydawało się właściwe; myśleć o zaspokajaniu swoich seksualnych potrzeb, kiedy miał malucha, o którego powinien dbać. Ale w tym samym czasie, to nie wydawało się sprawiedliwe. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia w celibacie do końca swoich dni przez wzgląd na jego córkę.

Wciąż, może uciążliwe myśli, powiązane z Harrym, były przejawem jego czystej frustracji seksualnej. Był gejem, był tego pewien. Nieważne, ile razy uciszał Zayna za wyjawianie tego, Louis wiedział, tam głęboko w sobie, że podobają mu się inni faceci. Nawet kiedy umawiał się z Eleanor, zaczął się pewien rodzaj eksperymentu, coś jak testowanie wód. Ostatecznie, nigdy nie miał prawdziwej dziewczyny przed nią. Po prostu nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że jego pierwszy – i nieudany - związek z dziewczyną doprowadzi do ciąży i życiowego zobowiązania. Jednakże nigdy nie żałował Rosie czy jej istnienia, całe doświadczenie z Eleanor wystarczyło, by odwrócił się od kobiet całkowicie i nieodwracalnie. Faceci byli prości, zadecydował. I nie mogli zajść w ciążę.

To nie było _sprawiedliwe_ , Louis skarżył się wewnętrznie po raz kolejny, że Harry stał się pierwszym, namacalnym facetem, którego pożądał. Harry nie powinien być nawet namacalny; dopiero przez jakiś okrutne zrządzenie losu, w połowie sławny, kędzierzawy chłopak wylądował w życiu Louisa ze swoimi dołeczkami, zielonymi oczami i tyłkiem, który błagał, by być...

Louis musiał przypomnieć sobie o oddychaniu, kiedykolwiek jego myśli groziły przekroczeniem danego progu. Pierwszą sprawą było pożądanie tyłów innego mężczyzny, ale inną było wyobrażalnie sobie potencjalnego kontaktu z jego tyłami.

Może zimny prysznic ostatecznie był czymś, czego potrzebował.

* * *

\- Zatem, przeleciałeś kogoś w końcu? - Głos Zayna przebił się przez ciszę.

Louis prawie zakrztusił się lizakiem w swoich ustach i gorączkowo spojrzał na Rosie, która bawiła się stosem klocków na podłodze, kilka metrów dalej, z własnym lizakiem w buzi. Kiedy nie powtórzyła wulgarnych słów Zayna, odetchnął z ulgą; niczego nie usłyszała.

Spojrzał na Zayna, który rozciągnięty w poprzek kanapy, uniósł brew ku górze.

\- Dobieraj słowa! - syknął. - Maluch w pobliżu!

Zayn uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

\- Tak myślałem. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś ssał tego lizaka zbyt intensywnie.

\- Ohyda. - Louis jęknął. - Wiśnia okazuje się być szczególnie wyśmienitym smakiem, więc _przepraszam_ za delektowanie się moją słodyczą.

\- Wyglądałeś, jakbyś delektował się tym bardziej, niż powinieneś – powiedział Zayn z uśmiechem, zmuszając Louisa do pacnięcia go żartobliwie w rękę ze swojego miejsca na podłodze.

Zarówno jak i Louis, Zayn miał wolny wieczór i, jak zwykle, spędzali go razem. Zayn wciąż nie miał szczęścia w czarowaniu sobie randek, co skłoniło go, dla odmiany, do zaproszenia Louisa i Rosie do jego mieszkania na obiad. Louis uwielbiał spędzać czas u Zayna; to przypominało mu o życiu przed Rosie, kiedy miał więcej czasu na włóczenie się dookoła i spędzanie nocy na kanapie najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Kiedy przyjedzie ta pizza? - spytał Louis, ignorując komentarz Zayna. On tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wkrótce, tak mi się wydaje – wymamrotał. - Rosie, robaczku, jesteś głodna?

Rosie spojrzała na nich na wspomnienie swojego imienia i przechyliła głowę w zamyśleniu. Potem wyciągnęła lizaka ze swoich ust, machając nim w kierunku Zayna i swojego ojca i pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie, robak! Iziak!

Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Cokolwiek to znaczy.

Właśnie wtedy, telefon Louisa zaczął wibrować w jego kieszeni. Podskoczył na to nagłe wrażenie, zanim zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i zerknął na nieznajomy numer.

\- Słucham? - przywitał się, przykuwając uwagę Zayna. - Och, cześć, Jacki. Co się dzie... O nie, to okropne! Bardzo mi przykro. Dzisiaj? O której? - Louis rozejrzał się dookoła pokoju, od Zayna po Rosie, po czym znów powrócił do Zayna. - Jasne, zaraz będę się zbierał. Wracaj do zdrowia, okej? Jasne, jasne, nie przejmuj się tym. W porządku, porozmawiamy później.

Louis rozłączył się i jęknął, szczypiąc nasadę swojego nosa.

\- Co to było? - spytał Zayn. - Gdzie się wybierasz?

\- To była Jacki, ma grypę żołądkową – wyjaśnił ze znużeniem. - Zastanawiała się, czy mógłbym przejąć jej zmianę dzisiaj wieczorem i normalnie bym tego nie zrobił, ale _naprawdę_ potrzebuję pieniędzy w tym momencie i... - Zayn uniósł rękę, zatrzymując go i skinął ze zrozumieniem.

\- Bez obaw, stary – powiedział, a Louis poczuł kwitnącą w nim wdzięczność. - Rosie i ja poradzimy sobie tutaj. Wciąż czekamy na pizzę i myślę, że mam kilka starych zabawek moich sióstr na tyłach, którymi może się pobawić.

\- Jesteś _święty_ , Zaynie Malik! - wykrzyknął Louis, wystrzelając z miejsca i pochylił się, by dać swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi niechlujnego całusa w policzek.

\- Tak, tak – rzekł Zayn, obserwując Louisa, dającego Rosie pożegnalnego buziaka i kilka ostrzeżeń o zachowanie. - Po prostu obiecaj, że zaliczysz kogoś dzisiaj wieczorem.

\- Nic nie obiecuję! - ogłosił, wybiegając z mieszkania Zayna.

* * *

_Potrzebujesz pieniędzy. Potrzebujesz pieniędzy._

Louis powtarzał swoją mantrę w głowie na okrągło, przez całą noc, przypominając sobie, że pracownie na tej niespodziewanej zmianie przyniesie mu zysk. Niemniej, nie pomagało to prostemu faktu, że Zayn spędzał czas z Rosie, a on nie. Było to niemalże żałosne, jak bardzo kochał przebywać ze swoim robaczkiem i jak mało czasu mógł wytrzymać bez niej.

Ale w tym momencie, pozostawało tylko trzydzieści minut do końca jego zmiany. Potem będzie mógł odebrać Rosie od Zayna, może pozwoli na krótką dobranockę przed snem ze swoją małą dziewczynką, a potem pójdą spać.

Na szczęście, ostatnie pół godziny wieczoru było praktycznie martwe i jego sektor był pusty, z wyjątkiem jednego klienta, jedzącego przez cały czas tylko swoją przekąskę. Jednakże to zapewniło Louisowi możliwość policzenia napiwków i przypisaniu ich do rejestru. Nie była to koniecznie gówniana noc napiwków, ale mogło być lepiej.

Louis przeliczał ostatnie drobniaki, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś zaczepia go z boku. Normalnie by się nawet nie wzdrygnął, bo Zayn był jedynym z intencjami do przeszkadzania mu podczas pracy. Ale wiedząc, że Zayna tutaj nie było, nie mógł nawet wyobrazić sobie, kto mógłby go szturchać, ubiegając się o uwagę. To nie było też tak, że nie był dostatecznie blisko z resztą załogi. Kiedy obrócił się, mógłby przysiąc, że zapomniał, jak się oddycha i stoi w pozycji pionowej.

\- Harry – wyszeptał na bezdechu.

Rzeczywiście, blady chłopak stał przed nim z jasnymi, zielonymi oczami, tak głębokimi i kuszącymi, że Louis był pewien, że mogą pochłonąć go całego. Jego głowa pochylona była lekko w prawo i miał on głupkowaty rodzaj uśmiechu na twarzy, unosząc kąciki ust i ukazując dołeczki, które Louis zapamiętał aż za dobrze. Nie pomagały jego loki, delikatnie opadające na czoło, czyniąc go jeszcze bardziej rozkosznym.

Czy legalnym było poczucie pociągu seksualnego do czegoś _tak_ uroczego?

\- Lou – odrzekł prosto, jego głos był luźny. - Pomyślałem, że przetestuję moje szczęście, przychodząc do restauracji dzisiaj. Zgaduję, że jestem niezłym szczęściarzem, no nie?

Oddech Louisa zatrzymał się w gardle, gdy rozejrzał się dookoła. Był wdzięczny, że restauracja była tak spokojna; dzięki temu, nie musiał on dzielić uwagi Harry'ego z nikim innym.

\- Tak – zdołał wydusić Louis. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, wkładając niezręcznie ręce do kieszeni. Przygryzł swoją dolną wagę – było to coś, co groziło kompletnym załamaniem się Louisa.

\- Ja, um, obiecałem ci, że cię odwiedzę – wymamrotał wolno, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w swoich Conversach. Następnie uniósł głowę, natrafiając na spojrzenie Louisa. - Czy to w prządku?

To było dziwne, widzieć Harry'ego tak zakłopotanego i niepewnego siebie; to nie był chłopak, którego Louis obsługiwał po raz pierwszy tydzień temu, czy też na którego natknął się w sklepie spożywczym. Ale zamiast bycia niepodnieconym, Louis rozpracował tę sprawę w jakiś pieszczotliwy sposób. Nagle, był on bardziej pociągający, niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Bardziej niż w porządku – zapewnił Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się głupio w odpowiedzi. Obejrzał się, zanim znów przemówił. - To jest, um, więc, tak jakby, pracuję teraz.

Tym razem nadeszła kolej Harry'ego, by oglądnąć się i przeczesać wzrokiem ich stosunkowo puste otoczenie. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Naprawdę?

Czując się śmiało, Louis trącił Harry'ego w ramię. Trochę zaskakująco twarz młodszego chłopaka rozpromieniła się w odpowiedzi.

- _Tak._ I obawiam się, że nie mogę poświęcić ci całej mojej uwagi w tym momencie.

Harry upozorował zmarszczenie brwi.

\- To denerwujące. Myślałem, że jestem twoim oczkiem w głowie.

\- Co za tekst. - Louis wyśmiał go, jednak musiał przygryź swoją wargę, powstrzymując się przed szaleńczym uśmiechem. - Słuchaj, dlaczego po prostu nie podejdziesz do baru, usiądziesz za nim i poczekasz, aż skończę? Może zobaczysz coś, co ci się spodoba?

\- Nie powinieneś być taki pewny siebie – powiedział ochryple Harry, kierując się w stronę baru. - No dalej, nie pozwól mi czekać.

Louis wywrócił oczami i kontynuował liczenie napiwków, czując się znacznie lżej, niż kilka chwil wcześniej. Przez następne trzydzieści minut, z zawrotną szybkością zajmował się pozostałymi zadaniami, czując się ważny, a także niespokojny pod bacznym spojrzeniem Harry'ego znad baru. Okazjonalnie łapali kontakt wzrokowy, za każdym razem, gdy Louis zerkał w jego kierunku i dzielili się niezręcznym machnięciem ręki albo unoszeniem brwi. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się raczej dziecinna, w ten sam sposób zachowywali się dzieciaki na boisku szkolnym przy swoich sympatiach. I to nie było tak, że Louis był koniecznie _zauroczony_ Harrym. Był on tylko nieco – okej, trochę więcej, niż nieco – zainteresowany drugim chłopakiem. Ale jak można było się oprzeć komuś tak intensywnemu i czarującemu?

Frustracja seksualna jeszcze nigdy nie była bardziej irytująca.

\- Oj, ociągasz się – zawołał Harry znad baru z oczami migoczącymi z wesołości.

\- Och, zamknij się. - Louis odwrócił się, tylko trochę zaskoczony, jak wygodne i znajome było ich przekomarzanie.

Kiedy wszystko było już zrobione, ostatni klient wyszedł, krzesła zostały ułożone przy ścianach i wszystko było skrupulatnie czyste, a Harry był jedyną osobą, siedzącą w całej restauracji, Louis zebrał swoje rzeczy z zaplecza i nerwowo skierował się do wyjścia z placówki, kiwając na Harry'ego, by za nim podążył. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się na ten gest i, nagle, jedyne, co Louis mógł usłyszeć, to oszalałe bicie swojego serca.

Co teraz miało się wydarzyć? Nie było to kompletnie poza granicą rozsądku Louisa, by zacząć przebiegać przez wszystkie prawdopodobne scenariusze tego wieczora. Dlatego Harry był _tutaj_ , a tym bardziej, dlaczego czekał na Louisa, aż skończy swoją zmianę i dlaczego teraz kierował się z nim na zewnątrz? Nie miał lepszego miejsca, w którym mógłby być, czyjegoś towarzystwa, którym mógłby się cieszyć?

Louis starał się zachować te myśli na zimnym ogniu, w bezpiecznej odległości od przodu swojego umysłu, podczas gdy opuścili oni restaurację. Ale zamiast zatrzymać się tam, na ulicy, gdzie wszyscy mogli ich zobaczyć, skręcił w lewo i poprowadził ich do alejki, tuż obok budynku. Odważył się wchodzić tam tylko, gdy Zayn potrzebował przerwy na papierosa, ale w końcu mógł docenić tę wąską, ciemną i daleką od ciekawskich spojrzeń uliczkę. Na szczęście, Harry nie zamierzał kwestionować motywów Louisa.

Stojąc w bocznym przejściu, Louis mógł oddychać trochę łatwiej. Odwrócił się, odnajdując uśmiechającego się Harry'ego.

\- To miejsce, do którego przyprowadzasz każdego faceta, z którym się spotykasz? - zapytał Harry z uniesioną do góry brwią w rozbawieniu.

Louis zignorował jego komentarz i zanim mógł skontrolować, co mówi, słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Twarz Harry'ego nieznacznie spochmurniała, słysząc arogancką odpowiedz Louisa. Natychmiastowo, Louis poczuł się jak największy dureń na świecie.

\- Przepraszam, miałem na myśli... – próbował się poprawić, ale Harry mu przerwał.

\- Jesteś zainteresowany mną, prawda? - odrzekł od niechcenia Harry i Louis był wstrząśnięty, jak spokojnie podszedł do tego pytania. - To znaczy, to wcześniej, w restauracji, to był _flirt_ , nieprawdaż? To nie tylko moje odczucie?

Louis szczerze nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować. Jak mógł on wyrazić zasięg, w jakim Harry ostatnio okupował jego umysł bez brzmienia jak bredzący wariat? Nie chciał odpychać chłopaka, ale nie wiedział też, jak zachować się w tej sytuacji. Co dokładnie Harry chciał zaproponować?

\- Może... Zgaduję... Nie... Nie jestem pewien – Louis zacinał się, rozbawiając Harry'ego. - To jest naprawdę dziwne i... Ja jestem _ojcem_! - Te ostatnie słowa wypłynęły z jego warg bez zahamowania.

Harry patrzył na niego, zaciekawiony, a jego twarz odmawiała okazania jakichkolwiek emocji. Ale kilka momentów upłynęło, zanim wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

\- Wiem. Liam i Niall mi powiedzieli.

 _No jasne_ , pomyślał Louis. Powinien być zdenerwowany tym, że Harry wiedział? To nie był jakiś duży sekret w zasadzie, ale może miało to większe znaczenie dla Harry'ego, niż przypuszczał.

\- Ale nie obchodzi mnie to – kontynuował Harry. - Jestem pewien, że jest świetną dziewczynką, ale szczerze mówiąc, ta mała ciekawostka nie zmienia faktu, jak zajebiście _uroczy_ jesteś.

Louis poczuł się tak, jakby był chory. Nikt nie odnosił się do niego w taki sposób przez długi czas, chyba że wliczymy do tego pijanego, zidiociałego Zayna, którego Louis nie brał pod uwagę.

W głowie mu się zakręciło, kiedy wyrzucił kolejny, głupi komentarz.

\- Tak, okej, ale jesteś sławny.

Na to zdanie, Harry zaśmiał się. Był to ordynarny odgłos, ale taki, który Louis docenił za brak ograniczeń i beztroskę. Louis nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek poznał kogoś w miarę szczęśliwego i strapionego w jednym momencie.

\- Nie bardzo – odparł Harry po uspokojeniu się. - Kogoś, kto nie może zdobyć kontraktu płytowego nie można do końca nazwać sławnym.

Louis nabrał dużego haustu powietrza do płuc, starając się odzyskać swój rozum w rozwijającej się przed nim sytuacji. Był w alejce. Właśnie teraz. Z Harrym. Harrym Stylesem. Harrym Stylesem z One Direction. Harrym Stylesem z One Direction, który stał przed nim, Louisem Tomlinsonem, z przechyloną głową, zarumienionymi policzkami i dużymi, niewinnie wydającymi się oczami, wpatrującymi się w niego z jakimś rodzajem emocji, której nie mógł rozpracować. Jakby nic z tego nie miało mieć żadnego znaczenia.

\- Jasne, ale wciąż...

\- Spójrz, - Harry wtrącił ponownie, tym razem brzmiąc na bardziej rozdrażnionego niż zazwyczaj – Louis. Chodzi o to, że jestem tobą zainteresowany, okej? I po sposobie, w jaki teraz patrzysz na mnie, mogę wywnioskować, że jest to obustronne. Nie szukam niczego poważnego i oceniając cię po fakcie, że jesteś ojcem, zgaduję, że ty również. Zatem, mamy _dwie_ wspólne rzeczy. Teraz nie wiem, skąd pochodzi twoje wahanie, albo jaki rodzaj paniki ci grozi, ale gwarantuję ci, że nie proszę cię o nic innego, jak tylko wspaniały wieczór. Byłeś w moim umyśle, od kiedy zobaczyłem cię w zeszłym tygodniu i naprawdę doceniłbym, gdybyś mógł z niego po prostu _zniknąć_. Więc po prostu zróbmy to i miejmy to za sobą.

Gardło Louisa nagle stało się lepkie i nieswoje. Ledwo był w stanie zarechotać.

\- Ale jesteś hetero.

Poczuł ulgę, kiedy twarz Harry'ego złagodniała i pojawił się na niej uśmiech.

\- Nie do końca.

To było to. To było wszystko, co Louis potrzebował usłyszeć. Oczywiście, nic z tego nie miało sensu, ale w tym momencie, jednak miało. Nie zorientował się nawet, że Harry chwycił jego dłoń w swoją i zataczał lekkie wzory na jego skórze, wysyłając małe wstrząsy energii elektrycznej przez jego zdenerwowany organizm.

\- U mnie, czy u ciebie? - spytał Louis z głosem chrapliwym i pogrubionym z pragnienia.

Harry uśmiechnął się, z oczami nieczytelnymi, a zarazem ponętnymi. Ścisnął dłoń Louisa mocniej, zanim ją puścił.

\- Moje mieszkanie to kiepska opcja, od kiedy dzielę je z Liamem i Niallem. Zgaduję, że masz opiekunkę do dziecka, skoro pracowałeś dzisiaj wieczorem – dumał Harry. - Więc, może u ciebie. Prowadzisz?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Louis z głową pulsującą z dziwności tej sytuacji. To było to. To miało się wydarzyć.

\- Świetnie – odrzekł zwyczajnie Harry. - Rozpracowałem to. Inaczej bym tutaj nie przyszedł.

\- To aroganckie z twojej strony – oznajmił Louis, czując się bardziej odważnie i bardziej jak on sam. - Pozwól mi tylko wysłać krótkiego smsa.

\- Śpiesz się – jęknął Harry i Louis naprawdę nie mógł zignorować, jak niecierpliwie i _zmysłowo_ zabrzmiał.

\- Jasne – rzucił lekceważąco, wyciągając telefon ze swojej kieszeni. Przeskakiwał swoje kontakty szybko, zanim wystukał krótką wiadomość do Zayna, która, miał nadzieję, mówiła wszystko, co powinno być powiedziane w tym momencie.

_Coś mi wypadło, do jutra._

Skrzywił się na myśl o zostawieniu Rosie na noc, ale wiedział, że Zayn będzie bardziej zainteresowany, gdy dowie się o wszystkim. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który opierał się o brukową ścianę z rękami założonymi na piersi. Wymienili uśmiechy.

\- Załatwione?

\- Załatwione – powiedział ostatecznie Louis, biorąc Harry'ego za rękę i wyciągając go z uliczki, odłożył swoje nieuniknione załamanie nerwowe na następny ranek, w zamian cicho dziękując Jacki za niefortunną walkę z grypą żołądkową.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


	5. Chapter 5

                                                          

 

Wbrew swojej własnej woli, Louis poczuł, jak rozbudza się powoli z czegoś, co było bardzo przyjemnym snem. Jego wizje wciąż były niewyraźne, ale dostrzegł delikatny blask światła, skradający się przez okiennice i wpadający do jego sypialni. Zamknął ponownie swoje oczy, zanurzając się w poduszce, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że najprawdopodobniej musiał się ślinić w ciągu nocy. Zbyt kuszącą opcją było zostanie w łóżku cały dzień.

Dał sobie kilka minut na ostateczne wybudzenie się i pozbieranie myśli. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy spał tak, jak dziś, więc nie był przyzwyczajony do pięknej poświaty po nocy dobrego snu. Osunął się w dół, przez co pościel zakryła więcej jego ciała.

Tylko kilka minut więcej.

Westchnął z zadowoleniem, wdychając powietrze dookoła niego. Zastanawiał się, jak dużo czasu minie, zanim Rosie obudzi się i będzie zmuszony zwlec się z łóżka.

Rosie...

Nagle wszystko powróciło do umysłu Louisa, jak grom z jasnego nieba. Telefon Jacki, dodatkowa zmiana, pojawienie się Harry'ego...

Louis zerknął pod pościel, niezbyt zaskoczony faktem, że był nagi. Rozglądnął się po pokoju gorączkowo, jakby oczekując kędzierzawego chłopaka, nagle wyrastającego zza drzwi lub z wnętrza jego szafy. Ale chłód materaca tuż koło niego podpowiadał mu, że może jego późno wieczorny gość wyszedł chwilę temu, niewątpliwie wymykając się, by uniknąć niezręcznej konfrontacji na temat budzenia się razem po nocy pełnej gorącej, jednakże nieoczekiwanej pasji.

Jęknął w swoją poduszkę. To byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze, gdyby miał kaca. W zamian, wszystkie jego wspomnienia z zeszłej nocy ożywiły się w jego głowie. Sposób, w jaki Harry złośliwie przesuwał swoje palce wzdłuż jego ręki aż do ramienia, podczas gdy prowadził samochód, sposób, w jaki pociągał za bransoletki Harry'ego, otrzymując figlarnie złośliwe spojrzenie od młodszego chłopaka, sposób, w jaki praktycznie wpadli przez drzwi frontowe i opadli na dywan w salonie – to wszystko przekwitało w żywe obrazy. I nawet momenty, w których jego pamięć została zamglona przez porywczość związaną z tym wszystkim, pamiętał _sensację_ swojej nagiej skóry naprzeciw Harry'ego, czy ciepło języka Harry'ego, gdy badał jego zarumienione ciało.

Nawet teraz Louis mógł poczuć, jak robi mu się gorąco pod pościelą. Jednak gdy pozwolił tym myślom ścieknąć z przodu jego umysłu, nie mógł nie przyznać, że _tęsknił_ za seksem. I nie miało znaczenia, że był to jego pierwszy raz z innym facetem; sex był _dobry_ i to liczyło się najbardziej.

Zerknął na swój telefon na szafce nocnej. Migające światełko wskazywało, że czeka na niego wiadomość.

Na szczęście, Zayn wysłał tylko jeden SMS. I nie był on nawet sprzed godziny.

_**rosie zaczyna się robić kapryśna. przyjdziesz za niedługo czy dalej się pieprzysz?** _

Louis zaśmiał się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Jak się spodziewał, Zayn zrozumiał jego tajemniczą wiadomość z poprzedniego wieczoru i wziął wszystko na siebie, wykonując obowiązki ojca chrzestnego. Nagle zrobił się bardzo wdzięczny, że Harry był na tyle przyzwoity, by wymknąć się w nocy i uratować Louisa od niezręczności wykopania piosenkarza ze swojego apartamentu, mogąc w ten sposób odebrać swoją córkę.

To była dziwna myśl. Louis przespał się z kimś sławnym. Jasne, Harry odrzucał tę etykietkę, ale Louis myślał przeciwnie. Ludzie _wiedzieli_ , kim był Harry albo, ostatecznie, rozpoznaliby go, gdyby zauważyli go na ulicy. I to było tyle, co Louis mógł sobie powiedzieć. Zastanawiał się, jakie byłoby jego życie, gdyby Rosie się nie urodziła, jeżeli wylądowałby na przesłuchaniu do _X Factor_ tak, jak zawsze chciał.

Ale Louis odrzucił te fantazje. Był bardziej niż zadowolony ze swojej rzeczywistości. I jeżeli kiedykolwiek zapomni, to powinien przypomnieć sobie o małym, pięknym robaczku, którego miał zaszczyt nazywać swoją córką.

I przypomnieć sobie także o fakcie, że ostatecznie nie musi być sławny, by przelecieć Harry'ego Stylesa.

* * *

Louis popijał herbatę, okazjonalnie zerkając na Zayna, którego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się w ciągu ostatniej chwili.

Kiedy Louis powiedział Zaynowi, co zdarzyło się zeszłej nocy, szczęka mu opadła. Trochę dramatycznie, pomyślał Louis, ale ostatecznie była to jego szczera reakcja. Minęło trzydzieści sekund, zanim rysy jego twarzy wykrzywiły się w zmieszaniu, jakby stał na granicy zadania bardzo ważnego pytania. Zlekceważył nawet swoją herbatę, jajka i tosty. W końcu minęła kolejna minuta, aż twarz Zayna powróciła do zamyślenia i intensywnego skupienia, które właśnie miał na sobie.

Louis chwycił widelec pełen jajka i nakarmił nim Rosie, która wciąż ospale siedziała na jego kolanach. Trzymała się kieszeni na koszulce Louisa, sennie żując jedzenie, które jej podawał.

\- Śpiący robaczek? - rzekł łagodnie Louis.

\- Śijąci - potwierdziła Rosie, opierając główkę z długimi, brązowymi loczkami na jego piersi.

Louis spojrzał na Zayna, który teraz gapił się na parę ojca i córki w niedowierzaniu.

\- Co? - spytał defensywnie. - Karmię tutaj moją córkę, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Ale Zayn potrząsnął głową, lekceważąc ten komentarz i Louis zebrał się w sobie, ponieważ Zayn w końcu zaczął wyglądać tak, jakby był gotów zadawać pytania.

\- Czekaj – zaczął powoli i Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, tylko żachnąć się. Zamierzał skorzystać z wolnego, niepewnego podejścia. - Harry... Styles?

Na to Louis wywrócił oczami i przeniósł Rosie na kanapę, gdzie położył ją delikatnie, by mogła spać dalej. Dał jej leciutkiego całusa w czoło, zanim powrócił do kuchennego stołu Zayna, gdzie jego najlepszy przyjaciel wciąż patrzył na niego, jakby czekał na jakiś rodzaj wstrząsającego objawienia.

\- Tak, _Harry Styles_ – szepnął Louis ostrożnie, nie chcąc obudzić swojej córki. - O kim innym mógłbym mówić?

\- Nie mam pojęcia! - odezwał się nagle Zayn, sprawiając, że Louis posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, mówiące: _Zamknij tę cholerną jadaczkę._ Obniżył swój głos, kiedy odezwał się ponownie: - Co powinienem myśleć, kiedy jedyną rzeczą, jaką mi wyjawiłeś, było 'Harry i ja przespaliśmy się ze sobą zeszłej nocy'? Kto, _do kurwy_ , wyskakuje z czymś takim?

Louis nie przejął się tym, że Zayn przeklął; w końcu, Rosie spała. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, zakładając nogę na nogę.

\- Myślałem, że wiedziałeś, że zaliczyłem kogoś zeszłej nocy.

\- Tak, ale nie Harry'ego Stylesa – odparł, a Louis skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Zayn westchnął, kontynuując: - Jak to się w ogóle zdarzyło? Tylko mi nie mów, że go _prześladowałeś_ , ponieważ jest to przesada, nawet dla ciebie, Lou...

Louis kopnął Zayna w nogę pod stołem, zanim posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, ostrzegające go przed wytwarzaniem głośnych dźwięków. Zanurzył się z powrotem w swoim siedzeniu i powiedział:

\- Oczywiście, że go nie prześladowałem, durniu. Pojawił się w mojej restauracji. Nawet nie planowałem wpaść na niego, prawda? To po prostu się... _wydarzyło_.

Coś w tej frazie pocieszyło Louisa, jakby wszystko było daleko poza jego kontrolą. I może tak było.

Zayn obserwował Louisa delikatnie, może jakby myśląc, że ma coś jeszcze do dodania. Ale po kilku chwilach ciszy, jego ramiona opadły i zaczerpnął głębokiego oddechu.

\- W porządku – oznajmił powoli i Louis mógł zauważyć jego widoczne rozpracowywanie sytuacji. - Zatem, co to znaczy? Zobaczysz się z nim ponownie?

Louis zamrugał. Nie rozmyślał nad tym. Ale oczywistą odpowiedzią było donośne 'nie.' Jak on mógł? Nie miał nawet zamiaru kontaktowania się z nim i wyraźnie nie oczekiwał od Harry'ego ponownego pojawienia się w restauracji. Harry rzekł to wczoraj wieczorem:

„ _Byłeś w moim umyśle, od kiedy zobaczyłem cię w zeszłym tygodniu i naprawdę doceniłbym, gdybyś mógł z niego po prostu_ _ _zniknąć__ _. Więc po prostu zróbmy to i miejmy to za sobą.”_

Więc to jest to. Zrobili to i mają to za sobą. Dlaczego potrzebowaliby widzieć się ze sobą ponownie?

Cicho godząc się z faktem, że Harry był poza jego organizmem, powiedział:

\- Nie. Nie, prawdopodobnie nie.

Zayn zmierzył go podejrzliwie, bezgłośnie zastanawiając się, jak Louis może być tak spokojny odnośnie całej tej sytuacji. To nie było normalne. Ale jeżeli był on szczęśliwy – a co ważniejsze – _uwolniony_ od swoich frustracji seksualnych, nie mógł narzekać, prawda?

\- Okej – przyznał Zayn. - Zatem, myślę, że to oznacza, że możemy ruszyć do przodu.

\- Tak, dziękuję bardzo. - Louis westchnął z ulgą.

\- Może w końcu pomyślisz o znalezieniu kogoś... _normalnego_ , następnym razem, jak będziesz chciał go przyzwoicie wypieprzyć. - Jego oczy ponownie zabłysły figlarnie.

Louis żachnął się. Kuknął do Rosie, która spała smacznie na kanapie. W takich momentach jak ten, był zaskoczony, jak bardzo przypominała ona Eleanor, nawet gdy nie była przytomna. To nie było tak, że koniecznie tęsknił za swoją byłą dziewczyną, ponieważ kto o zdrowym umyśle opuściłby swoją rodzinę, bez przyzwoitości pozostawienia długiego, wyjaśniającego listu? Nie, odkrył, że nie było już dłużej miejsca w jego sercu dla dziewczyny, która przyznała się do opuszczenia swojej siedmiomiesięcznej córki w wiadomości tekstowej. Od wtedy, Louis po prostu nie czuł się gotowy na nowy związek.

Ale nie oznaczało to, że był też niezobowiązanym typem, zwłaszcza po ostatniej nocy. Jak niezapomniane było jego przeżycie z Harrym, nigdy nie będzie zaliczane do niczego, jak tylko do anegdoty lub sprośnego wspomnienia na szczególnie samotne noce. Louis odkrył, że nie lubił budzić się w pustym łóżku, chyba że zasypiał samotnie. Nie mógł tego wytłumaczyć; to było po prostu to, kim był. I nie był pewien, czy znał kogoś wartego narażania tej pozycji w najbliższym czasie.

\- Nie, prawdopodobnie nie będę tego robił ponownie – wymruczał Louis, mieszając herbatę łyżeczką. - To naprawdę nie w moim stylu.

* * *

Louis był w łóżku tego wieczora wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj. Nie mógł znaleźć programu w telewizji, który by mu się podobał, a Rosie usnęła w połowie czytania dobranocki. I od kiedy Zayn pracował dzisiaj wieczorem, zorientował się, że wczesne pójście spać nie było do końca złą rzeczą.

Nieobecnie przerzucał strony w książce, którą pożyczył od swojej mamy i obiecał zwrócić w zeszłe Święta. Dlaczego pomyślał, że dzisiejszy wieczór był odpowiedni, by w końcu ją skończyć?

Westchnął, sfrustrowany brakiem zmęczenia. Po jego ostatnim, błogim śnie, był prawie niechętny przed pójściem do łóżka, bardzo dobrze wiedząc, że nie byłoby to tak pokrzepiające, jak wyobraził to sobie w swoim umyśle. Więc leżał żałośnie na całym łóżku, czekając na sen albo inny, ciężki przedmiot, zmuszający go do nieprzytomności.

Jego uwaga została odwrócona od malowniczej plamy na ścianie, kiedy usłyszał wibrację telefonu na szafce nocnej. Uniósł się ku niej prawie zbyt ochoczo, podekscytowany, jakiego kontaktu ludzkiego ta wiadomość dotyczy. Ale nagle miał problemy z oddychaniem, kiedy przeczytał czekający na niego sms.

_**ukradłem twój numer zanim wymknąłem się dzisiejszego ranka. mogę do ciebie zadzwonić?** _

Louis był pewien, że jego serce ominęło kilka uderzeń, podczas których odczytywał tę wiadomość parę razy. Rozglądnął się głupio po pokoju, jakby spodziewał się kogoś sporządzającego intymny protokół, dotyczący jego obecnego dylematu. Ale kiedy ponownie spojrzał na sms'a, wciąż wymagającego odpowiedzi, niemądrze wystukał to, co pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl.

_harry?_

Oczywiście, że był to Harry. Ale to nie oznaczało, że nie mógł się upewnić dwa razy.

Kilka dręczących minut minęło, zanim jego telefon ponownie zaczął wibrować i omal nie uderzył się w twarz z podniecenia.

_**jesteś uroczy. mogę zadzwonić?** _

_teraz?_

_**nie pisałbym do ciebie teraz, jeżeli nie miałbym tego na myśli** _

_um... jasne._

Ledwo minęła minuta, zanim jego telefon pobudził się do życia z tym samym nieznajomym numerem mrugającym na wyświetlaczu. Zawahał się, zastanawiając, czy odebranie połączenia naruszyłoby w jakiś sposób wewnętrzne porozumienie, jakie ze sobą miał. Ale tyle samo czasu zajęło Louisowi przekonanie siebie, że zachowuje się głupio i nacisnął klawisz 'Odbierz'.

\- S-Słucham. - Jego głos był szorstki, więc przeczyścił swoje gardło.

Po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiał cichutki chichot.

\- Hej, Lou.

\- Co tam? Znaczy, jak się masz? Znaczy... - Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed jękiem. - Cześć.

\- Stary, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej odbierałeś telefon? - Louis mógł usłyszeć rozbawiony ton Harry'ego.

\- Zamknij się – odpowiedział Louis, trochę zbyt swobodnie. - Jest to coś, do czego powinienem się przyzwyczaić? Późne sms'y i telefony od obcych numerów?

\- Nie będzie obcy, jeżeli zapiszesz go w swoich kontaktach – odparł zwyczajnie Harry. - Nie wiem. A powinieneś?

Jak, do cholery, można na to odpowiedzieć?

\- Um... - zaczął, ale przerwał mu śmiech Harry'ego.

\- Słuchaj, chciałbym cię znowu zobaczyć - powiedział Harry bez wstępu. - Czy to... Czy byłoby to w porządku?

W głowie Louisa znajdowało się tysiące potencjalnych odpowiedzi, ale tą, którą wybrał, było: - W sensie, przespać się ze sobą znowu? - Powinien się zabić.

\- Ha, nie tak od razu – odpowiedział miłosiernie Harry. Ale po namyśle dodał: – To nie tak, że nie chciałbym tego zrobić ponownie. Ale byłoby miło zobaczyć cię w ciągu dnia, tak dla odmiany i _nie_ w sklepie spożywczym. Nie przejmuj się, to nie jest randka, czy coś takiego. Tylko kawa. Znam miejsce, gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

W tym momencie, bezsensowne wydawało się dyskutowanie, więc Louis westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Jasne – rzekł i pomyślał, że może usłyszał Harry'ego, wydającego dźwięk po drugiej stronie słuchawki, przypominający ulgę. - Jestem wolny jutro popołudniu, zaraz po mojej zmianie obiadowej, jeżeli ci to pasuje.

\- Idealnie – odpowiedział Harry. - Napiszę ci, jak trafić na miejsce. Bądź pewien, że zapiszesz sobie ten numer.

Louis zachichotał.

\- Będzie to pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobię. Zatem, do zobaczenia jutro, Harry.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro, Lou – rzucił, rozłączając się.

Prawie odruchowo, Louis gwałtownie rzucił swój telefon do stóp łóżka, patrząc na niego, jakby zdradził każdą obietnicę, jaką nadał sobie, by nigdy nie spotkać Harry'ego Stylesa ponownie.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


	6. Chapter 6

                                                             

 

To był pracowity dzień i Louis był spóźniony.

Spóźniał się od samego rana, kiedy jego budzik nie zadzwonił o odpowiedniej godzinie, a następnie obudził się przez grymaśną i głodną Rosie. Wołała do niego ze swojego łóżeczka z pokoju obok jego drzwi, ale bezskutecznie. W swoim porannym pośpiechu, robiąc jajecznicę i tosty, przysiągł sobie w myślach, by kupić jej łóżko, ponieważ była wystarczająco duża i jak tylko pozwoli na to jego stan majątkowy. Tym sposobem nie będzie musiał się przejmować nieumyślnym zagłodzeniem swojego dziecka z powodu wadliwego budzika.

Kiedy pojawił się w domu opiekunki, dziesięć minut później niż planował, Louis pokrótce rozważył propozycję swojej mamy, dotyczącą zapisania Rosie na jakąś formę opieki nad dziećmi. Ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić, nie może zostawić jej pod opieką całkowitych nieznajomych. Aczkolwiek nie do końca podobał mu się pomysł używania opiekunek, dopóki, absolutnie i koniecznie, będzie miał co najmniej zbudowaną z nimi jakąś więź, przejrzy je dokładnie i sprawdzi ich kwalifikacje. Żłobek byłby z pewnością łatwiejszy i bardziej zorganizowany niż dzwonienie do opiekunki, kiedy jego plan pracy tego wymaga, ale chciał tyle stabilności w życiu Rosie, ile mógł tylko zaoferować. Niestety stateczność nie wliczała wrzucania ją do grupy innych, zasmarkanych maluchów wcześniej niż było to konieczne.

Tak przeklinając swój budzik, opiekunkę i powszechne spóźnienie, dobiegł do restauracji trzydzieści sekund przed czasem. Zayn kręcił się gdzieś w pobliżu, ale Louis nie miał nawet okazji przywitać się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, ponieważ pośpiech związany z czasem lunchu był gorszy niż zazwyczaj. Klienci przeważnie zaczynali pojawiać się piętnaście minut przed południem, lecz dzisiaj wystąpił jakiś wyjątek, w którym czas oczekiwania rozszerzył się do w pół do jedenastej.

Louis jęknął, musząc pobierać jedną porcję obiadu po drugiej z kuchni, ledwo zdolny do trzymania się żądań. Jego spojrzenie okazjonalnie łapało Zayna i oferowali sobie bezgłośne współczucie, po czym wracali do swoich zamówień, swojego kolejnego źródła stresu.

I co gorsza, popołudniowa kawa Louisa z Harrym zalegała na tyłach jego umysłu, jak jakiś pasożyt, pożerając jakąkolwiek uwagę, którą mógł zaoferować. Mimo że nie fatygował się podzieleniem tej informacji z Zaynem, czuł, jakby skrywał przed nim jakiś sekret. Nie mógł do końca wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale wydawało się to dziwne, nawet dla niego, by utrzymywać coś tak pozornie niewinnego, a zarazem szalenie rozpraszającego przed swoim przyjacielem.

Ale zaraz potem zapewniał Zayna, że nie zobaczy się z Harrym ponownie, a to nie było dokładnie trzymanie się tego postanowienia.

Wciąż jednak wiedział, że musiał się wymsknąć niezauważony z czasem ukończenia swojej zmiany. Inaczej Zayn złapałby go i albo zaprowadził do jakiegoś baru, albo przesłuchał tak, że nie mógłby dłużej oddychać. I kiedy zegar wskazał godzinę czwartą, był gotowy do wyjścia i szybkiego zniknięcia przez frontowe drzwi, pośpiesznie wpadając do swojego samochodu, zanim ktokolwiek go zauważył.

Przeszukał paragony i inne skrawki papieru porozrzucane na swojej desce rozdzielczej, szukając małej karteczki, gdzie wypisał sobie kierunki do tajnej kawiarni Harry'ego. To na pewno nie była jedna z tych, o których słyszał wcześniej, ale ufał opinii drugiego chłopaka. Ostatecznie był on przyzwyczajony do ciekawskich spojrzeń i nie uważałby tego miejsca za bezpieczne bez doświadczenia.

Pomimo posiadania wskazówek, Louis zgubił drogę, jeżdżąc bezcelowo poprzez ciasne podjazdy i uliczki, zanim zatrzymał się i poprosił o pomoc. Miał szczęście, ponieważ był oddalony tylko o pięć minut od kawiarni; objeżdżał ją w kółko przez cały czas.

Kiedy wjechał na miejsce parkingowe, jego serce biło szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Nienawidził tego, jak _zdenerwowany_ był w tej chwili. Harry powiedział osobiście: to nie była randka. Ale niepewność związana z czymkolwiek to spotkanie było, działała na niego bardziej niż miała prawo. I z czasem wejścia – nie, wtargnięcia – przez frontowe drzwi uroczej kawiarenki, był piętnaście minut spóźniony.

Obrócił się, ignorując zainteresowane spojrzenia tylko kilku klientów, rozproszonych w całym pomieszczeniu. Na szczęście zrobił z siebie głupka tylko przez kilka sekund, zanim...

\- Louis!

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Harry'ego, stojącego w odległym kącie kafejki przy stole obok okna wychodzącego na patio, którego Louis nie zauważył, gdy przybył. Kędzierzawy chłopak wyglądał nieoczekiwanie promiennie jak na niego, zupełnie jakby cały ożywił się wraz z jego pojawieniem się.

Ale takie myślenie było absurdalne dla Louisa.

Louis podbiegł, omijając kilka krzeseł stojących na jego drodze. Harry tylko obserwował go, gdy usiadł przy stole, żenująco zziajany przez dzisiejszy chaos. To był pierwszy prawdziwy moment, by usiąść i ochłonąć. Westchnął w fotelu.

\- Zaczynałem myśleć, że nie masz zamiaru przyjść – powiedział bez ogródek Harry, wciąż patrząc na Louisa ze swoimi szklistymi, szmaragdowymi oczami. Jego skóra wyglądała szczególnie perłowo w świetle słonecznym i Louis nie mógł przestać myśleć, jak perfekcyjnie młodszy chłopak przed nim się prezentuje.

\- Wybacz. Zabiegany dzień – wyjaśnił szczerze. A potem dodał: - Ale nie przegapiłbym tego.

_Brzmisz zbyt desperacko, Tomlinson._

Ale Harry tylko uśmiechnął się do niego, a jego dołeczki spowodowały jakiś rodzaj słodkiej agonii w dolnych partiach brzucha Louisa. Nigdy nie poznał kogoś tak utalentowanego w przekraczaniu granicy pomiędzy byciem słodkim i seksownym, jak robił to Harry i Louis zastanawiał się, jak mógł uważać się za heteroseksualistę.

\- To dobrze – rzekł Harry, wciąż się uśmiechając. Przyglądał się Louisowi przez moment, prawie jakby spodziewał się, że wstanie i wyjdzie lub zrobi coś podobnego, co nie wliczało zostania tutaj z nim. Ale potem zapytał: - Nie zamierzasz niczego zamówić?

Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Kofeina prawdopodobnie nie jest teraz najlepszym pomysłem. Rozluźnię się trochę i wtedy może to przemyślę.

\- Jasne, w porządku – mruknął Harry, spoglądając na stół, potem na swój kubek, zanim z powrotem spojrzał na Louisa z kłopotliwym uśmiechem. Coś w tej niezręczności uspokoiło Louisa; ostatecznie nie tylko on kompletnie nie był pewien, co robić.

Rozumiejąc, że konwersacja była nieodzowna w tym momencie, Louis zdecydował przemówić dla spokoju obydwu z nich.

\- Więc ty wciąż... No wiesz, śpiewasz? To wciąż to, czym się zajmujesz?

Jednakże, nie mógł on gwarantować, że będzie to płynna rozmowa.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, zerkając w dół i przygryzł swoją wargę, a kiedy to zrobił, Louis jęknął w duchu.

\- Um, tak jakby. Myślę, że wspomniałem o tym wcześniej, ale wytwórnie płytowe nie podpisały jeszcze z nami kontraktu. Cały czas próbujemy to wszystko poukładać i przetestować nasze szczęście tu i tam. Ale teraz... Wydaje mi się, że to raczej hobby. Nawet nie wiem, co mam o tym powiedzieć. Wszystko, czym zajmowałem się przez ten rok, to śpiewanie i występowanie z Niallem i Liamem. Nie wiemy nic więcej.

Louis pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. On tak samo nie znał innego życia, poza tym z Rosie.

\- Jasne, rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że coś dobrego się pojawi – odparł miło.

Harry podniósł wzrok, lokując swoje zielone oczy na niebieskich tęczówkach Louisa. Jego policzki zarumieniły się, kiedy powiedział:

\- Miejmy nadzieję.

Louis nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego Harry stał się taki powściągliwy, prawie delikatny. W ich wcześniejszych kontaktach to Harry przejmował kontrolę. Tutaj jednakże zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej. I Louis nie rozumiał, dlaczego miało to takie znaczenie dla niego, widząc, że nie do końca zna faceta, by oceniać, co było lub nie było w jego stylu. Faktycznie, choć nieformalnie, chłopak przed nim był jego _jedno-nocną przygodą_. Nikim więcej.

Wciąż jednak był on ciekawy.

\- Hej, Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Czemu umówiłeś się ze mną dzisiaj? - Louis przygryzł swoją wargę tuż po zadaniu pytania, ponieważ Harry spojrzał na niego z miną wyrażającą zdezorientowanie. - W sensie, nie _umówiłeś_ jak na randkę czy coś, ponieważ powiedziałeś, że to nie jest randka. - Louis pośpiesznie starał się naprawić swój błąd. - Ale, raczej, dlaczego zadzwoniłeś do mnie i dlaczego chciałeś się spotkać?

Louis pomyślał, że mógł obrazić młodszego chłopaka, ale poczuł ulgę, widząc, że uśmiecha się szczerze, jakby krążył dookoła tego pytania i czekał na zadanie go przez niego. Wzruszył niewinnie ramionami, w końcu nawiązując bezpośredni kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Nie wiem. Chciałem cię zobaczyć. I chyba chciałem wiedzieć, czy może chciałbyś to powtórzyć. - Harry zatrzymał się, zanim ściszonym głosem sprecyzował: - Mam na myśli seks.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, podczas gdy Harry obserwował go z kamienną twarzą. Nie zamierzał tego robić, ale sam fakt, że Harry proponował coś, co wydawało się tak proste, ale w rzeczywistości było znacznie bardziej skomplikowane, wręcz niepojęte... Cóż, bawiło go to. Nawet jeżeli nie powinno.

Unosząc brew, powiedział:

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz tego tak od razu.

Harry założył ręce na piersi i oparł się na krześle.

\- Zatem musiałem skłamać.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, pochłaniając szczegóły swoich twarzy i reakcje, jakby była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobią. Kilka sekund później zaczęło się wydawać, jakby czekali na pierwszy ruch drugiego, insynuujący jakąś nutę pożądania lub pragnienia.

\- Co to ma oznaczać? - spytał Louis, próbując utrzymać najzwyklejszy ton, na jaki było go stać. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie usłyszał, jak jego głos zadrżał podczas wymawiania ostatniego słowa.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musi to mieć nazwę albo znaczenie? Byłby to tylko seks pomiędzy dwoma osobami, które są dla siebie atrakcyjne. Byłoby zwyczajnie, bez zo...

\- Jasne, jasne, 'bez zobowiązań'. Rozumiem – powiedział szybko Louis. - Nie będzie to dla ciebie dziwne? Znaczy, jesteś sławny...

\- Nie do końca.

\- … więc możesz wybrać kogo tylko zechcesz – zakończył Louis.

Harry rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, prawie zastanawiając się, czy Louis łapie, o co mu chodzi.

\- Może nie jest to coś, czym jestem zainteresowany – zasugerował Harry. - Może jestem w takim punkcie mojego życia, gdzie nie czuję się całkowicie wygodnie z możliwością wybierania kogo tylko zechcę.

Co to, do diaska, miało znaczyć?

Harry pochylił się i Louis był wdzięczny, że kawiarnia była prawie opustoszała, inaczej ktoś mógłby usłyszeć tę upokarzającą rozmowę.

\- Chcę uprawiać seks z _tobą_ , Lou. - Louis jęknął wewnętrznie poprzez sprośny sposób, w jaki jego imię zabrzmiało w ustach Harry'ego, nawet w skróconej formie. - Seks, nic więcej. Powiedz mi, że jest to coś, czym nie jesteś zainteresowany. Teraz rzeczywiście masz dużo rzeczy na swojej głowie – córkę, pracę, cokolwiek innego – więc ja byłbym tylko twoją szybką odskocznią, a ty byłbyś moją. To wszystko.

Przynajmniej Louis nie był już dłużej zaniepokojony, czy Harry oswoił się ze znikaniem po nocach, czy też nie. I tak bardzo, jak miało to sens, Louis nie mógł skupić swoich myśli na fakcie, że to _jego_ Harry wybrał do robienia tego wszystkiego. Może było to szczęście albo coś innego, co kompletnie z nim pogrywało. Lecz wciąż nie zasiedliło się to z nim odpowiednio.

Rozum i logika zaczęły zalewać umysł Louisa. Wyprostował się i przybrał najbardziej poważny wyraz twarzy, na jaki było go stać, jakby chciał uświadomić Harry'emu powagę sytuacji.

\- Nie wiem, czy to jest taki dobry pomysł.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. Ledwo się znamy.

\- I o to, po części, chodzi.

\- Co, pieprzenie totalnych nieznajomych?

\- Nie – powiedział stanowczo Harry. - Unikanie emocjonalnego zaangażowania. Będziemy wolni od zobowiązań, które działają w normalnych związkach. I jeżeli kiedyś nadejdzie taki czas, w którym jeden z nas pozna kogoś, z kim chciałby się umawiać, to zakończymy tę sprawę na dobre. Wszyscy mamy potrzeby, Lou, i to byłaby nasza droga na zaspokojenie ich. To _marzenie_ każdego faceta.

Louis zorientował się, że nagle zaczyna łapać się brzytwy, szukając ostatniego strzępku rozumu przeciwko Harry'emu.

\- Ludzie się dowiedzą...

\- Ja nie powiem, jeżeli ty nie powiesz – rzekł Harry, spoglądając na niego z ciemniejącymi, zielonymi oczami. - Dodatkowo to nie jest dokładnie tak, że jestem śledzony przez paparazzich, gdziekolwiek nie pójdę.

Louis dał temu chwilę rozwagi, zanim powiedział:

\- Nie chcę, by moja córka przywiązała się do kogokolwiek. - Zaraz potem Harry efektywnie jęknął i Louis poczuł, jak cierniste uczucie irytacji rośnie w nim. - Co?

\- Nie _przywiąże_ się – odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony Harry. - To nie jest tak, że zamierzamy rozmawiać, czy coś, przed ani po seksie.

\- To nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje.

\- Zamierzasz przedstawić mnie swojej córce? - Spojrzenie Harry'ego było intensywne. Louis był w pełni świadomy, że nie chciał poruszać tej sprawy. - Zamierzasz?

Louis instynktownie pokręcił głową. Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Zatem nie może ona przyzwyczaić się do kogoś, kogo w życiu nie poznała. Tak to właśnie działa.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w kierunek, jaki osiągnęła ta konwersacja. Zeszłej nocy Harry wydawał się raczej niezdecydowany z perspektywą uprawiania z nim seksu, a teraz praktycznie zmuszał go do tego. Choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ten układ – te nieformalne spiknięcia, do których zachęcałby go Zayn, gdyby nie wliczały Harry'ego – z pewnością zaspakajałby większość jego potrzeb seksualnych, ale Louis nie mógł po prostu wyobrazić sobie, jakby to prosperowało. Zanim wiedział, co robi, podniósł się z krzesła, bardzo zaskakując Harry'ego.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę kontynuować tę rozmowę – odparł Louis, chowając kluczyki do swojej kieszeni i przygotował się do wyjścia. - Jesteś miłym kolesiem, Harry, naprawdę. Ale mam znacznie więcej rzeczy do przemyślenia i nie sądzę, by miało to szansę zadziałać. Jeżeli chcesz się spotkać ponownie, daj mi znać. To wszystko, czym jestem zainteresowany.

Harry tylko patrzył, jak Louis wycofuje się powoli i bezgłośnie obserwował, aż starszy chłopak w końcu obrócił się i wyszedł z kafejki, zostawiając go bez żadnego słowa.

Kiedy Louis wsiadł do swojego samochodu, zastanowił się, jak całe ich spotkanie przeszło z jednej rzeczy do czegoś całkowicie innego przy jej końcu. Lubił Harry'ego, naprawdę go lubił. Ale bycie w jego pobliżu oddziaływało na Louisa w sposób, którego nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Rozmyślał, jak długo jego opór mógł przetrwać, jeżeli zostałby tam chwilę dłużej.

Wyjeżdżając z miejsca parkingowego, usłyszał, jak jego telefon wibruje. Prawie nie chciał go sprawdzać, ale wiedział, że i tak będzie musiał to zrobić.

 _zadzwoń, kiedy zmienisz zdanie_ , brzmiała wiadomość od Harry'ego.

Louis uśmiechnął się, po czym rzucił telefon na tylne siedzenie swojego auta.

* * *

Kiedy. Nie 'jeżeli.' Kiedy.

Następny dzień był cudem bez incydentów. Louis wstał wyjątkowo wcześnie, by przygotować śniadanie dla Rosie, zanim zawiózł ją do opiekunki. Ale z czasem, gdy ją tam zostawił, znalazł się w drodze powrotnej do domu, robiąc sobie dzień wolny od pracy. Nigdy tego nie robił, co sprawiło, że jego szefostwo zaakceptowało jego symulowaną chorobę znacznie szybciej i gładko. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił, ale nie miał ochoty iść do pracy. Czuł się lekko winny za zostawienie Rosie z opiekunką na cały dzień, ale potrzebował go na... zrobienie czegoś. Pozbieranie swoich myśli, na przykład.

Wpatrywał się w swój telefon, który w przeciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin stał się zmorą jego istnienia. Nie obchodziło go, ile razy przeczytał wiadomość Harry'ego, którą zdecydowanie powinien usunąć w tym momencie, by uwolnić się dalszego cierpienia psychicznego.

Kiedy. Nie 'jeżeli.' Kiedy.

Ubolewał nad całą tą sprawą. Jak argument Harry'ego z niedorzecznego stał się pociągający w ciągu jednego dnia? Nie miał pojęcia, ale Louis wiedział, że jakakolwiek byłaby odpowiedź, odsunęła go ona od pracy i zagnieździła w salonie, gdzie tylko wgapiał się w komórkę, czekając, aż coś się wydarzy.

To wszystko wydawało się raczej nieuniknione, gdy chwycił swój telefon, nie myśląc nawet o konsekwencjach.

 _nie mam zamiaru zadzwonić_ , wysłał.

Minęło pięć minut, zanim komórka zaczęła wibrować w jego dłoniach.

_**gdzie jesteś?** _

_w domu. jesteś zajęty?_

Louis wstrzymał oddech, gdy nadeszła odpowiedź.

_**będę za trzydzieści minut.** _

Następne pół godziny było najdłuższym w życiu Louisa, dając mu dużo czasu na przemyślenie wszystkiego co najmniej trzy razy. Ale za każdym razem, gdy się uzasadniał, wracał do punktu wyjścia. Zbyt łatwe było posiadanie wszystkiego na swoim miejscu, jak miał to w zwyczaju. Jednak w momencie, w którym rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, był zbyt zmęczony, by przejmować się kwestionowaniem tego dłużej.

Podszedł do drzwi powoli, niemalże czekając, by zobaczyć, czy zawalą się z własnej woli. Kiedy tak się nie stało, wziął głęboki oddech i przekręcił gałkę, otwierając je.

Harry wyglądał tak, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co ma zrobić ze swoimi rękami. Zdecydował się na włożenie ich do kieszeni, uśmiechając się do Louisa ze swojego miejsca za progiem. Louis wzruszył ramionami, a Harry odwzajemnił jego gest, jakby obydwoje pogodzili się z nieuniknionym.

Louis przesunął się, by wpuścić Harry'ego do środka i zamknął za nim drzwi. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, zanim zbliżyli się do siebie ostrożnie, nie urywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Harry westchnął, gdy Louis delikatnie sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka, który zarumienił się pod jego dotykiem. Uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, a Louis tylko zatrzepotał rzęsami w kierunku młodszego chłopaka.

\- Więc nie jesteś zainteresowany, hm? - Harry próbował się zgrywać, ale jego głos był gruby i kipiący z pragnienia.

\- Okazało się, że jestem. - Wypowiedzenie tego było zbyt proste.

\- Jesteśmy sami?

\- Jesteśmy sami.

\- Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie?

Louis dał sobie chwilę, by rozważyć to pytanie, głaszcząc policzek Harry'ego swoim kciukiem.

\- Chyba ostatecznie chciałem być twoją szybką odskocznią.

To było wszystko, co trzeba było powiedzieć, zanim Louis zmniejszył odległość między nimi, otulając wargi Harry'ego swoimi.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


	7. Chapter 7

                                                            

 

To nie był delikatny pocałunek, chociaż Louis mógł go zainicjować jako taki.

Moment, w którym złączyły się ich wargi – jego spierzchnięte naprzeciw niewytłumaczalnie pełnych i czerwonych Harry'ego – Louis poczuł jakiś rodzaj elektryczności, towarzyszący ich pierwszemu pocałunkowi zaledwie trzy noce temu. Chciał poprowadzić to powoli i sensownie, ponieważ nie znał żadnego innego sposobu, by się poruszyć, ale Harry miał inne intencje, praktycznie przylegając do niego i napierając mocno na usta Louisa. Ostatecznie Louis zrezygnował z posiadania kontroli i pozwolił przejąć ją Harry'emu. Stali tak, trzęsąc się i przyciągając bliżej do siebie z potrzebą.

Louis objął szyję Harry'ego, powoli wsuwając palce w zmierzwione loki na czubku jego głowy. Były takie _miękkie_ i nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby zacząć masować jego czaszkę, powodując lekki jęk, który ledwo wydostał się z ust Harry'ego. W odpowiedzi Harry przygryzł dolną wargę Louisa, wystarczająco, by zostawić mały ślad na później, podczas gdy jego ręce zakradły się, by objąć talię Louisa i po omacku dotarły do pleców, szarpiąc materiał, który w końcu stanie się bezużyteczny. Dreszcze przebiegły wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa, gdy Harry zaczął masować jego lędźwie, jednocześnie przybliżając ich dolne partie ciała do siebie w sensacji, która sprawiła, że oboje chcieli wyskoczyć ze swoich ciał.

Gdy Harry popchnął go na najbliższą ścianę, Louis starał się sobie przypomnieć poprzednią osobę, którą całował z taką intensywnością, nie wliczając jego ostatniej nocy z Harrym. To było wręcz żenujące, jak długo zajęło mu zrozumienie, że Eleanor była ostatnia; krótkie przebłyski jej twarzy migały pod jego powiekami. To było wtedy, gdy wierzył, że podobają mu się dziewczyny, a teraz namiętnie całował Harry'ego i nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko jęczeć przez znajomość tego wszystkiego. To było takie dobre.

Louis z chęcią zaakceptował postępowanie Harry'ego, kiedy przyległ jeszcze mocniej do niego, idealnie dopasowując ich ciała. Harry delikatnie rozwarł nogi Louisa, żeby móc wsunąć kolano pomiędzy nie, przybliżając się tak blisko niego, jak było to możliwe. Harry trzymał jedną rękę naprzeciw ściany, druga poruszała się po boku Louisa, znajdując swoje miejsce wygodnie w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa i masując znajdującą się tam skórę.

Harry jako pierwszy przerwał pocałunek, który trwał dłużej niż powinien. Jednakże to i tak wydawało się za wcześnie, kiedy młodszy chłopak odsunął swoje wargi od figlarnego skubania ust Louisa. Uśmiechnął się do Louisa, jego oczy były zamglone przez pożądanie, a jego policzki różowe z czystej pasji. Louis wydał z siebie dźwięk, by zachęcić Harry'ego do kontynuowania i to zdawało się podziałać, ponieważ pochylił się i zaczął atakować szczękę Louisa lekkimi nadgryzieniami i całusami. Louis jęknął z aprobatą, jego wnętrze groziło wybuchem, kiedy Harry znalazł punkt na jego szyi i skupił na nim całą swoją koncentrację, ssąc i liżąc, dopóki miejsce nie zamieni się w wyrazisty odcień fioletu.

\- Harry... - zaczął Louis. Jak mógł się kiedykolwiek wahać odnośnie którejś z tych rzeczy?

Harry spojrzał w górę i zainteresowanie przemknęło przez jego twarz, jakby może Louis miał jakieś wątpliwości. Ale załagodził obawy młodszego chłopaka przez chwycenie go i ponowne złączenie ich warg, wślizgując język do buzi Harry'ego w pragnieniu. Harry wydawał się nadążać za żarliwością Louisa i odwzajemnił pocałunek, mrucząc w zrozumieniu. Ręce powędrowały do ich głów i było to niemalże komiczne, jak bardzo podobała im się gładkość przebiegania palców przez gorące, wilgotne włosy. Okazjonalnie oczy Louisa otwierały się i jego niebieskie tęczówki spotkały się z zielonymi Harry'ego; wpatrywali się w siebie przez pół sekundy, a potem powracali do przerwanej czynności, ich ręce pracowały w idealnej synchronizacji.

Nie miało znaczenia, że Louis czuł się niewystarczający dla Harry'ego, który wydawał się posiadać więcej doświadczenia z facetami niż on. Wszystko, co wiedział, to uczucie ust Harry'ego naprzeciw jego i nagła potrzeba, która towarzyszyła jego niecierpliwości związanej z ubraniami, które wciąż tworzyły barierę pomiędzy nimi.

Harry zdawał się to wyczuć, ponieważ oderwał się od niego i spojrzał na Lou ze swoimi lśniącymi, rozwartymi ustami, dysząc:

\- Sypialnia?

Louis warknął w zgodzie, biorąc Harry'ego za rękę i poprowadził go do swojego pokoju, gdzie praktycznie pchnął młodszego chłopaka na materac. Harry zaśmiał się, zanim został zaatakowany przez wargi Louisa po raz kolejny.

To powinno być dużo bardziej skomplikowane, ale Louis był zaskoczony, jak łatwo było podciągnąć koszulkę Harry'ego i przeciągnąć ją pomiędzy nimi, przerywając pocałunek na moment, by odkryć ciało drugiego chłopaka. Prawie zapomniał, jak atrakcyjny on był, jak gładka była jego skóra, nawet jeżeli rumieniła się pod jego dotykiem. Zaczepił swoje palce o gumkę od bokserek Harry'ego, a on podrapał plecy Louisa, bezgłośnie narzekając na ciągłe posiadanie koszulki przez Tomlinsona.

Louis poddał się i ściągnął swoją koszulkę w paski, powracając do swojej pozycji, tuż nad Harrym, zostawiając ścieżkę mokrych całusów na jego szczęce, wzdłuż szyi. Harry mocno przygryzł swoją wargę, gdy Louis zwrócił swoją uwagę na jedną z plam na jego klatce piersiowej, powstrzymując się przed drżeniem, kiedy język Louisa dotknął jego nagiego ciała. Wplątał palce w jego włosy, ciągnąc je lekko, by usta Louisa powróciły do jego. Jednakże Louis rozebrał go całkowicie z jego spodni i bielizny za jednym zamachem i Harry westchnął, gdy zimne powietrze spotkało się z jego skórą.

\- Lou...

Starszy chłopak potrząsnął głową, porzucając przypomnienie o swoich ubraniach i zaczął grzebać w szafce przy łóżku, szukając prezerwatywy i buteleczki lubrykanta. Uśmiechnął się, trzymając obydwie rzeczy nad chłopakiem pod sobą.

\- Dostąpisz mi zaszczytu? - Jego głos był głębszy i bardziej gardłowy niż przypuszczał.

Harry prychnął i wywrócił oczami, przejmując kondom oraz żel z rąk Louisa i przyciągając go do niechlujnego pocałunku. Louis nie podjął się próby uwolnienia, a tylko pogłębił pieszczotę, penetrując wnętrze ust Harry'ego swoim językiem i wydychając ciepłe powietrze. Tylko minimalnie skrzywił się, gdy ręce i paznokcie Harry'ego znalazły swoją drogę do jego ramion i wbiły się w skórę, zostawiając ślady w kształcie półksiężyców. Przygryzł wargę Harry'ego w odpowiedzi, a chłopak zaśmiał się w jego usta.

\- Robisz się niespokojny, Lou?

Louis tylko wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale, gdy stał się świadomy potu uwięzionego pod jego grzywką, który starł pośpiesznie. Posłusznie kontynuował całowanie Harry'ego i wsunął rękę pomiędzy ich ciała i na ślepo, po omacku, snuł przez gorącą, spoconą skórę, zanim dotarł do członka Harry'ego i chwycił go w swoją rękę. Przez to Harry wysunął biodra naprzeciw Louisowi, który bezlitośnie i brutalnie po nim przesuwał, utrzymując kontrolę pomimo ich niewygodnych pozycji ciał.

Harry krzyknął cicho w usta Louisa, kiedy jego oddech stawał się coraz bardziej nierównomierny i Louis wiedział, że nadszedł czas. Młodszy chłopak jęknął w sprzeciwie, kiedy Louis go puścił, ale automatycznie to zrozumiał, gdy Louis wsunął na siebie prezerwatywę i nawilżył ich lubrykantem. Rzęsy Harry'ego zatrzepotały i Louis mógł się zawahać w tym momencie, ale Harry wtedy wyszeptał: _Zrób to_ i nie miał on innego wyboru, jak tylko zgodzić się.

Wspomnienia ich pierwszego razu wkradły się do umysłu Louisa, ale odsunął je na bok, ponieważ chciał być _tu i teraz_ , obecny w tym momencie, którego nie oczekiwał jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Harry wił się pod nim, przyzwyczajając się do sensacji, jaką był Louis, wchodzący w niego, ostrożnie i w przystosowaniu, poprzez znajomą ciasnotę, która zaprowadziła go na skraj szybciej niż przedtem. Aczkolwiek był to zaledwie jego drugi raz, ale wiedział, że było to coś, do czego spokojnie mógłby się przyzwyczaić.

Louis wsunął się głębiej, gdy plecy Harry'ego się wygięły i złapał on za pościel po swoich bokach. Próbował uspokoić młodszego chłopaka delikatnymi całusami, tymi, które powodowały zduszone odgłosy z warg Harry'ego i zmusiły go do owinięcia swoich nóg wokół talii Louisa. Ten ruch zbliżył ich do siebie i Louis był głębiej, przez co musiał zamrugać kilka razy, by pozbierać się w sobie i powstrzymać się przed wcześniejszym finałem. Odetchnął równomiernie i Harry dźwignął się na swoich łokciach, by złożyć kilka łagodnych pocałunków na jego szyi.

Po kilku zachęcających całusach od Harry'ego, Louis poczuł się zmotywowany do posuwania się. Zaczął lekko, ale wkrótce musiał oprzeć się o talię i uda Harry'ego, by utrzymać równowagę, gdy przyspieszył tempo, a jego oddech wstrzymał się niebezpiecznie. Harry z zadowoleniem przyjął zmianę rytmu, wijąc się pod nim w celu lepszego dostosowania się do jego szybkich ruchów. Uderzył swoimi biodrami o Harry'ego i było to najcudowniejszym rodzajem płonącej sensacji, gdy wchodził i wychodził z niego.

\- Jesteś... tak... zajebiście... _dobry_... w tym – wymamrotał Harry, przygryzając swoją wargę i zaciskając powieki, co okazało się dla Louisa ujmujące, a także całkowicie seksowne.

Louis poczuł niezrozumiałą potrzebę do bycia grzecznym i podziękowania mu za zachętę, ale nie był to czas ani miejsce na to, więc uciszył ich obydwu poprzez pochylenie się do przodu – wywołując tym jęk u Harry'ego – i złączył ich usta razem, praktycznie przygryzając wargę chłopaka w pożądaniu. Nawet gdy niedbale pieścili się ze sobą, Louis utrzymywał równe tempo i był pewny, że za każdym razem drażnił ten czuły punkt we wnętrzu Harry'ego, bo jego usta rozwierały się i wypowiadał jakieś wulgaryzmy w wargi Louisa. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, a tylko uśmiechnąć się; on był odpowiedzialny za to, jak Harry się teraz czuł.

Dziwnie było dojść do wniosku, że to wszystko się działo. Że powoli rozpalał Harry'ego w ten sam sposób, w jaki kędzierzawy, seksownie wyglądający, młodszy chłopak robił to z nim.Ta myśl była wystarczająca, by go rozproszyć od znajomego ciepła, budującego się w jego podbrzuszu, tak długo, by mógł nad sobą zapanować i wznowić rozdzieranie Harry'ego na dwie części.

Harry krzyknął, kiedy Louis ponownie chwycił jego członka, przesuwając po nim mocno w determinacji. Jego policzki tak strasznie poczerwieniały, że Louis zmartwił się przez kilka sekund, dopóki dotarło do niego, że Harry był _blisko_ i że właściwie podobało mu się to, co się z nim działo. Sięgnął rękami w przód do boków Louisa, wbijając w nie paznokcie i zostawiając po sobie kolejną partię blizn, które z pewnością będą towarzystwem do siniaków, które rozkwitną w przeciągu kilku najbliższych godzin.

Jego oczy zaszkliły się, pogłębiając kolor tęczówek, gdy doszedł w rękę Louisa gwałtownie, miotając się i zmuszając Louisa do ustatkowania się i zwolnienia tempa. Dał mu kilka więcej przesunięć, każde z nich powodowało uwolnienie się drżącego oddechu z warg Harry'ego i zmuszając jego ciało do napięcia za każdym razem, gdy jego ręce sunęły wzdłuż poczerwieniałego karku. Louis uśmiechnął się zuchwale do chłopaka pod sobą, którego mgliste spojrzenie było w nim utkwione. Po raz ostatni przejechał po jego długości i głowa Harry'ego odchyliła się tak szybko w reakcji, że Louis właściwie musiał się zaśmiać, a Harry szturchnąć go żartobliwie.

\- Chryste... - wyjęczał, wpatrując się w sufit w oszołomieniu.

Louis pochylił się i dał chłopakowi kilka całusów wzdłuż linii jego szczęki, nadgryzając czuły punkt tuż pod jego uchem i Harry uśmiechnął się w uniesieniu przez tę sensację. Kontynuował swoje ruchy, z początku powoli, zanim powrócił do tego samego, szybkiego tempa, które zdawało się na niego działać tak jak za pierwszym razem. Harry szeptał do jego ucha i pieścił kontury jego ciała delikatnymi, niechlujnymi pocałunkami, kiedy doszedł wewnątrz młodszego chłopaka; to uczucie przejęło cały jego zachwyt, piął się na nowe wyżyny, przeżywając ostatnie fale swojego orgazmu.

Jęknął i pokołysał się jeszcze kilka razy, zanim całkowicie opadł na Harry'ego, który zaśmiał się i ze znużeniem poklepał plecy Louisa, gapiąc się na wzory ponad swoją głową.

\- To było dobre – powiedział gardłowo Harry, masując delikatnie kark Louisa swoim palcem. Jego druga ręka była wplątana we włosy Louisa i nie miał on nic przeciwko temu, że starszy chłopak wciąż w nim był.

\- To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia?

Louis zwlókł się z chłopaka, wychodząc z niego i ściągając kondom, zawiązując go i wyrzucając do kosza. Leżeli rozciągnięci na łóżku, ich kończyny były niezdarnie splątane, a ich ciała stykały się płatami rozgrzanych i torturowanych skór.

\- Zajebiście dobre pieprzenie – ponowił Harry, a Louis prychnął, uderzając drugiego chłopaka w ramię. Starał się myśleć o tysiącach innych słów do wypowiedzenia, ale nie mógł winić Harry'ego, kiedy słowa nie przychodziły mu na myśl.

\- Było to wystarczające dla ciebie jak na szybką odskocznię?

Harry spojrzał na niego, jego tęczówki wracały do stałego koloru jasnej zieleni i migotały w poświacie. Kiwnął głową, po czym zapytał:

\- A dla ciebie?

Louis myślał o tym przez moment, po czym skinął w odpowiedzi.

\- Jasne.

Harry dźwignął się z łóżka i podążył w stronę łazienki.

\- Idę się umyć. Narobiłem trochę bałaganu, nieprawdaż?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na swoje lepkie ręce.

\- Trochę.

Harry zaśmiał się i kiedy wrócił, rzucił ręcznik w jego stronę.

\- Wybacz.

Louis wytarł się i schylił w stronę jednej strony łóżka, by podnieść swoją koszulkę i założyć ją z powrotem. Jego oczy okazjonalnie spotkały Harry'ego, gdy ubierali się w ciszy i więcej niż jeden raz był pewien, że Harry uśmiechał się do niego. Ta myśl spowodowała, że w niewytłumaczalny sposób jego policzki zrobiły się gorące.

\- Zatem... Ładne miejsce – powiedział Harry, gdy był w pełni ubrany. - Gdzie jest twoja córka?

\- Nie musimy o niej rozmawiać – Louis rzekł szybko, potrząsając głową. Pomyślał, że Harry mógłby poczuć się urażony, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami i skinął głową w zgodzie.

\- W porządku. Masz coś do jedzenia?

\- Um, nie bardzo. Może batonik musli lub coś takiego w jednej z szafek, jednakże nie ufałbym temu.

\- To może woda?

\- Jasne, chodź.

Poprowadził ich do kuchni, nagle czując się bardzo świadomy swoich czynów. Wiedział, że Harry patrzył na niego przez całą drogę, analizując jego kroki i nawet zapamiętując, w którym miejscu w kuchni są szklanki. Znacznie łatwiej było ostatnim razem, gdy po prostu zasnęli obok siebie. Minusem spotykania się w biały dzień była nieobecność tego przywileju i jego miejsce zastępowała niezręczna rozmowa, którą trzeba było prowadzić.

Louis podał mu szklankę z wodą, którą odebrał z wdzięcznym skinięciem. Rozglądał się dookoła kuchni podczas picia, a wyraz jego twarzy był nieczytelny. Ale kiedy położył naczynie na blacie, uśmiechnął się do Louisa, który nie do końca wiedział, jak zareagować.

\- Naprawdę ładnie urządziłeś to mieszkanie – komplementował Harry. - Milusio.

Louis niekomfortowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę i układając rękę na swoim karku, pomasował go.

\- Tak. Dzięki.

Harry uśmiechnął się życzliwie, gdy poszedł bliżej i położył śmiało rękę na talii Louisa. Dotyk był niespodziewany, ale nie do końca niechciany, im dłużej jego ręka się tam znajdowała.

\- Nie mam zamiaru się tutaj zadamawiać, Lou. Jestem szczery. I jeżeli cała ta sprawa ma działać, będziemy musieli się poznać przez ten czas. Więc im łatwiejszym to uczynisz, mniej niezręczne to będzie za każdym kolejnym razem.

Louis zerknął w dół, wciąż porażony niewinnym gestem Harry'ego. Ale przeczyścił swoje gardło i skinął głową.

\- Jasne, w porządku – zgodził się, od razu czując się swobodniej. Spotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego. - To było naprawdę, _naprawdę_ świetne. Dziękuję.

Był prawie zaskoczony, kiedy Harry zarumienił się i spojrzał dookoła, jakby nie spodziewał się jego wdzięczności. Uśmiechnął się do Louisa i nagle wyglądał przystojniej niż powinien. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, a odwzajemnić uśmiech, który wyglądał _szczerze._

\- Dzięki za telefon – rzekł w końcu Harry, ściskając talię Louisa, zanim ją puścił. - Albo raczej za wiadomość. Miałem nadzieję, że napiszesz.

\- Coś mi mówi, że wcześniej wiedziałeś, że to zrobię.

Harry zignorował jego słowa i zmarszczył brwi, a jego oczy zabłysnęły figlarnie.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Nie wiedziałem nic.

Louis poczuł się tak, jakby miał do czynienia z pięciolatkiem, ale, o dziwo, nie wydawało mu się to przeszkadzać. Harry był po prostu kulą pozytywnej energii, zawsze się uśmiechał i robił coś, co sprawiało, że Louis chciał być blisko niego przez cały czas. Może to dlatego zgodził się na ten układ. Nie można było się oprzeć temu czemuś w Harrym.

\- Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałeś – zasugerował Louis, a Harry skinął głową.

\- Tak jest. - Uśmiechnął się, szerzej niż Louis kiedykolwiek widział.

Stali tak przez chwilę, pozwalając ciszy zagościć między nimi. Harry przebiegał palcami po krawędzi szklanki, a Louis zacisnął ręce w pieści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę dłoni, jakby chciał się oprzeć jakiejkolwiek potrzebie, która pochłonęłaby go poprzez bycie blisko Harry'ego. Młodszy chłopak zdawał się to zauważyć i naturalnie przybliżył się do Louisa, tak że jego oddech zamarł w gardle, gdy obserwował ruchy Harry'ego.

Harry położył szklankę na blacie, przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej, powoli, obserwując mimikę Louisa, chcąc znaleźć jakikolwiek ślad protestu czy sprzeciwu. Ale kiedy nic takiego nie nastąpiło, przysunął się tak, że byli zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie i czuli swoje oddechy na skórach. Ponownie umiejscowił swoją rękę na talii Louisa i tym razem nie wydawał się on zaskoczony. Przeciwnie, sięgnął ręką i zrobił to samo, przyciągając Harry'ego bliżej siebie.

Zamiast robić cokolwiek, co mogłoby sprowadzić do rekonstrukcji zdarzeń tego wczesnego południa, Louis minimalnie pochylił się do przodu i złożył delikatny pocałunek na policzku Harry'ego, tuż pod jego okiem. Nawet poczuł rzęsy Harry'ego, łaskoczące jego nos i Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie na ten gest.

Louis odsunął się i zerknął na zegarek za Harrym.

\- Powinienem się wkrótce zbierać. Muszę odebrać Rosie, um, moją córkę.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego utkwiło w nim na kilka sekund, zanim spuścił go i zaśmiał się lekko, trochę w niedowierzaniu i trochę... Cóż, nie ma szans, by Louis natychmiast dostrzegł, co to było.

\- Rosie. To bardzo ładne imię.

\- Dzięki – rzekł Louis mimo woli. Później odetchnął i zanim wiedział, co mówi, dodał: - Kiedy znów cię zobaczę?

Na to brew Harry'ego uniosła się w zdziwieniu, zanim jego wyraz twarzy został zastąpiony przez rozbawienie.

\- Jestem pewien, że jakoś niedługo – oznajmił swoim głębokim głosem, który sugerował coś więcej. Powoli wycofał się z kuchni. - Do zobaczenia, Lou.

Louis pochylił się nad blatem, nie próbując zatrzymać Harry'ego. Pomyślał o wykąpaniu się, zanim wyjdzie.

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry.

Po tym młodszy chłopak zaniknął z kuchni i gdy Louis usłyszał otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi wejściowych, wiedział, że Harry wyszedł.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


	8. Chapter 8

                                                             

 

\- Zatem, coś jest _na rzeczy_? - spytał Zayn, po zaczerpnięciu zdrowego łyka wody sodowej.

Louis westchnął. Liczył na miły dzień w parku z Rosie i Zaynem, który wliczał godzinę lub więcej na placu zabaw, zanim przeniosą się na skrawek trawy w cieniu, gdzie mogliby cieszyć się swoim piknikiem bez żadnych brutalnych pytań, które dotyczyły... czegokolwiek związanego z sytuacją, w którą zaangażowany był Harry. Wiedział, że powiedzenie Zaynowi było nieuniknione, ponieważ mówili sobie o wszystkim, ale pomyślał, że może opuścić te wiadomości bez zagłębiania się w nie podczas pobieżnej rozmowy.

Przekazał truskawkę Rosie, która siedziała na krańcu ich koca i chwytała garści trawy, wciąż korzystając ze swojego czasu z dala od huśtawek i zjeżdżalni. Ochoczo zaakceptowała owoc, gryząc go uroczo, dopóki czerwone krople miąższu nie zabarwiły jej policzków. Louis starł je swoim kciukiem.

\- Co dokładnie masz na myśli, mówiąc _na rzeczy_?

\- No wiesz, to będzie się powtarzało? - powiedział Zayn, pomagając sobie utrzymać rękę pełną frytek. - Zamierzacie sypiać ze sobą?

\- Chyba tak – odpowiedział zwyczajnie Louis, podając Rosie kolejną truskawkę, która sprawiła, że zapiszczała z uciechy. - To miało miejsce już więcej niż raz i żaden z nas nie narzeka.

\- Tak, to dlatego, że obydwoje jesteście zbyt zajęci pieprzeniem się nawzajem – zasugerował Zayn ze śmiechem.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wkładając sobie kilka winogron do ust.

\- Po prostu robię to, co zasugerowałeś mi w pierwszej kolejności i delektuję się tym. To wszystko.

Zayn rozmyślał nad tym przez minutę i Louis skorzystał z chwili jego milczenia, by posadzić Rosie na swoich kolanach. Odkąd jego _sprawa_ z Harrym zaczęła się dwa tygodnie temu – dwa tygodnie to zbyt długo bez wspominania o tym, Zayn przypomniał mu – Louis odkrył, że tęskni za Rosie coraz bardziej, kiedykolwiek są osobno. Na szczęście coraz bardziej przyzwyczajała się do zostawania z opiekunką, ale to nie oznaczało, że Louis unikał wyrzutów sumienia, które towarzyszyły mu za każdym razem, gdy zostawiał ją na kilka godzin. Jasne, Harry napisał do niego tylko cztery razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, ale to wystarczyło, by zmusić go do zachowywania się jak lepszy tata. Stąd ten piknik.

Rosie zachichotała, gdy Louis pobujał ją lekko, poklepując jej okrągły brzuszek. Louis był wdzięczny, mając tak szczęśliwe dziecko; nie wiedział, co by zrobił, jeżeli byłaby ona typem, który krzyczy i płacze w każdym momencie.

\- Jobak – zadumała cicho, kiedy motyl przemknął obok nich. - To jobak!

\- Nie, ty jesteś robak! - dokuczył jej Louis, schylając się, by ucałować kilka razy jej szkarłatny policzek. Zakręciła się entuzjastycznie w uścisku swojego ojca, ciągnąc za jego włosy w zemście. Zayn spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem, szczęśliwy, że jest uważany za część ich rodziny.

\- Jesteś bezpieczny, prawda? - zapytał w końcu Zayn.

Louis poderwał się, unosząc brew. Rosie również zamilkła, patrząc to na swojego ojca, to na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Nie masz na myśli... Dosłownie, prawda?

Zayn prawie wypluł kęs swojej kanapki, zaskoczony pomiędzy śmieniem się i krztuszeniem.

 _\- Chryste_ , Louis, nie! Chodziło mi o... – powiedział powoli, jakby układał sobie odpowiedni sposób wypowiedzenia swoich myśli – Nie przywiązujesz się, prawda?

Louis nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać, prawdopodobnie przypuszczając, że Zayn może zadać to pytanie. Ale dwa tygodnie i cztery spotkania pełne nieznaczącego seksu później, znał odpowiedź, zanim udało mu się otworzyć usta.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Zakrył uszy Rosie swoimi dłońmi, a maluch spojrzał na niego z uroczą miną zdezorientowania. - To tylko _seks_. To wszystko. Obydwoje wiemy, po co w tym siedzimy i nie szukamy niczego skomplikowanego. - Odsunął ręce od uszu Rosie i przeprosił, całując czubek jej głowy.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś oszalał na jego punkcie, czy coś – rzekł bardzo poważnie Zayn i Louis musiał się zaśmiać na te słowa.

\- Proszę cię, Zayn! Musisz sobie ze mnie żartować. - Przeniósł Rosie do jej poprzedniej pozycji po tym, jak zaczęła się nerwowo kręcić od bycia trzymaną za długo. Pacnęła biedronkę, która wędrowała na trawie obok jej grubiutkiej nóżki. - Harry to normalny koleś. Nie ma w nim nic, na punkcie czego można by było oszaleć.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś został zraniony, to wszystko.

\- Zraniony?

\- Traktujesz swoje związki bardzo poważnie – wyjaśnił Zayn, próbując być ostrożny w dobieraniu słów. - Pierwsza była Hannah i widziałem cię po rozstaniu z nią. A potem ta cała sprawa z Eleanor miała miejsce i... Lou, po prostu się tobą opiekuję, ponieważ cię kocham i nie chcę, żebyś ponownie się załamał.

Ciepło i miłość do Zayna rozkwitły we wnętrzu Louisa. Miał rację; Louis miał w swoim życiu tylko dwa poważne związki i Zayn był tam podczas trwania każdego z nich, był świadkiem ich poszczególnych końców. Był kompletnie uzasadniony w byciu tak ostrożnym jak teraz. Ale ta sprawa z Harrym... To nie była normalna relacja. Nawet się tak nie zaczęła. Nie było słów, by móc to opisać, ale nie było to nic, czym można byłoby się przejmować.

\- Stary, jesteś niesamowity. Wiedziałeś to? - Louis zaoferował delikatnie. - Nawet jeżeli brzmiałeś całkowicie gejowsko.

\- Wiedziałbyś, jeżeli byłbym gejem – burknął pokornie Zayn, jednakże nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu, który rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy.

\- Tak, zgaduję, że wiedziałbym, prawda? - Louis uśmiechnął się z powrotem, wdzięczny, że może mieć takiego przyjaciela jak Zayn. - Ale serio, nie przejmuj się mną. To taka poboczna sprawa, margines. Wiem to.

\- Dobrze.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy z wyjątkiem okazjonalnych pomruków fascynacji Rosie, gdy odkrywała coś nowego, przyczajonego w trawie pod sobą. Obserwując scenerię przed sobą, Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w tym momencie czuł się całkowicie zadowolony ze swojego życia. W jakiś sposób to wszystko trzymało się razem. Zignorował cieniutki głosik na tyłach swojego umysłu, który zasugerował, że było to chwilowe i w zamian wybrał zrelaksowanie się i pozwolenie rzadkiej świetności tego dnia przejąć nad nim kontrolę.

* * *

\- Kurwa – wyjęczał Louis w poduszkę. - Ja pieprzę, Harry.

Harry spojrzał w górę z miejsca, gdzie spędził ostatnie piętnaście minut między nogami Louisa, jego twarz speszona i zalana mglistą falą zadowolenia.

\- Serio? Pieprzenie? Już? Stosuję tutaj moje najlepsze techniki, Tomlinson...

\- Zamknij się, kurwa, i kontynuuj – rozkazał Louis, jego głos ochrypł z niecierpliwości. Nie obchodziło go, jak ordynarnie brzmiał w tej chwili; wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć, to piękne i perfekcyjne usta Harry'ego.

Harry tylko uniósł swoją brew w rozbawieniu i bez słowa wrócił do pracy, bez potrzeby powtarzania dwa razy. Otoczył penisa Louisa swoimi różowymi wargami, powoli smakując każdy centymetr, który penetrował jego usta. Byli na łóżku Louisa i co zaczęło się jak niewinna konwersacja, szybko przerodziło się w rzucanie ubraniami, błagalne szepty i zaplątane kończyny, zanim Harry powoli zakradł się do dolnej połowy Louisa, bardzo zaskakując drugiego chłopaka. Nie poprosił o obciągnięcie, ale Harry pomyślał, że była to hojna rzecz. Louis zasługiwał na dobre obciągnięcie.

Umysł Louisa powracał do poprzednich czasów, gdy mu obciągano, choć z pewnością były one bardzo nieliczne. Dziewczyny, doszedł do wniosku, nie do końca czerpały przyjemność z ssania penisa albo dotyczyło tak tylko i wyłącznie tych dwóch, z którymi umawiał się wystarczająco długo, by zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Bez względu na czystą chęć Harry'ego do wykonywania tego czynu, sprawiało to jego sposób postępowania z penisem bardziej wybitnym, o wiele bardziej gorącym i namiętnym. Gdy Harry zamruczał i poruszył głową w górę i w dół, wzdłuż jego długości, Louis zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie. Wykorzystał cały swój wysiłek, jakim dysponował, by powstrzymać się przed wypchaniem bioder w kierunku ust Harry'ego, co nie oznaczało, że nie miał zamiaru zrobić tego raz czy dwa razy, od kiedy zaczęli. Na szczęście Harry zapobiegał temu, przyciskając biodra Louisa do dołu jedną ze swoich rąk.

Jednak jego oczy tylko zamigotały w zachwycie, gdy penis Louisa przypadkowo spotkał się z jego gardłem.

Louis drżał pod dotykiem Harry'ego, trzęsąc się, gdy wolna ręka chłopaka wędrowała przez wewnętrzną część jego uda i kierowała się w górę, stanowczo zatrzymując na podstawie jego członka i sporadycznie poruszając się wzwyż, by pomóc ustom Harry'ego. Louis przeniósł swoje ręce tak, że przebiegały w górę i w dół pleców Harry'ego, wzdłuż powierzchni jego gorącej i spoconej skóry. Myślał, że zbadał wszystko, co było do odkrycia w ciele Harry'ego, ale każdy kontur, z którym spotykały się jego dłonie, reprezentował nowy, nienaznaczony teren, który cicho odnotowywał w pamięci, by podbić później.

Został przywrócony do rzeczywistości, kiedy poczuł, że Harry zanurza się coraz niżej na jego penisie, powoli biorąc tyle, ile mógł zmieścić w swoich ustach. Louis mimowolnie mruknął, kiedy poczuł siebie uderzającego o tył gardła Harry'ego, a nawet dalej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Harry się nie zatrzymuje. Wypełnił swoje policzki, by móc zmieścić więcej Louisa w sobie i jego zielone oczy uniosły się, by spotkać Louisa, gdy zdołał zmieścić całego członka bez narzekania. Louis gapił się w niedowierzaniu i dzikim uczuciu do drugiego chłopaka; był cholernie imponujący.

Potem powrócił do normalnego ssania i lizania dolnej części jego długości. Louis pragnął słodkiego spełnienia, żeby tylko zachęcić Harry'ego do wykonywania innych i niezwykłych wyczynów mistrzostwa. Ale młodszy chłopak wiedział, co robi, drażniąc Louisa swoimi delikatnymi całusami, które składał na jego członku, którego ściskał ciasno w swojej dłoni. Louis mocno przygryzł swoją wargę, wiedząc, że potem zrobi się z tego siniak. I gdy Harry zaczął wirować językiem i snuć wzory na jego odkrytej główce, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed błaganiem.

\- Harry... _Proszę_...

I tak, jakby to było wszystko, co musiało zostać powiedziane, Harry pochylił się w dół na penisie Louisa, ochoczo pochłaniając go całego. Instynktownie przyjemność zagrzmiała z każdego zakątka ciała Louisa, zostawiając gęsią skórkę na jego ciele i przedzierała się przez żyły do jego podbrzusza, dopóki ciśnienie stało się zbyt intensywne do zniesienia. Chwilę później jego biodra poderwały się w górę, gdy wystrzelił w dno gardła Harry'ego. Jedyną oznaką tego, że Harry wiedział, co się dzieje, były delikatnie jęki zadowolenia, gdy chętnie wszystko przełykał.

Louis wciąż był niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa, gdy Harry zostawiał drobne pocałunki wzdłuż jego podbrzusza i piersi, kierując się ku górze. Rozłożył się obok starszego chłopaka wykończony, ale szczęśliwy. Poklepał ze znużeniem Louisa w rękę, powoli trzepocząc powiekami.

\- Pięknie, Lou. Naprawdę, niezła robota.

Louis prychnął i natychmiastowo obrócił się tak, że siedział okrakiem na Harrym, rzucając mu psotne spojrzenia na swojej drodze w dół jego ciała.

\- Czekaj – zaczął Harry. - Co ty...

\- Twoja kolej – powiedział zwyczajnie Louis, biorąc członka Harry'ego w swoje ręce i składając na nim figlarny całus.

Najwyraźniej Harry wcale nie był lepszy w panowaniu nad sobą, ponieważ dziesięć minut i kilka pchnięć bioder później, doszedł w ciepłych i mokrych ustach, które mu obciągały, kurcząc palce u stóp, jękliwym głosem składając sylaby, które formowały się w imię Louisa.

Leżeli razem przez kilka minut, ich kończyny niebezpiecznie blisko, niemalże przypominając coś, co mogło być pomylone z przytulaniem. Jednakże znali swoje granice i utrzymywali wystarczający dystans między sobą, tak, że nie znaczyło to więcej niż tak naprawdę powinno. Ale to nie powstrzymało ich przed patrzeniem na siebie, nie do końca wiedząc, co zrobić w następnej kolejności, lecz raczej mieli pewność, że jeszcze nie chcieli przerwać kontaktu wzrokowego.

W końcu Louis westchnął i kuknął na sufit, wycierając resztki potu ze swojego czoła.

\- Wstyd, że nie doszliśmy do części z pieprzeniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się marnie.

\- Słodko, Lou. Jesteś naturalnym czarusiem.

\- A ty jesteś naturalny w obciąganiu.

Policzki Harry'ego poczerwieniały, gdy uśmiechnął się niepewnie na komplement Louisa.

\- Dzięki?

\- Nie ma problemu, kochanie. - Louis zaskoczył samego siebie ze swoim wyborem słowa, które wydawało się zbyt pieszczotliwe jak na ich swobodny układ. Lecz Harry zaoferował mu słodki uśmiech, który wydawał się wskazywać, że, mimo wszystko, nie przeszkadza mu to określenie. Louis odrzucił to na bok, gdzieś na tyły swojego umysłu i ponownie przypomniał sobie o trzymaniu się z dala od tego komfortu.

Harry poruszył się lekko i oparł na łokciu, spoglądając na zegar, zamontowany na ścianie naprzeciwko łóżka.

\- Och, musisz iść odebrać Rosie. A ja muszę wrócić do mieszkania; dziś moja kolej na gotowanie dla chłopaków.

\- Zatem dziękuję za to – powiedział Louis podczas obserwowania, jak Harry stacza się z łóżka i szuka swoich ubrań po podłodze.

Gdy Harry przełożył koszulkę przez swoją głowę, zapytał:

\- Masz dwie wolne godziny jutro? - To była kolejna część ich układu – Harry mógł zostawać tylko na dwie godziny za każdym razem. Louis nie lubił zostawiać Rosie z opiekunką dłużej niż trzeba było w dni, w które nie miał pracy.

\- Niestety nie. Podczas dnia jestem z Rosie, a w nocy pracuję. Może na następny dzień? Zobaczę, czy Zayn może zabrać ją do parku, czy coś.

\- Czyli widzimy się za dwa dni – powiedział Harry w pełni ubrany. Rzucił krótki uśmiech Louisowi, zanim opuścił pokój i wyszedł.

* * *

Dwa dni później Harry wrócił do mieszkania Louisa. Z czasem, gdy skończyli szczególnie szybką i ostrą sesję, w której Louis wgniatał Harry'ego w kanapę, mieli kolejną godzinę do stracenia i zdecydowali spędzić ją w kuchni, by zadowolić po-stosunkowo płciowy głód Harry'ego. Zayn łaskawie wziął Rosie do parku na dwie godziny, aczkolwiek nie bez żadnego wspomnienia Louisowi kilka razy o tym, że zawdzięczał mu przysługę.

\- To jest zajebiście dobre – powiedział z roztargnieniem Harry, mlaskając głośno, co rozbawiło Louisa.

\- To płatki, Haz.

\- Zajebiście dobre płatki.

Louis cieszył się z towarzystwa Harry'ego bardziej niż sam by przypuszczał. Co więcej, ostatnią godzinę spędzili tylko na przebywaniu ze sobą, jedząc coś w kuchni albo oglądając przypadkowy program w telewizji. Nie byli dokładnie na takim poziomie jak Louis z Zaynem, ale to nie było też tak, że Louis i Zayn mieli taki sam układ. Im więcej czasu spędzali razem, tym wygodniejsza była dla Louisa świadomość, że stają się oni _przyjaciółmi_ z przywilejami.

Louis przyglądał się Harry'emu podczas jedzenia, skupiając szczególną uwagę na sposobie, w jaki wyglądał, będąc w pełni ubranym. W tym momencie wiedział, że Harry był najszczęśliwszy w zwykłej, białej podkoszulce i parze jeansów; strój, który powtarzał się często, gdy się spotykali. Ale ponieważ mieszkanie Louisa miało lekki przewiew, młodszy chłopak przyzwyczaił się do atakowania szafy Louisa, ubierając jeden z jego swetrów, tak jak robił to teraz. Louis pomyślał, że mógłby mieć coś przeciwko temu, że Harry Styles, który zdecydowanie miał swoje swetry, pożyczał jego ubrania bez pozwolenia. Ale wszystkim, na czym skupiała się jego uwaga, było to, jak zielone jego oczy były dzisiaj albo czy jego włosy były w większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj.

Proste myśli.

\- Znów się gapisz, Lou. - Harry zerknął na niego i mrugnął.

 _Cholera._ Ostatnio Louis coraz częściej przyłapywał się na robieniu tego. To nie było celowe, działo się to tylko wtedy, kiedy jego umysł wędrował i jego oczy zaszkliły się na myśl, że jego uwaga została skierowana do chłopaka przed sobą.

\- Tak, jednakże nie do końcu podtrzymujesz teraz rozmowę, prawda?

\- Jestem głodny! - jęknął młodszy chłopak.

Louis wywrócił oczami i przysunął pudełko płatków bliżej niego, które pochwycił ochoczo, natychmiastowo wsypując ich więcej do swojej miski.

\- Stajesz się absurdalnie głodny po seksie, wiesz to?

Ale Harry tylko przeżuwał dalej, bełkocząc kilka takich wyrażeń jak „przepraszam” i „następnym razem przyniosę swoje.”

\- Poszczęściło się w sprawie znalezienia wytwórni płytowej? - Nie rozmawiali na ten temat przez jakiś czas.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, przełykając ciężko.

\- Zarząd załatwił nam spotkanie z wytwórnią w przyszłym tygodniu. Jednakże nie liczę na zbyt wiele. Mieliśmy kilka takich spotkań wcześniej i nigdy nie zakończyły się one dobrze. - Zmarszczył swoje brwi, po czym dodał: - Muszę znaleźć pracę.

\- W tym ci nie pomogę – powiedział Louis, korzystając z okazji, by odsunąć miskę jak najdalej od Harry'ego i wpakować sobie łyżkę płatków do ust. Harry tylko patrzył. - Restauracja nie zatrudnia.

\- W porządku – wymruczał Harry, kradnąc miskę z powrotem od Louisa. - Moja mama zna kogoś, kto prowadzi piekarnię zaraz za miastem. Spróbuję z tym, jeżeli nic nie wyjdzie z tego spotkania.

\- Jestem pewien, że coś wyjdzie – rzekł przekonująco Louis. – Jeżeli nie teraz, to później. Jesteście dobrzy.

Harry uniósł brew.

\- Skąd to wiesz? Nigdy nas nie słyszałeś.

\- Oglądałem was w _X Factor_ , idioto.

Harry zamrugał, jakby zapomniał, że ta część jego historii kiedykolwiek istniała.

\- Och, tak. To dziwne, prawda?

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie bardzo. - I tak naprawdę było.

Właśnie w tym momencie telefon zaczął wibrować w jego kieszeni. Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie Harry'emu, który przytaknął, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że jest w porządku i może odebrać. Przycisnął zielony guzik z napisem „odbierz.”

\- Halo? Cześć, mam się bardzo dobrze, a jak u ciebie? To dobrze... Cholera, znaczy. Jest mi przykro, słysząc to. - Skrzywił się w kierunku Harry'ego, który przyglądał się wszystkiemu w dezorientacji. - Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? Na jak długo? Jest mi przykro, i tak, nie przejmuj się. Mam nadzieję, że poczuje się lepiej. Daj mi znać, jeżeli mógłbym w czymś pomóc. W porządku, pa.

Rozłączył się i ociężale opadł na krzesło.

\- Kto to był?

\- Opiekunka – wytłumaczył ochoczo Louis, przecierając skroń dwoma palcami. - Ta, która opiekuje się Rosie w tygodniu. Jej mama jest chora i jedzie do Manchesteru rano pierwszym transportem. Nie może zająć się Rosie jutro.

\- Co z drugą opiekunką?

\- Clarą? Studiuje w ciągu dnia, więc nie może.

\- Zayn?

\- Pracuje jutro ze mną – westchnął. - Kurwa. Będę musiał wziąć urlop na żądanie.

Harry rozmyślał o tym przez moment. Potem, prawie jakby była to najbardziej oczywista odpowiedź na świecie, oznajmił:

\- Mogę ją przypilnować.

Louis przyglądał się. To nie mogła być prawdziwa sugestia. Harry nigdy nie wyraził żadnego rzeczywistego zainteresowania w poznaniu Rosie i, szczerze mówiąc, Louis tak naprawdę nigdy nie czuł potrzeby przedstawiania swojej córki swojemu kumplowi od pieprzenia. Łatwiejszym było trzymanie Harry'ego z dala od tej sfery jego życia. Nie poznał nawet Zayna wcześniej i to było coś, nad czym był nieugięty i dbał o utrzymanie tego. Poznanie go z Rosie byłoby jak tysiąc kroków w przód.

\- Co?

Harry skinął głową.

\- Tak, nie mam nic do zrobienia jutro. Radzę sobie z dziećmi, przysięgam. Mogę to zrobić.

\- Harry...

\- Słuchaj, nie mam zamiaru zmuszać cię do tego, jeżeli jesteś przeciwny temu pomysłowi – powiedział zwyczajnie Harry. - Rozumiem, dlaczego nie chciałbyś, bym poznał twoją córkę, ale jesteś w martwym punkcie i jestem chętny ci pomóc. Dodatkowo, to dałoby nam szansę na spotykanie się częściej po twoich powrotach z pracy, których całkowicie nie jestem przeciwny. Ale tylko, jeżeli tego chcesz.

To nie był _okropny_ pomysł. I Harry miał rację – zdecydowanie był w martwym punkcie. Nigdy nie miał tego problemu uprzednio. Jednakże teraz całkowicie ufał Harry'emu i nie mógł zaprzeczyć faktowi, że prawdopodobnie znał go lepiej niż swoje inne opiekunki. I może to faktycznie nie zaszkodzi, jeżeli się poznają. Wtedy nie będzie się czuł aż tak zmuszony, by wezwać opiekunkę za każdym razem, kiedy Harry przyjdzie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy spędzali tyle samo czasu na wylegiwaniu się, co na uprawianiu seksu.

I może był tylko nieco zdesperowany.

\- W porządku – wyznał. - Jesteś pewien?

Harry zaśmiał się głęboko.

\- Jasne, że jestem. Uczynimy z tego dnia dzień Harry'ego i Rosie, zanim nastaną dni Harry'ego, Rosie _oraz_ Louisa. O której powinienem przyjść?

\- Jedenastej. Nie za wcześnie dla ciebie?

Młodszy chłopak przewrócił oczami.

\- Będę tutaj na jedenastą.

Harry powrócił do jedzenia płatków, jakby to nie było nic takiego. I Louis zastanawiał się, czy jego wewnętrzna panika też była niczym po tym wszystkim.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**

 


	9. Chapter 9

                                                             

 

W swoim rozgorączkowaniu Louis potknął się o plastikową zabawkę niedaleko kuchni, którą przeoczył. Rosie spojrzała na niego uważnie, ignorując wyciszony program telewizyjny, a wielkie, niebieskie oczy podążały za ruchami jej ojca, gdy wchodził i wychodził z salonu. Miał zamiar zebrać wszystkie zabawki Rosie – których znacząca ilość piętrzyła się na środku podłogi – w ramach przygotowań na kolejnych siedem godzin, które miała spędzić z kimś, kogo w życiu nie poznała.

\- Byłoby miło, jeżeli mogłabyś pomóc, wiesz? - dokuczył Louis, wystrzeliwując z sypialni Rosie z fioletowym, wypchanym niedźwiadkiem. - Zamiast tylko siedzieć tutaj, robaczku.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że jej uwaga została wywołana, Rosie poderwała się z miejsca na kanapie, gdzie leżała sennie. Zderzyła swoje dłonie ze sobą i gardłowy, jednakże radosny dźwięk opuścił jej usta:

\- Jobak!

Louis usadowił miśka na szczycie rosnącej góry i wywrócił oczami na swoją małą dziewczynkę, która teraz chichotała z czegoś innego, co przykuło jej uwagę na stłumionym telewizorze. Nie planował obudzić jej wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, ale była ósma rano, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie może ponownie zasnąć. Zatem szturchnął ją lekko, gdy leżała w łóżeczku, wybudzając ze snu. Marudziła przez kilka chwil, zanim Louis podniósł ją i złożył na jej brzuchu kilka parsknięć swoimi ustami, a ona zapiszczała, doprowadzając się do pełnej świadomości. Tym sposobem Louis wywnioskował, że będzie zmęczona i miał nadzieję, że drzemka pochłonie większość jej czasu z Harrym. Nie chciał narazić żadnego z nich na dłuższe napady nieuniknionej niezręczności.

Louis nie wiedział, co było z nim nie tak. Nigdy wcześniej nie był _tak_ zdenerwowany, przedstawiając Rosie nowej opiekunce. Jasne, używał tylko dwóch tych samych, od kiedy Rosie się urodziła, ale wtedy było łatwiej niż teraz. A nie powinno tak być, ponieważ _znał_ Harry'ego i wiedział, jak miły potrafi być. Oczywiście, ówcześnie nie widział go podczas kontaktów z dziećmi, ale nigdy nie sprawił wrażenia, że jest surowy, nieopiekuńczy czy jakikolwiek inny, co sprawiłoby, że Louis miałby wątpliwości. Dodatkowo Rosie generalnie była bardzo uprzejmym dzieckiem, akceptującym większość ludzi, którzy pojawiali się w jej życiu.

 _I miała tylko siedemnaście miesięcy_ , zadumał cicho Louis. Potrzeba zaimponowania była minimalna, o ile nawet nieistniejąca.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem w końcu opadł na kanapę obok Rosie, która instynktownie wspięła się na jego kolana i lekko pociągnęła włosy jedną piąstką, a drugą dosięgła jego koszulki, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Pochyliła się i złożyła mokrego całusa na policzku Louisa, pozostawiając miejsce ciepłym z miłości i uczucia, po czym odsunęła się z typowym, melodyjnym śmiechem.

\- Tata smutny – powiedziała z błyszczącymi, ciekawskimi oczami.

Louis wstrzymał oddech. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy nazwała go poprawnie „tatą”. Normalnie było to coś w rodzaju „ta” albo „tati”, lub coś równie wyjąkanego, lecz wciąż ujmującego. Ważność tego momentu uderzyła Louisa prosto w klatkę piersiową, uświadamiając, że nie poświęcał uwagi tak prostemu, jednakże oczywistemu faktowi, że jego mała dziewczynka dorastała. Może jeszcze nie komponowała mów czy pisała wierszy, ale nagle doszedł do wniosku, że rzeczy posuwały się do przodu szybciej niż oczekiwał.

Powstrzymał przytłaczające poczucie sentymentalizmu, które zagroziło pochłonięciem go i Louis odetchnął głęboko, obejmując ciasno swoją małą dziewczynkę, składając delikatne pocałunki na jej miękkiej od włosów głowie.

\- Tata nie jest smutny, robaczku.

\- Chcesz zabawki?

Zaśmiał się, mrugając od irracjonalnej mętności, zbierającej się w jego oczach. Trzymała jego twarz uspokajająco i Louis zastanowił się czy ktokolwiek na świecie będzie w stanie sprawić, że poczuje się tak kochany i potrzebny.

\- Będziesz dzisiaj grzeczna, prawda? Tatuś nie musi się martwić? Będziesz dobrą dziewczynką dla Ha... Um, wujka Harry'ego?

Zamrugała, analizując jego słowa. Potem zmarszczyła nosek i wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Rosie dobra!

Miłość przedostawała się przez każdą cząstkę jego istoty; miłość dla dziewczynki balansującej na jego kolanach z przechyloną kokardą w poplątanych włosach i dumnym, radosnym uśmiechem do kompletu. Chwycił Rosie w pasie i podnosząc się, zaczął kołysać ją dookoła jak trzepoczący ptak, który nie mógł powstrzymać się od chichotania z podekscytowania. Bawili się tak przez kilka minut na środku salonu, kręcą się dokoła, dopóki obydwoje nie padli ze śmiechu i zawrotów głowy.

Louis przygotował się szybko do pracy, nagle rozumiejąc, że było mu dużo łatwiej przetrwać resztę poranka, od kiedy był pewien, że Rosie będzie bezpieczna pod opieką Harry'ego. Prawie kompletnie zasnęła na kanapie, gdy zegar wybił jedenastą i lekkie pukanie rozległo się jak na zawołanie.

Wziął Rosie w swoje ramiona i nieoczekiwanie zauważył, że wygląda bardzo lękliwie, gdy stanęli przed frontowymi drzwiami.

\- Będzie w porządku, robaczku. Mam rację?

Skinęła, jednakże spostrzegł, że uścisk na jego kołnierzyku zacisnął się mocniej.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi, ujrzał Harry'ego opierającego się o ramę drzwi. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać od zauważenia, jak _seksownie_ Harry wygląda, mając na sobie raczej ciasną, czarną koszulkę, dżinsy i szarą czapkę, spod której wystawało kilka loków, opadających mu na czoło. Uśmiechnął się nerwowo do pary za progiem.

\- Cześć, Rosie – przywitał się, jego głos był delikatny i słodki.

Louis poczuł, jak Rosie podciąga się nieco wyżej na jego torsie, szarpiąc minimalnie włosy na jego karku. Jego wzrok padł wyczekująco na jego młodą córkę i uspokajająco pogładził kosmyki jej ciemnobrązowych włosów. Jej oczy nie opuściły tęczówek Harry'ego ani przez chwilę.

\- Ro... - powiedział powoli Louis, kołysząc ją zachęcająco. - Robaczku? To jest Harry. Przywitał się z tobą. Myślisz, że możesz mu odpowiedzieć?

Harry szybko przenosił wzrok z Rosie na Louisa, jakby bezsłownie szukał pomocy. Ale Louis rzucił mu łagodne spojrzenie, mówiące, by był cierpliwy. Rosie potrzebowała czasu.

I potem po kilku sekundach...

\- Cześć.

Młodszy chłopak westchnął z ulgą i Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać przed opuszczeniem ramion w wytchnieniu. Nawet uścisk Rosie zelżał na jego kołnierzyku.

\- Słyszałem – zaczął Harry, zanim przegrzebał torbę przewieszoną przez ramię - że lubisz pączki. To prawda? - Chwilę później wyciągnął brązową paczkę i zaoferował ją Rosie, której oczy rozświetliły się w rozpoznaniu.

\- Pączek? - szepnęła.

Zaśmiał się cicho i otworzył paczkę tak, że mogła zobaczyć różową posypkę w środku.

\- Tak, pączek. To jest twoje, jeżeli chcesz.

Louis momentalnie stracił balans, kiedy Rosie podjęła się próby odczepienia od jego uścisku i skoczyła w kierunku Harry'ego, który wydawał się zaskoczony tym nagłym ruchem. Wyciągnęła ręce ku wyższemu chłopakowi, a jej piąstki otwierały się i zaciskały ku ich rozbawieniu.

Oczy Harry'ego śmignęły w stronę Louisa, jakby szukając pozwolenia. Starszy chłopak tylko skinął głową i przekazał mu hałaśliwego malucha, który automatycznie chwycił się koszulki Harry'ego i przytulił do jego szyi. Uniósł ją trochę wyżej, nieoswojony z ciężkością młodszej osoby w jego ramionach, ale szybko przyzwyczaił się i trzymał ją prosto, tak że mógł ją dobrze widzieć.

Louis patrzył, jak Rosie obserwuje twarz Harry'ego przez kilka momentów, gdy stali w przejściu. Podobny grymas przybierała przy tacie podczas swoich zadumanych nastrojów. Zakradła swoje małe rączki do policzków Harry'ego, jakby chciała poczuć nową osobę, która ją trzymała.

Wszyscy zdawali się wstrzymać oddechy do czasu, gdy Rosie żartobliwie przechyliła głowę i oparła swoje czoło o policzek Harry'ego, który instynktownie się zarumienił.

\- Ciękuję – wymruczała, delikatnie głaszcząc jego skórę jedną ręką, a drugą elegancko ułożyła na brązowym podarunku.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy wkroczył do środka, przytrzymując Rosie bliżej siebie. Coś w Harrym otworzyło się, jakby nic i wszystko, co do tej pory ukrywał, zostało wyjawione w tym momencie. Przy Rosie był po prostu sobą. Louis nie mógł ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- To dziecko mnie wykończy, prawda? - spytał z uczuciem, dźgając ją palcem delikatnie w brzuszek.

Louis oparł się o zamknięte drzwi z rękami założonymi na piersi, oglądając młodszego chłopaka – jego _przyjaciela_ – który trzymał jego córkę i patrzył na nią tak, jakby była jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu.

\- Po prostu masz szczęście, że zrobiłaby wszystko dla głupiego pączka.

I kiedy Louis wrócił do domu później tego wieczora, wykończony po pracy, jednakże sekretnie podekscytowany i nieco zdenerwowany, żeby ujrzeć, co czeka na niego w jego mieszkaniu, był zaskoczony, widząc Harry'ego i Rosie śpiących na kanapie. Telewizor nadawał program, do oglądania którego bez wątpliwości zmusiła go Rosie, ale nie grał on dla nikogo, ponieważ dwuosobowa widownia odpłynęła do krainy snów.

Niespodzianką jednak nie było to, że zasnęli; okazjonalna drzemka Rosie zazwyczaj trwała tak długo. Co zaprało dech w piersi Louisa i sprawiło, że był odrobinę przerażony, a także niewytłumaczalnie ożywiony z ciepła i radości, to fakt, że Rosie zasnęła na kolanach Harry'ego; jedna z jej rąk była rozpostarta na bok, podczas gdy druga utrzymywała uścisk na nadgarstku Harry'ego tuż obok jej nogi. Jej głowa była przechylona w bok, opierając się prawie o zgięcie łokcia Harry'ego, a oddech miała głęboki; było jej wygodnie. Tymczasem Harry usnął ze swoją głową ułożoną naprzeciw oparcia kanapy, usta miał rozwarte delikatnie i niski, mruczący odgłos brzęczał na tyłach jego gardła.

Louis stał przez chwilę, ogarniając scenę przed nim. Rosie nie była dziewczynką, która siadała na kolanach nieznajomych pierwszego dnia, a tym bardziej nie zasypiała na nich tak beztrosko. Jednakże była tam z trzepoczącymi powiekami od jakiegokolwiek snu, w którym trwała, śpiąc na kolanach Harry'ego. I wszystko w tym wydawało się _naturalne_ dla Louisa, jakby nie było nic niezwykłego w tym, że wchodzi do salonu i odnajduje tę parę podczas wspólnej drzemki.

Przygryzł dolną wargę i mocno zacisnął pięść; ten obrazek nie był czymś, do czego wolno mu było się przyzwyczaić. Tylko dlatego, że Harry zaoferował opiekę nad Rosie raz, nie było gwarancji, że miała to być rutynowa sytuacja. Jedyną rutynową sprawą, na którą się zgodzili, była część seksu w tym równaniu, jednak nawet _to_ było nie do końca normalne, jeżeli Louis dobrze by to przemyślał.

Nerwy nagle zawładnęły świadomością Louisa i zastanowił się czy powinien obudzić ich oboje, by Harry mógł iść do domu. Tym sposobem on i Rosie mogliby zjeść kolację, która zakończyłaby ich dzień i jutro byliby w stanie wznowić swoje życie takim, jakim było.

Ale Harry wpasował się teraz tak bezproblemowo do ich rzeczywistości. _Ich_ rzeczywistości, nie tylko Louisa. Przedtem był muśnięty słońcem Harry, zakradający się przez drzwi, udający, że to wszystko było grą i sprawiający, że świat Louisa stawał się pełniejszy na dwie godziny. I kiedy te dwie godziny się kończyły, wracał do tego samego, starego harmonogramu i musiał przypominać sobie, że było to niezobowiązujące – nic więcej.

Pokręcił głową z wściekłością, jakby miało to rozproszyć te cząstki myśli w powietrze dookoła niego. Tym razem ponownie musiał przypomnieć sobie, że w momencie, w którym Harry wychodził przez drzwi późnym wieczorem, nic nie było pewne.

Ale to mogło poczekać.

Po wyłączeniu telewizora Louis ostrożnie zakradł się do śpiącej pary. Szturchnął udo Rosie i mała dziewczynka poruszyła się, a jej rzęsy zatrzepotały. Chwycił ją lekko i delikatnie wyciągnął z uścisku Harry'ego. Przez ten ruch jego oczy otworzyły się i spojrzał na Louisa sennie.

\- Lou...? Co...

Ale Louis przyłożył palec do swoich ust, uciszając chłopaka, gdy odwrócił się, by zanieść dziewczynkę do łóżka w jej pokoju. Dotarło do niego, że powinien był ją obudzić teraz, żeby nie wstała później tej nocy, kiedy wszyscy będą spali, ale był to ryzykowny krok, który zdecydował się podjąć. Teraz chciał być tylko z Harrym.

Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi i wrócił do salonu, ujrzał Harry'ego wciąż siedzącego na kanapie i przecierającego resztki snu ze swoich oczu.

\- Nie słyszałem, kiedy przyszedłeś. Ta mała sprawiła, że byłem zajęty – rzekł, skinąwszy głową w kierunku sypialni Rosie. - Jest wspaniałą dziewczynką, Lou, naprawdę jest...

Louis _wiedział_ to wszystko; wiedział, jak niesamowita jest jego córka bez potrzeby powtarzania mu tego. Więc pochylił się w dół i przerwał Harry'emu lekkim pocałunkiem, takim, który pozostawił zmieszany wyraz na twarzy młodszego chłopaka.

\- Lou? - Jego oczy szkliły się i błyszczały prawdziwą dezorientacją i wszystko, co chciał Louis, to _pokazać_ mu, co miał na myśli.

\- Chodź – oznajmił Louis, szarpiąc rękaw Harry'ego. - Wstawaj. Idziemy do pokoju.

Twarz Harry'ego rozbłysła w zrozumieniu. Ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy powiedział:

\- Naprawdę, teraz?

\- _Tak_ – rzucił pośpiesznie Louis, nie mogąc przestać patrzeć na różowe usta Harry'ego. - _Teraz_.

\- Lou, Rosie jest w pokoju obok. To _chore_ – stwierdził, ale stał już na równych nogach.

\- Śpi – odpowiedział ściszonym głosem Louis, prowadząc Harry'ego z dala od kanapy. - I będzie spała tak długo, jak nie będziesz robić hałasu.

\- Nic nie obiecuję – odparł figlarnie Harry, śmiejąc się, gdy weszli do sypialni.

* * *

Sprzeciwiając się początkowej radzie Zayna, Harry zaczął spędzać więcej czasu w mieszkaniu Tomlinsona.

To wszystko było bardzo proste; prostsze niż przewidywał Louis. W ten sposób miał kolejną opiekunkę, na której mógł polegać, nawet jeżeli Zayn lub dwie pozostałe nie miałyby czasu. Oczywiście Harry oferował opiekę nad Rosie częściej niż było potrzeba, ale Louis nie miał do końca zamiaru mu odmawiać. Rosie podobało się towarzystwo Harry'ego tak samo jak kędzierzawemu chłopakowi jej towarzystwo. Nawet Zayn nie mógł powiedzieć nic przeciwko _temu_.

W końcu spotkali się i serce Louisa waliło przez cały czas, dochodząc do tego punktu konwersacji.

\- Jest jednym z twoich najlepszych przyjaciół – powiedział Harry.

 _Najlepszym przyjacielem_ , pomyślał Louis.

\- I ja jestem jednym z twoich przyjaciół – kontynuował.

 _Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi z przywilejami_ , przypomniał sobie Louis.

\- I przyjaciele mają prawo do poznawania innych przyjaciół – zakończył Harry ze zdeterminowanym, lekkim skinięciem, zanim on, Louis i Rosie spotkali się z Zaynem na późnym lunchu w środowy wieczór.

Louis był zaskoczony, jak zdecydowanie _nie_ niezręczne to było. Być może była to sprawka Rosie, od kiedy jej obecność zazwyczaj eliminowała każdy rodzaj towarzyskiego napięcia i niekomfortowe milczenie Louisa w ciągu całego spotkania wywołało wystarczająco napiętą atmosferę. Ale ani Harry, ani Zayn nie zwracali na niego uwagi w czasie posiłku, zbyt pochłonięci rozmową, obejmującą wszystko, począwszy od ich ulubionych drużyn piłkarskich do ulubionych wykonawców muzycznych i preferowanej marki bielizny. W zasadzie Louis czuł się strasznie zbyteczny, tak że przez cały czas skupiał się na Rosie, ale nawet ona była bardziej urzeczona żywą konwersacją odgrywającą się przed nią.

A więc to wszystko nie było aż tak zaskakujące (lecz wciąż w jakimś stopniu było, jeżeli Louis miałby być szczery), kiedy Zayn zadzwonił do niego później tego wieczora, kiedy Harry wyszedł, by przekazać mu, że to _popiera_.

\- Popieram – powiedział zwyczajnie, zanim praktycznie wybuchnął na temat tego, jakim to świetnym kumplem jest Harry i jak niespodziewanie mocno stąpa po ziemi pomimo krótkiego udziału w X Factor.

Zayn rzekł to tonem, który wydawał się sugerować uznanie do czegoś więcej niż tylko przyjaźni, ale Louis odsunął tą myśl od siebie, choć nie całkiem daleko. Umiejscowił ją gdzieś na tyłach swojego umysłu, gdzie mógłby do niej wracać, jeżeliby chciał.

I ponieważ spotykanie się z Zaynem było czymś, na co nalegał Harry, Louis upierał się przy ponownym zobaczeniu się z Liamem i Niallem. W efekcie końcowym wydawało się to nieco dziwne, prawie tak jakby wykorzystywał Harry'ego do poznania innych, średnio sławnych ludzi. Ale Harry przypomniał mu, że nie byli sławni ( _Jeszcze nie_ , pomyślał Louis) i że Liam i Niall właściwie z przyjemnością spędzą czas z Louisem.

Pierwszy raz odbył się w mieszkaniu Harry'ego, którego Louis nie widział wcześniej. Nie znajdował się bardzo daleko od jego własnego i był za to wdzięczny, ponieważ nienawidził wizji odciągania Harry'ego od jego domu, by mieć oko na Rosie. Liam i Niall byli jak zwykle uprzejmi i oprowadzili Louisa, podczas gdy Harry porzucił wykonywanie tego obowiązku jako gospodarz. Mieszkanie było ładne, oczywiście wyposażone w typowe niechlujstwo, którego każdy spodziewałby się po trzech chłopakach mieszkających razem. Ale wznieciło to jakiś rodzaj stłumionego pragnienia w Louisie, by żyć w spokoju jako kawaler. Lecz wrócił myślami do swojego mieszkania, praktycznie pękającego od różu, fioletu oraz zabawek i zrozumiał, że kocha Rosie zbyt mocno, aby kiedykolwiek porzucić to wszystko.

Za drugim razem Louis przyprowadził ze sobą Zayna i Rosie. Ponownie było to dziwne, jak dwie bliskie Louisowi osoby zdołały wpasować się w otoczenie. Patrzył, jak Harry gotował w kuchni, podczas gdy Niall grał w porywającą grę _A kuku_ z Rosie na stole kuchennym. Nawet zaobserwował Zayna i Liama grających w FIFĘ w salonie.

Mógłby przysiąc, że widział Zayna rzucającego kilka spojrzeń, zerkając na drugiego chłopaka, kiedy ten nie patrzył. I żeby było zabawniej, był prawie pewien, że Liam robił to samo. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nagle czując się jak intruz w tej mającej miejsce sytuacji.

Z czasem, gdy to wszystko zaczęło wydawać się _normalne_ , minął kolejny miesiąc i Rosie mówiła pełniejszymi, dłuższymi zdaniami. Jej włosy były dłuższe niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i perfekcyjnie podchodziła do trzech nowych chłopaków, którzy wkroczyli do jej życia. Nie powinno tak być, jednak było.

Więc kiedy Harry przeczołgał się na drugą stronę łóżka po szczególnie wyczerpującej sesji późnego seksu, umiejscawiając swoją głowę naprzeciw nagiej piersi Louisa, łaskocząc jego podbródek masą niesfornych loków, było to sporą niespodzianką, kiedy Louis w końcu przeanalizował słowa, które opuściły usta młodszego chłopaka.

\- Podpisaliśmy kontrakt – powtórzył i Louis w końcu pozbył się uścisku w gardle, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Z... Z wytwórnią?

\- Tak – potwierdził Harry, dziko rozpromieniony pomimo własnej woli. Wyglądał na tak zajebiście _szczęśliwego_ , że Louis poczuł się winny temu, że był jedynym, który jest świadkiem tego momentu. - Pamiętasz to spotkanie miesiąc temu?

\- To ono?

\- To ono.

I z radości zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na klatce piersiowej Louisa, wywołując miliony motyli w jego brzuchu. Bardzo cieszył się z jego szczęścia, jednakże towarzyszyła temu nowa, bezimienna emocja, która zastąpiła poprzednie uczucie, kiedy zagościła między nimi rzeczywistość.

\- Więc... Wyjedziesz na jakiś czas? Nagrywać i tym podobne?

\- Coś w tym stylu – rzekł Harry, a jego twarz lekko posmutniała. - Wciąż jest wiele rzeczy, które trzeba ogarnąć, ale będziemy prawdopodobnie nagrywać w różnych miejscach. Musimy także wykreować siebie jako markę znaną dla publiczności, po tym jak zniknęliśmy na trochę. Tego typu sprawy, wiesz?

Louis _nie_ wiedział, ale skinął głową i udawał, że wie. Wszystko po to, by z powrotem przywołać uśmiech Harry'ego.

\- Haz, jestem tak zajebiście z ciebie dumny. Wiedziałem, że wy, chłopaki, możecie to osiągnąć. Powiedziałem to, prawda?

\- Tak, powiedziałeś – oznajmił uśmiechnięty Harry, po czym uniósł się i pocałował Louisa delikatne w usta.

Pomimo ilości czasu, jaką spędzili razem, _to_ nie było czymś, co robili zbyt często. Harry musiał to sobie uświadomić, ponieważ spojrzał na Louisa z dziwnym rodzajem intensywności, analizując jego rysy twarzy i czekając na kolejny ruch.

Kiedy Louis nie wiedział, jak postąpić, Harry tylko przysunął się bliżej niego, zarzucając rękę wokół jego talii.

\- Będę tęsknił za nieformalnym seksem – wymruczał w zarumienioną skórę Louisa.

\- Tak – powiedział zdystansowanie Louis, oczy wbijając w sufit i szukając odpowiedzi, która nie nadejdzie. - Ja też.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


	10. Chapter 10

                                                         

 

Ostatnia noc, którą Louis i Harry spędzili razem, miała w sobie atmosferę niepewności – była zbyt gęsta i namacalna, by móc ją zignorować.

Ale to nie było też tak, że wspominali o tym. Lecz przez ich pośpieszne powitania, pełne żądzy szepty i gorliwe ruchy wiedzieli, co zalega w myślach ich obojga. To było obecne, ilekroć Harry wyginał się w wybuchowej przyjemności i ilekroć Louis drżał w ekstazie. Chociaż powinni być czuli i mieć w interesie, by ich ostatnie spotkanie było niezapomniane – albo przynajmniej tak niezapomniane, jaka może być jakakolwiek inna sytuacja pomiędzy przyjaciółmi z korzyściami – ich umysły był gdzieś indziej i to było szalone.

Louis wiedział, że ta niepewność pochodzi od bardzo dosłownej dwuznaczności tego, kiedy spotkają się ponownie. W następstwie tego kontemplacyjnego wieczoru, kiedy Harry podzielił się swoim wielkim newsem, wspomniał także, że ich sesje nagrywania będą prawdopodobnie odbywały się w kilku lokalizacjach w Europie, zanim wylecą do Stanów Zjednoczonych – _na góra_ jeden do dwóch miesięcy, jeżeli sprawy potoczą się szybko. Ale ponieważ Harry nie wiedział, jak szybko wszystko się potoczy, nie mógł zagwarantować niczego. Więc pogodzili się z tym bardzo prostym faktem, że ich nieformalne schadzki, przynajmniej ze sobą nawzajem, nie były im pisane.

Było to tylko kilka dni temu, kiedy Harry znał datę swojego wyjazdu, gdy przeprowadzili tę rozmowę.

\- Ale nie będę miał nic przeciwko, jeżeli będziesz to robił z innymi ludźmi – powiedział Harry po długiej ciszy, podczas której Louis wpatrywał się w ścianę kuchni, zastanawiając się, jak wznowić swoje życie bez kędzierzawego chłopaka w nim i czy będzie w stanie przypomnieć sobie czasy, zanim zielone oczy niespodziewanie pojawiły się w jego świecie.

\- Co?

\- Z innymi ludźmi – powtórzył Harry, aczkolwiek z mniejszym przekonaniem. - Lou, nie chcę, byś przestał uprawiać seks tylko dlatego, że nie ma mnie w pobliżu. To byłoby pieprzonym _piekłem_.

To _będzie_ piekło, pomyślał Louis, ale może nie z powodów, których obydwoje się spodziewali.

\- Zatem ja też nie chcę, byś się oszczędzał, gdy będziesz daleko ode mnie – rzekł Louis, zanim wiedział, jak jego słowa zabrzmiały.

Harry uniósł brew.

\- Oszczędzał się? Myślałeś, że będę się oszczędzał dla ciebie, Louisie Tomlinson? Musisz sądzić, że jesteś zajebiście dobry w łóżku, skoro uważasz, że jesteś warty mojego oszczędzania się.

Louis musiał przeoczyć iskierkę psoty w oku Harry'ego, ponieważ jego serce zamarło, gdy ledwo wyjąkał:

\- Nie... To znaczy, nie, to nie... Nie miałem na myśli oszczędzania się ten sposób. Ja tylko... Chryste, miałem na myśli to, że nie chcę, byś przeoczył _rzeczywiście_ dobre pieprzenie przeze mnie. Wierz mi, nie musisz się o mnie martwić. - Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jego słowa kipiały złością naumyślnie czy też nie.

Harry zmarszczył czoło po usłyszeniu plątaniny Louisa i niepewnie sięgnął po dłoń starszego chłopaka, która spoczywała na stole kuchennym pomiędzy nimi. Powoli przysunął się do przodu, jakby sprawdzając czy zobaczy, jak Louis odsuwa się. Kiedy tego nie zrobił, Harry zachęcająco pogłaskał jego dłoń, a jego dotyk trwał trochę dłużej niż powinien, zanim ostatecznie się wycofał.

\- Lou, żartowałem. _Jesteś_ zajebiście dobrym partnerem w łóżku. Nawet _najlepszym_.

\- Och, zamknij się, Haz – burknął Louis poprzez mocne przygryzanie swojej dolnej wargi, by powstrzymać jego rosnący uśmiech przed rozprzestrzenieniem się.

\- O, widzę, że się uśmiechasz – oznajmił oskarżycielsko Harry. - I... 'oszczędzałbym się'. Zrobię to, Lou. Jeżeli tego chcesz.

Louis spojrzał na niego i naprawdę poświęcił chwilę na docenienie powagi tego, co Harry właśnie zasugerował. Już żaden z nich się nie uśmiechał. Zamiast tego, utkwili swoje spojrzenia w dziwnie intensywnej sesji zamyślenia. Harry miał to na myśli i Louis to wiedział.

W końcu po kilku minutach, które wydawały się trwać kilka dni, Louis westchnął i kąciki ust Harry'ego opadły nieznacznie.

\- Nie – powiedział Louis, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym i oglądając, jak jego ręce zaciskają się w pięści, przypominając sobie, że zaangażowanie się nie było żadną opcją. - Jakim przyjacielem byłbym, gdybym zatrzymał cię całego dla siebie? Zaraz staniesz się sławny, Haz. Tak _absurdalnie_ sławny. Wiem to. Świat stoi przed tobą otworem i nie chcę, by moja samolubność była powodem, dla którego przeoczysz szansę poznania kogoś nowego.

Przez kilka sekund Harry wyglądał tak, jakby miał zamiar zacząć się sprzeczać i Louis miał nawet nadzieję, że tak będzie. Ale kiedy słowa powinny paść z ust młodszego chłopaka, wyszło z nich tylko mruknięcie zgody i spoczywał na swoim krześle, akceptując prawdziwość oświadczenia Louisa i jego twarz wykrzywioną w grymasie porażki.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział zwyczajnie, jego spojrzenie opadło na skomplikowane wzory wyrzeźbione w drewnianym stole kuchennym.

Reszta niepewności, Louis doszedł do wniosku, pochodziła od tego, jak zajebiście _ciężkie_ było prowadzenie tej konwersacji i dojście do pozornie niemożliwego wniosku. Czemu tak trudno było zrozumieć, że czekanie miało nie wypalić i czemu była to aż taka tortura, by przełknąć proste słowa, które mogłyby sprawić wszystko łatwiejszym?

Był to niekończący się odcień szarości, taki, który normalnie nie towarzyszył temu rodzajowi związku. Cała sprawa polegała na tym, by uczynić wszystko czarnym i białym w warunkach, na które obydwoje mogą się zgodzić i je zrozumieć. Nie było sensu w emocjonalnym angażowaniu się, ponieważ nie mogło się to skończyć dobrze dla żadnego z nich. I nie było sensu w pogłębianiu tego, ponieważ było to niemalże bliskie niczemu. Poza tym nieformalny seks był najniższym wspólnym mianownikiem, jaki dwójka ludzi mogła dzielić i nie mieli zamiaru tego narażać lub pogarszać, ponieważ nie było _nic_ do skomplikowania.

Ale jednak było. Gdzieś po drodze zaangażowanie sprzyjało czemuś więcej. Czemuś, co przyprawiło ich pożegnania nieprzewidzianym rodzajem męki.

Więc kiedy spali ze sobą tej ostatniej nocy, zanim czas Harry'ego nie mógł być dłużej nazywany jego własnym i życie Louisa zostanie przywrócone do czegoś, co sam ledwo pamiętał, nie dzielili się żadnymi słowami.

Leżało to w interesie delikatnych pocałunków.

* * *

Na szczęście pierwszy miesiąc minął szybko.

Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa życie nie skończyło się w momencie, w którym Harry wyszedł z jego mieszkania. Przeciwnie, świat kręcił się dookoła i jego życie miało swoje normalne tempo, w którym miał do czynienia z nianiami, godzinami pracy i nadopiekuńczym Zaynem. To było przerażające, jak wiele z tamtej starej rutyny powróciło i kiedy pomyślał o tym, zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko, co zmienił Harry miało związek _z nim_ , a nie tym, co działo się dookoła niego.

Mając dziewiętnaście miesięcy, Rosie nie była już tą grzeczną, małą dziewczynką, co kiedyś. Wraz z upływem czasu stawała się coraz bardziej piękna i wspanialsza ze słowami, które tworzyła z dnia na dzień, co zmieniło ją w malucha bliskiego drugich urodzin bardziej niż kiedykolwiek indziej. I z tą zmianą nadeszło nieuniknione grymaszenie i wzburzenie spowodowane gniciem w mieszkaniu zbyt wiele godzin.

Dlatego idąc za radą swojej mamy i Zayna oraz sprzeciwiając się wszystkim swoim wewnętrznym sporom, w końcu zapisał ją do żłobka, specjalnego dla dzieci w jej wieku. Pogodzenie się z tym nowym rodzajem rozwoju było formą tortury, nawet dla Rosie, której wizja zaczęła wliczać inne dzieci – niektórych, Louis stwierdził, mogłaby nazywać swoimi znajomymi – nie tylko jej ojca. Żłobkowa nauczycielka zapewniła go, że mała da sobie radę, a co lepsze, że _on_ również. Więc się nie przejmował. A przynajmniej nie tak bardzo.

O dziwo przypasował się tej wygodnej rutynie, jaką oferował żłobek. Nagle wspaniałym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa stało się podrzucanie ją w to samo miejsce o ustalonej godzinie przez pięć dni w tygodniu. To sprawiło, że jego poranki stały się dużo przyjemniejsze i w końcu wprowadziło to jakąś stabilizację w godzinach jego pracy.

Najwidoczniej jego wydajność poprawiła się do takiego stopnia, że jego menadżer to zauważył i ni stąd, ni zowąd zaproponował mu awans.

Dlatego odszedł.

Bycie kelnerem, Louis uzasadnił, było czymś, co powinno dostosować się do stylu życia, który wliczał małą dziewczynkę i opiekowanie się nią w domu. To miała być pierwsza tymczasowa praca, której zarobki spłaciłyby rachunki i pozwoliły utrzymać jego małą rodzinę tak długo jak tego potrzebował. Ale kiedy Rosie zaczęła uczęszczać do żłobka i Louis znalazł trochę wolnego, stabilniejszego czasu w ciągu dnia, zdecydował, że może wybrać pracę, którą może naprawdę pokocha.

Zajęło to mniej więcej tydzień drugiego miesiąca nieobecności Harry'ego, zanim Louis poczuł się komfortowo ze swoją nową pracą w przedszkolu, mając kontakt z dziećmi, będącymi tylko kilka lat starszymi od Rosie. Zawsze marzył o zostaniu nauczycielem aktorstwa i chociaż nie do końca udało mu się to osiągnąć, był krok bliżej do zrealizowania swojego marzenia i krok dalej od serwowania jedzenia uporczywym klientom. Porzucił szkołę rok przed jej ukończeniem ze względu na przybycie Rosie, co pozostawiło go z kilkoma niedokończonymi zaliczeniami, by uzyskać pełen stopień nauczyciela.

Znalazł posadę w przedszkolu, która musiała zostać jak najszybciej zajęta i dyrektor podjął łaskawą decyzję, by została ona zajęta przez Louisa. Nie musiał przychodzić każdego dnia w ciągu tygodnia, co obecnie współgrało z innymi obowiązkami, które wpełzły do jego grafiku. Tym sposobem wciąż mógł zarabiać pieniądze pracując, a także dopełniając zaliczenia, poprzez uczęszczanie na zajęcia w dni, w które nie pracował. Miał nadzieję, że w ciągu roku będzie w stanie pracować ze starszymi dziećmi oraz będzie znacznie bliżej do spełnienia swojego marzenia.

To oczywiście oznaczało, że nie widział Zayna tak często jak kiedyś, ale to tylko sprawiło, że czas, który spędzali razem, był znacznie słodszy. Zayn również poczuł nagłą potrzebę odejścia z pracy, by skupić się na realizowaniu własnego marzenia, gdyby tylko w pierwszej kolejności wiedział, jakie ono było.

W weekendy Louis odwiedzał go z Rosie bardzo często. Zayn zawsze komentował, jak to ona urosła przez zaledwie tydzień i pomimo że Louis myślał, iż jest niedorzeczny, również zrozumiał, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie widział jej tak często jak kiedyś, kiedy potrzebował opiekunek jak powietrza.

Nie mógł stłumić swojej czułości, widząc, jak mała dziewczyna praktycznie wskakuje na kolana swojego ojca chrzestnego, przebiegając przez pokój z niepohamowaną radością i podekscytowaniem.

\- Co słychać u Harry'ego? - spytał Zayn pewnej soboty, głaszcząc włosy Rosie tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Małej dziewczynce wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać; wciąż spoczywała na kolanach swojego chrzestnego, rozkoszując się uwagą, za którą tak bardzo tęskniła i którą w końcu otrzymywała.

To pytanie zaskoczyło Louisa prawdopodobnie nieco bardziej niż powinno. Szczerze, nie wiedział zbyt wiele. Utrzymywali kontakt poprzez wiadomości tekstowe i okazjonalne maile, ale Louis był pochłonięty swoim nowym harmonogramem i zorientował się, że Harry też musi być zajęty. Lecz nawet to nie powstrzymywało go od zerkania na swój telefon, jakby nowa wiadomość miała nadejść z nową informacją, która cudownie odpowiedziałaby na pytanie Zayna za niego.

\- Nie... Nie wiem – odpowiedział Louis po chwili. - Zgaduję, że ma się dobrze. Jednakże może być zajęty.

\- Hari! - zapiszczała Rosie pod opiekuńczą ręką Zayna, a serce Louisa zamarło. Zawsze wywoływała Harry'ego poprzez imię, ilekroć młodszy chłopak opiekował się nią, ale ze zrozumiałych powodów teraz robił to rzadko.

Zayn zrozumiał, jaki efekt na Louisie wywołało wykrzyknięcie Rosie, ponieważ poklepał ją leciutko po plecach i uciszył, zachęcając do relaksu i pozostania cicho dla dobra jej ojca. To wydawało się działać; założyła ręce na swojej piersi i oparła się o brzuch Zayna, zamykając oczy i upajając się sensacją, jaką sprawiały palce błądzące w jej włosach.

\- Z _tobą_ wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – wyrzucił Louis. I szczerze tak było. Nieobecność Harry'ego oferowała mu spokój umysłu, który łagodził jego nerwy i jakiekolwiek szalejące hormony, które czuł w towarzystwie drugiego chłopaka. Tym sposobem mógł myśleć nieco jaśniej i prowadzić życie w wolniejszym tempie.

\- Co się dzieje? - ciągnął Zayn, wkraczając w jeden z tych humorów, w których po prostu nie akceptował zdystansowania Louisa jako odpowiedzi.

Louis jęknął.

\- Nie jestem pewien. Harry często do mnie pisze, zazwyczaj jako pierwszy. I raczej łatwo jest mi się skupić, nawet kiedy pisze, ponieważ mogę podjąć decyzję i go zignorować, a potem odpowiedzieć godzinę później, prawda? Ale on gada mi o tym, jak wspaniała jest Szwecja albo jak niesamowity był jego lot do Malibu.

\- O kurwa – palnął bezmyślnie Zayn, instynktownie posyłając Louisowi przepraszające spojrzenie, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że mała dziewczynka była umiejscowiona na jego kolanach. Ale ani Rosie, ani Louis nie wydawali się tym przejmować, ponieważ Tomlinson kontynuował:

\- I mówi, że ma prezenty. Głównie dla Rosie, ponieważ nie może się nią nacieszyć, co jest w porządku i w ogóle, ale potem mówi, że ma też prezenty dla mnie. Ja nie mam prezentów, Zayn! Nie ma tutaj żądnych upominków dla Harry'ego, ponieważ on tutaj mieszka i nie ma nic, co mógłby stąd chcieć, a czego jeszcze nie ma. - Nie obchodziło go, że brzmiał jak rozdrażnione dziecko.

Zayn uśmiechnął się chytrze, jego oczy zabłyszczały czymś, co sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się niekomfortowo.

\- No cóż, _jest_ tutaj jedna rzecz, której nie ma.

\- Niby co? - odparł lekkomyślnie Louis. - Ma już każdą cholerną czapkę z tego _kraju_ , więc nie mogę iść i mu jej dać. Może ukradnę sweter z szafy Lottie, ponieważ on naprawdę _lubi_ je raczej luźne i kolorowe, prawda?

\- Tak jak ty – powiedział Zayn, śmiejąc się. - Ale nie to miałem na myśli.

\- To co?

\- Ciebie.

Ta jednowyrazowa odpowiedź była wystarczająca, by Louis prawie spadł ze swojego krzesła, gdyby nie czknął gwałtownie zamiast tego. Rosie patrzyła na niego ze zszokowanymi, zaniepokojonymi oczami, ale Zayn wydawał się oczekiwać takiej reakcji, więc pozwolił swojemu przyjacielowi przeżyć falę teatralności przesadzonych ruchów ramion. Obserwował spokojnie, jak Louis zakrztusił się kompletnie niczym, a on tylko pogłaskał pokrzepiająco Rosie, gdy spojrzała na niego w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

\- _Co_? - wykrztusił w końcu Louis.

\- Chyba sobie jaja ze mnie robisz – wymruczał Zayn. Zsadził Rosie ze swoich kolan i wyszeptał: - Robaczku, czemu nie pójdziesz do drugiego pokoju, gdzie trzymam zapasowe zabawki i pobawisz się nimi? Muszę porozmawiać z twoim ojcem.

Skinęła posłusznie i pobiegła do sypialni, gdzie znajdowały się jej ulubione zabawki. Louis popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że to zrobiłeś.

\- Zamknij się, kurwa, i mnie wysłuchaj – powiedział rozdrażniony Zayn, korzystając z dowolnych słów, od kiedy Rosie nie było w pobliżu. - Harry szaleje na twoim punkcie, a ty jesteś zbyt tępy, by zauważyć, że również jesteś nim zainteresowany!

\- Nie, nieprawda, nie do końca – oznajmił szybko Louis, jednakże nie mógł powstrzymać swoich oczu od kuknięcia na swój telefon po raz kolejny. _Kurwa_ , zaklął bezgłośnie. - To jest złe. Ty się mylisz, Zayn. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi...

\- Którzy się _pieprzą_ – dokończył stanowczo Zayn, jakby było to coś, co chciał powiedzieć już od dłuższego czasu. - To nie jest normalne. Nie widzisz teraz nas dwóch, robiących to na tym stole, prawda?

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie – burknął Louis, zakładając ręce na piersi i odwracając wzrok.

\- Nie jestem jedynym, który tak myśli. Liam również się ze mną zgadza.

Louis skierował głowę w kierunku Zayna.

\- Liam?

Nagle policzki Zayna zarumieniły się tak mocno, jak Louis nigdy ich nie widział i poczuł pewnego rodzaju zmianę w układzie sił w prowadzeniu tej rozmowy.

\- Liam? - powtórzył.

\- On... Ja... _Jesteśmy_ przyjaciółmi! - rzekł ostatecznie Zayn, jego głos był wyższy niż zazwyczaj. - Mam prawo do pisania z przyjaciółmi, którzy mają podobne opinie do moich!

Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Przyjaciółmi, w sensie przyjaciółmi czy przyjaciółmi jako przyjaciółmi, których insynuujesz, że ja i Harry jesteśmy? Ponieważ, serio, stary, jeżeli chcesz porozmawiać o oczywistym, to ta cała dyskusja może być na...

\- Cóż, nie rozmawiamy teraz o mnie, prawda? Mówimy o tobie i o Harrym i bardzo zauważalnym fakcie, że tęsknicie za sobą, ponieważ _zakochaliście się_ w sobie. To i tak miało się wydarzyć i teraz jest to oczywiste, a ty udajesz, że to nie istnieje.

\- Nie zakochałem się w Harrym – sprzeciwił się Louis, czując, jak jego policzki się czerwienią. - Trochę ciężko zakochać się w kimś, kto wyjeżdża na kilka miesięcy, ponieważ...

\- Ponieważ nagrywa album, idioto, nie dlatego, że zdecydował się cię opuścić, bo taki miał kaprys! - Zayn potrząsnął głową, widocznie zirytowany. - Serio...

Słowa Zayna rozbrzmiewały w jego uszach przez cały dzień, nawet po tym, jak obydwoje zdecydowali się nie dyskutować więcej na ten temat, ponieważ Louis był głodny i wolał raczej skupić swoją uwagę na pysznym cheeseburgerze niż gadaniu o uczuciach, których _nie było_.

Później tego wieczora, po ułożeniu Rosie do spania, sprawdził czas w Kalifornii i doszedł do wniosku, że było tam znacznie wcześniej niż tutaj i zatem była to dopuszczalna pora, by napisać do kędzierzawego chłopaka, który został albo nie został wspomniany w dzisiejszej, zaciętej dyskusji. Mruknął do siebie absurdalnie, wypisując i kasując słowa, zanim zdecydował się na wiadomość, którą uważał za dostatecznie niewinną, by wysłać.

_cześć, przyjacielu. wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? x_

Gdy czekał, przypadkowe myśli zalały jego umysł, wliczając te, o której powinien jutro wstać, jakie rysunki i projekty mógłby zadać swoim przedszkolakom w tym tygodniu albo jaką piosenkę Harry nagrywa i czy ma jakieś solówki, których mógłby słuchać, kiedy album wyjdzie...

Telefon zaczął wibrować, a Louis praktycznie rzucił się na niego, w duchu dziękując, że nikt go nie widzi.

**_oczywiście! tylko najlepszymi! tęsknię za tobą, jak się masz? x_ **

\- Pieprzyć to – powiedział zrzędliwie Louis, rzucając komórkę w nogi łóżka, jak robił to już wiele razy. Zdecydował, że nie odpowie, dopóki Harry nie wyśle nieuniknionej wiadomość z pytaniem, czy dostał jego poprzedniego SMSa.

Leżał w łóżku przez kilka godzin tej nocy, a głos Zayna dzwonił w jego uszach. Na szczęście kolejna wiadomość od Harry'ego nie nadeszła i może to nawet lepiej, ponieważ była prawie trzecia nad ranem, kiedy zrozumiał, że to nie za _Harrym_ tęskni, a raczej za ciągłym towarzystwem osoby; wrażeniem, że ktoś jest przy tobie cały czas, kogo możesz ubóstwiać i być przy niej sobą. Kogoś, kto będzie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem.

Więc kiedy zamknął oczy i przygotował się do snu, Louis w zaciszu rozkoszował się swoją decyzją o ponownym rozpoczęciu chodzenia na randki.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


	11. Perspekytwa Harry'ego

Ten rozdział przetłumaczę na końcu, ponieważ został on dodany przez autorkę tuż po zakończeniu opowiadania.


	12. Chapter 12

                                                              

 

Louis obudził się w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej zasnął; z ręką owiniętą dookoła talii Harry'ego. Musiało być nieco wcześniej niż normalny czas, w którym się budził, ponieważ Rosie nie ubiegała się o uwagę i światło przedostające się przez jego okno miało odcień pomarańczowego, wschodzącego słońca. To był bardzo wygodny sposób na pobudkę, pomyślał Louis. Wygodny, ale na pewno ulotny.

To była nietrwała sytuacja ze splątanymi kończynami i ustami, niebezpiecznie bliskimi zetknięcia. W ciągu nocy młodszy chłopak jakoś przemanewrował się ze spoczywania tyłem do Louisa do bezpośredniego leżenia twarzą do niego, a jego ciepły oddech na policzku Tomlinsona był sensacją, która wybudziła go ze snu. I w tym momencie Louis przyjrzał się dokładnie drugiemu chłopakowi, pielęgnując zaistniałą ciszę, która będzie barierą pomiędzy tym, kim byli i co ich czeka. Wiedział, że tęsknił za jego twarzą pełną dołeczków w policzkach i różowych warg, ale nie odczuwał tego tak bardzo aż do dzisiaj.

Budzili się wcześniej obok siebie, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy zrobili to z własnej woli, nie uprawiając przed tym seksu. Louis nie sądził, że jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie ponownie obudzenie się przy Harrym w taki sposób. To było jak coś wyrwane z kontekstu albo wykradzione z innego związku, który zwyczajnie nie był ich. Było trochę za idealnie i myśl o tym, że może mogą budzić się tak w kółko, przyprawiła Louisa o przypływ lekkości krążącej w jego żyłach.

Lecz zacisnął mocno powieki i kazał jej odejść. To nie mogło przetrwać.

Harry był na krawędzi czegoś większego; miał pieprzoną koszulkę ze swoją _twarzą_ na niej. I Louis w końcu był na dobrej drodze, by stać się mężczyzną, jakim zawsze chciał być. Cel był w zasięgu wzroku i choć raz czuł, że jest w stanie go dosięgnąć. Jego życie zaczęło się układać i im więcej o nim myślał, nie było to życie, które mogłoby uwzględniać Harry'ego. Jakim sposobem? Ten układ po prostu nie był w zakresie dużo ważniejszych rzeczy, które czekały na młodszego chłopaka. Nawet próby uczynienia tego... To mogłoby być nieprzyjemne dla nich obojga. Nie mógł zatrzymywać Harry'ego. I kiedy pomyślał o tym chwilę dłużej, on również nie chciał być ograniczany.

Ale to nie powstrzymało serca Louisa przed zabiciem kilka razy mocniej, kiedy powieki Harry'ego powoli zaczęły mrugać, a jego zaspane, zielone oczy przepełnione były rozbrajającą niewinnością. Wszystko dookoła nich wydawało się zniknąć i w tej sekundzie Louis pozwolił sobie zatonąć w błogiej fali uczucia, którą darzył tego chłopaka. Uczucia, zrozumiał, którego wcale nie powinno tam być.

Odsunął od siebie niewytłumaczalną chęć pocałowania Harry'ego w policzek, gdy chłopak doszedł do pełnej świadomości.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział w zamian. Starał się brzmieć tak neutralnie jak było to tylko możliwe, bojąc się, że jego ton może znaczyć coś więcej.

Harry obrócił się nieznacznie, przyciągając swoje ciało jeszcze bliżej Louisa, ale zanurzył twarz w poduszce.

\- Bry – wymruczał sennie.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, pomimo alarmującego faktu, że udo Harry'ego otarło się o jego. I chociaż zeszłej nocy wydawało się to w porządku, nie robiło to żadnych przysług w jasnym świetle poranka, kiedy wszystko można było zauważyć, gdzie wszystko miało tendencję do... stawania.

Przesunął się w bok tak nonszalancko jak było to możliwe, bezpiecznie urywając kontakt pomiędzy ich dolnymi partiami, w zamian przysuwając swoją twarz bliżej Harry'ego, tak że prawie leżeli na tej samej poduszce. Harry uniósł głowę i pochylił się, a jego szmaragdowe oczy zerkały z powrotem na Louisa. W tym krótkim czasie Louis zauważył, jak wydarzenia dnia wczorajszego powracają do umysłu drugiego chłopaka, zanim całkowicie się obudził w pełni czujny.

\- Dobrze spałeś? - Louis spróbował spytać. Nagle stał się bardzo świadomy faktu, że jego ręka wciąż owinięta była dookoła Harry'ego. Ale kiedy zrobił ruch, by się odsunąć, ciało młodszego chłopaka napięło się w proteście.

\- Zostaw – mruknął delikatnie, przybliżając się do Louisa tak, że był już całkowicie w jego przestrzeni osobistej. Zanurzył nos w szyi Louisa, który modlił się do najświętszych niebios, by biologia go teraz zawiodła. - I tak. Bardzo dobrze, to dzięki tobie.

_Co, do cholery, mam powiedzieć teraz?_

\- Jasne, w porządku – wybąkał Louis, powoli tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Starał się ignorować upojną sensację, kiedy ręce Harry'ego objęły go; jedna dłoń zaplątała się w jego włosy, a druga dość bezczelnie szarpała za rąbek koszulki, zanim zakradła się pod nią i błądziła swobodnie naprzeciw jego rozgrzanej skóry. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że był poniedziałek. - Za niedługo muszę iść do pracy.

\- Nie pracujesz normalnie wieczorami w poniedziałki? - wyszeptał Harry i Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że wciąż pamiętał jego godziny pracy z restauracji.

\- Um, nie bardzo, już nie. - Louis miał problemy z wypowiedzeniem tego, raczej ograniczony przez to, że Harry nie mógł _trzymać rąk przy sobie_. - Właściwie, mam nową robotę.

To było wystarczające, by Harry odsunął się momentalnie, a Louis mógł pozbierać myśli.

\- Nową robotę? - Młodszy chłopak zmierzył go oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem, prawie pytając, jak mógł zapomnieć napomknąć o tej nowości. - Gdzie pracujesz? Od kiedy?

Korzystając z takiego obrotu sprawy, Louis wymanewrował się z uścisku Harry'ego i usiadł tak blisko krawędzi łóżka, jak tylko był w stanie; nie mógł teraz ryzykować. Przebłysk zdezorientowania na twarzy drugiego chłopaka wykazał, że Harry zauważył jego zachowanie, ale wydawał się bardziej zaniepokojony obecnym tematem.

\- Lou?

\- Okej, dobrze – powiedział, patrząc w sufit. - Rzuciłem pracę w restauracji i dostałem nową w przedszkolu. To nic takiego.

\- Nic takiego? - powtórzył Harry, podnosząc się z pozycji leżącej. - Lou, to wspaniale! To znakomicie! To coś, co chciałeś robić, no nie?

\- Tak – odpowiedział niespokojnie Louis. Ale zanim mógł się ponownie odezwać, Harry rzucił się na niego i przyciągnął do ciasnego, gratulacyjnego objęcia.

Trzymali się blisko siebie przez jakieś kilka sekund, ale wydawało się to wiecznością. Wdychał zapach Harry'ego; zapach, który rozprzestrzeniał się w domu podczas jego nieobecności i trwał w sypialni Louisa oraz na jego własnościach. I podczas tego krótkiego momentu nie przejmował się tym, że Harry mocno szarpie jego koszulkę, przyciągając go niemożliwie bliżej i delikatnie uśmiecha się do jego ucha. To wydawało się właściwe, nawet jeżeli nie powinno.

Na szczęście Harry odsunął się pierwszy, pozostawiając Louisa w pewnym rodzaju oszołomienia. Posłał mu głupkowate spojrzenie, zanim wytoczył się z łóżka i potrząsnął swoimi rozczochranymi włosami, oklapłymi od snu.

\- Zatem prawdopodobnie powinienem się zbierać, nie?

Nagle Louis poczuł się źle za praktyczne wykopywanie Harry'ego ze swojego mieszkania.

\- Wybacz, stary. Zrobiłbym ci śniadanie, ale...

\- Hej, to nie tak, że spaliśmy ze sobą. Okej, spaliśmy, ale... - Harry starał się zachowywać tak normalnie w tej sytuacji jak tylko mógł, lecz jego uśmiech był trochę nieswój, gdy przemawiał. - W każdym razie nie oczekuję niczego. Kupię coś w drodze do domu. Poza tym chłopaki pewnie martwią się o mnie. Nie powiedziałem im dokładnie, gdzie wychodzę zeszłego wieczora. Jednak myślę, że sami do tego doszli.

Louis skrzywił się. Coś w słowach Harry'ego nie wydawało się w porządku, jakby zostały wypowiedziane z przymusem. To sprawiło, że mały ból wewnątrz Louisa zdecydowanie się nasilił.

Harry już ubierał swoje buty i chwytał torbę leżącą na podłodze, kiedy Louis sięgnął i delikatnie ułożył dłoń na ręce drugiego chłopaka. Wzdrygnął się lekko na ten dotyk, jednakże podniósł wzrok, a jego oczy pociemniały z powodu, którego Louis nie mógł odgadnąć.

\- Pogadamy później, okej?

Harry zerknął na dłoń na jego ręce, potem z powrotem na niego. Westchnął.

\- Jasne, w porządku.

I po tym Harry zniknął.

* * *

Ale Louis nigdy nie określił, kiedy „później” nadejdzie, co w efekcie dało tydzień bez komunikowania się.

Nie było to dokładnie celowe, pomyślał Louis. Przez większość czasu był zajęty pracą i choć Harry nigdy nie wyjaśnił, jak dużo mają jeszcze albumu do nagrania i kiedy, zrozumiał, że on też musi być zajęty. Był to zwyczaj, do którego przywykł; założenie, że Harry był zaabsorbowany. I tak jak szalona była wiedza, że byli w tym samym mieście, mniej więcej oddychając tym samym powietrzem, pozwolił, by dni upływały bez żadnego incydentu. Życie było łatwiejsze, kiedy nie musiało aż tak bardzo kręcić się dookoła jednej osoby.

Były momenty, w których rozważał telefon do Charliego, by może przeprosić i poprosić o drugą szansę, czy coś w tym stylu. Lecz wiedział, że była to tylko grzeczność; nie pokrywało się to z aktualną chęcią kontynuowania spotykania się z nim. Był miłym facetem. I choć raz Louis myślał o sobie w ten sposób, teraz nie był już tego taki pewien. Ostatecznie zorientował się, że chodzenie na randki może nie być najmądrzejszym pomysłem jeszcze teraz.

Kiedy w końcu Louis nazbierał odwagi, by zadzwonić do Zayna podczas jednej ze swoich przerw na lunch i powiedzieć mu, że definitywnie zakończył sprawę z Charliem i Harry wrócił do miasta, był bardzo zaskoczony, słysząc, że jego przyjaciel już to wie.

\- No, może nie tę część o Charliem, ale sam na to wpadłem – powiedział Zayn po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis wziął truskawkę do ręki. - Jak?

Nastąpiła pauza, po której Louis usłyszał, jak Zayn odchrząkuje i zacina się nerwowo przez kilka sekund, aż w końcu odpowiedział:

\- Liam wrócił, prawda? Tak jak Niall, jeżeli to ma znaczenie. Wnioskuję, że Harry wrócił z nimi. I wiedziałem, że prawdopodobnie przyjdzie się z tobą zobaczyć i kiedy to zrobi, przypuszczałem, że nie będziesz już chciał widzieć Charliego ponownie.

\- Hej, to nie w porządku. - Louis starał się powiedzieć to delikatnie, prawie jakby żartował. - Charlie był niesamowity...

\- Tak, wiem to, stary. Ale on nie jest Harrym, nieprawdaż?

Cóż, temu nie można było zaprzeczyć.

Louis jęknął w swój telefon, tylko troszeczkę zły na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela za ogarnięcie całego tego bałaganu, podczas gdy on był tutaj, zadąsany w pokoju z ławkami i krzesłami dla elfów albo małych dzieci, drażniony przez wielokolorowe rysunki i rzeźby zamontowane na ścianach otaczających go. Niedawno podjął decyzję o jedzeniu lunchu w swojej klasie, co sprawiło, że zapoznawanie się z innymi członkami wydziału było trudne. Ale kiedy jego umysł był przeciążony, nie przeszkadzało mu kompletne nieprzejmowanie się.

Zayn był na tyle uprzejmy, by pozwolić Louisowi przemyśleć swoje problemy, zagłębiając się w ciszy, zanim z powrotem mógł rozmawiać.

\- Dobra, dobra. W każdym razie nie mam zamiaru ponownie chodzić na randki przez jakiś czas. Nie dopóki... Nie wiem, nie dopóki to przestanie być skomplikowane.

\- Nie musi takie być.

Louis zaszydził:

\- Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić.

Mógł sobie wyobrazić swojego przyjaciela unoszącego brwi w zgodności. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia Zayn powiedział:

\- Hej, miałem zamiar ci powiedzieć, zapraszają nas na obiad do swojego mieszkania w ten weekend. Jak za starych czasów.

\- Zaraz, co? - Mówili o tych samych „nas”? Jeżeli tak... Zaraz, co?

Zayn zaśmiał się lekko, jakby spodziewał się takiej reakcji.

\- Niall, Liam i zgaduję, że Harry, zaprosili nas na obiad w ten weekend. Może pogramy w FIFĘ. Pasuje ci to? Czy powinienem wymyślić jakąś wymówkę dla ciebie? Świńska grypa czy coś...

Nie było żadnego powodu, by odrzucić to zaproszenie, więc szybko oznajmił:

\- Tak, pasuje. Pójdziemy. Jeżeli to nie problem dla nich.

\- Nonsens, Liam będzie zadowolony. Martwi się o ciebie, stary. W zasadzie o was oboje. Ale on zawsze się martwi.

Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć słyszalnemu zamiłowaniu w głosie Zayna, gdy przemawiał, jakby mówił o kimś, kogo znał przez dłuższy czas. To było słyszalne zawsze, gdy wypowiadał się o Liamie, nawet jeżeli bardzo się nie starał. Louis zakodował sobie w pamięci, aby nigdy nie rozstrzygać sprawy dotyczącej seksualności Zayna tak jak robił to on. Było wiele rzeczy, które mógł powiedzieć i przez które mógłby mieć urwane jaja, ale zrozumiał, że byli w takim punkcie swojego życia, gdzie nie było to już konieczne.

\- Zayn?

\- Tak, Lou?

\- Czy ty... - Pytanie ugrzęzło mu w gardle, zbyt kleiste i niechętne do złożenia. Przełknął głośno ślinę, czując się niepotrzebnie zawstydzony. - Jesteś szczęśliwy?

Dziwnie uspokajającym było usłyszeć, że Zayn odpowiada bez wahania, jakby odpowiedź była oczywista.

\- Jasne, że tak. Niesamowicie szczęśliwy, stary. - Louis pomyślał, że może słyszeć uśmiech w jego głosie.

Skinąwszy głową, rzekł:

\- Dobrze. Cieszę się.

* * *

To było bardziej niż dziwne, zdecydował Louis z opóźnieniem, stojąc przed mieszkaniem One Direction. W taki sposób postanowił ich określać; w końcu już niedługo tak będzie identyfikować ich cały świat.

Czuł się tak, jakby nie miał prawa spotkać Harry'ego w taki sposób; nie wtedy, kiedy nie chodziło o zwykłe okoliczności uprawiania regularnego seksu. Pomyślał, że tego nie zauważy, ale był w pełni świadomy, że nie widzenie Harry'ego przez tydzień znaczyło także zero _seksu_ z Harrym przez tydzień. A związek, który łączył go z drugim chłopakiem, wliczał ten element. Więc bycie tutaj nie tylko w tym samym mieście, ale także w tym samym mieszkaniu, po prostu nie wydawało się właściwe.

To było bardziej niż dziwne.

\- Tatuś, w porządku? - Rosie spojrzała na ojca. Stawała się coraz mniej przychylna dla ludzi, którzy chcieli ją trzymać, nawet jeżeli chodziło o Louisa. Miewała dni, kiedy wolała chodzić niż być noszoną. Dlatego wydawała się być strasznie daleko, kiedy zerknęła na niego dużymi, zaniepokojonymi oczami, trzymając jego rękę tak mocno jak pozwalały na to jej małe paluszki.

Zayn odwrócił się, by sam się upewnić. Na jego twarzy widniało zdenerwowanie, jednakże Louis przypuszczał, że nie było to z jego winy. Ostatecznie założył, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Zayn i Liam mieli się zobaczyć, od kiedy chłopaki wrócili z podróży pełnej nagrywania materiału na płytę. Przynajmniej zachowanie Zayna pozwalało mu w to uwierzyć.

\- Nic ci nie jest, stary?

\- Co to, jakieś przesłuchanie? - zirytował się Louis, udając rozdrażnienie. Ale ani Rosie, ani Zayn się nie uśmiechnęli. Wciąż patrzyli na niego z dziwnie podobnymi obawami wypisanymi na ich twarzach.

\- Tatuś – powtórzyła Rosie. - Boczysz się.

Louis zebrał się na najszerszy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać i wydawało się, że to wystarczy, by zadowolić małą dziewczynkę, ponieważ zachichotała w odpowiedzi i nie zwracała na to więcej uwagi. Zayn z drugiej strony patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

\- To trochę dziwne – rzekł cicho Louis, by tylko Zayn mógł go usłyszeć. - Ale mam się dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Tak, bardzo dobrze.

Zayn wywrócił oczami i miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale na szczęście drzwi otworzyły się, ujawniając Liama w progu ubranego w koszulę w kratę, wyglądając tak samo jak Louis go zapamiętał.

\- Jesteście! - oznajmił rozpromieniony ich pojawieniem się. Przyciągnął Zayna do uścisku – naprawdę krótkiego, jeżeli Louis miał prawo to zaobserwować – zanim objął ramieniem Louisa i wyszeptał do jego ucha: - Cieszę się, że tutaj jesteś, Lou. - Potem kucnął i przyjrzał się dokładnie Rosie, nawet jeżeli mała nieśmiało ukryła się za nogą Louisa. - Pamiętasz mnie, Rosie? - spytał Liam, wyciągając ku niej dłoń. - Liam?

I po raz pierwszy, zamiast powiedzieć „Lyam”, Rosie wykrzyczała jego imię poprawnie i wpadła w ramiona drugiego chłopaka, pozwalając mu unieść ją nad ziemię.

\- Ach, jesteś taka duża – rzekł Liam, składając krótkiego całusa na jej policzku. - Wybaczcie, chłopaki, ale obiad jeszcze nie jest gotowy. Wejdźcie, czujcie się jak u siebie w domu i będziemy jedli tak szybko jak tylko Haz skończy gotować.

Louis przełknął ślinę na wspomnienie ksywki Harry'ego i ostrożnie przestąpił próg mieszkania zafascynowany scenerią, która nie powinna być dla niego tak znajoma jak była. Nic wewnątrz się nie zmieniło podczas ich nieobecności, więc Louis zastanawiał się, dlaczego czuł się tak, jakby atmosfera jednak uległa zmianie.

\- Siema! - pozdrowił ich Niall z kanapy, na której zajadał chipsy z paczki i oglądał jakiś mecz piłki nożnej w telewizji. - Miło was widzieć!

\- Cześć, Niall. Ciebie również dobrze widzieć – wyznał serdecznie Louis. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Rosie i spostrzegł, że wciąż znajdowała się w ramionach Liama przy drzwiach wejściowych. Zayn nachylał się nad nim, szepcząc raczej coś osobistego do ucha drugiego chłopaka i Louis poczuł się tak, jakby naruszał ich prywatność, więc przysiadł obok Irlandczyka rozproszonego przez telewizor.

\- Co u ciebie słychać, stary? - zaciekawił się Niall z buzią pełną chipsów. Louis wywrócił delikatnie oczami; nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Wszystko w porządku – odparł, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem w stronę drzwi kuchennych, jak gdyby Ha... _ktoś_ mógł przez nie przejść w każdym momencie. - A u ciebie? Jak idzie nagrywanie albumu?

\- Idzie świetnie – odpowiedział Niall.

\- Będziecie się pewnie za niedługo wyprowadzać, no nie? - Nie zdał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że zadał to pytanie. - To znaczy, kiedy wszystko zacznie nabierać dla was tempa. Założę się, że będziecie musieli się przeprowadzić do czegoś większego.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Podoba mi się to mieszkanie. Dodatkowo jesteśmy blisko ciebie i Zayna, a ponieważ nie mam za dużo znajomych w mieście, byłoby miło pozostać w kontakcie z ludźmi, z którymi się dogaduję.

Serdeczność i przywiązanie do Nialla Horana wypełniło wnętrze Louisa; było to pierwsze słowne potwierdzenie – nie żeby kiedykolwiek go potrzebował – przyjaźni Louisa z chłopakami. Zawsze czuł się nie na miejscu, będąc w ich gronie, prawie tak, jakby była to jakaś fantazja, z której mógłby być bezceremonialnie wyrzucony. Nie miał skrupułów do posiadania Rosie i Zayna jako najważniejszych osób w jego życiu po przeprowadzce do Londynu, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Eleanor odeszła. Ale widząc, jak jego mała grupa bliskich osób powiększa się, cóż, sprawiło to, że jego serce wydawało się pełniejsze i miał nadzieję, że pozostanie takie jak najdłużej.

\- Dzięki, Ni – wypowiedział cicho Louis, a drugi chłopak skinął tylko głową, już skupiony na telewizorze.

Po kilku minutach oglądania futbolu z Niallem, uwaga Louisa została przyciągnięta przez małą dziewczynkę wskakującą na kanapę i wspinającą się na jego kolana.

\- Tato, tato, patrz! - Trzymając wypchanego różowego słonia w jednej ręce, dziko nim wymachiwała, zanim przycisnęła go do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Od Liama!

Louis skierował spojrzenie na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie stał Liam z ręką niezbyt subtelnie owiniętą dookoła talii Zayna. Chłopak uśmiechnął się hojnie.

\- Co się mówi? - wyszeptał, pochylając się nad uchem Rosie.

\- Ciękuję – pisnęła natychmiastowo, wymachując rękami w przypływie emocji. - Ciękuję, ciękuję!

\- Kogo ja tutaj słyszę? - wtrącił się kolejny głos dochodzący z kuchni. - Czy to mały robaczek, którego słyszę?

Rosie obróciła się w stronę drzwi kuchennych, skąd dochodziły odgłosy i jej twarz rozświetliła się w rozpoznaniu. Zeskoczyła z kanapy nieświadoma, że wszystkie oczy skupiały się na niej i podbiegła prosto do Harry'ego, prawie potykając się w jego ramionach.

\- Harji! - zachichotała radośnie, przytulając się do szyi chłopaka z dziką uciechą. - Cześć, Harji!

Motyle rozbudziły się w brzuchu Louisa, gdy patrzył, jak kędzierzawy chłopak rozpromienił się na widok małej dziewczynki bujającej się w jego ramionach, a jej wolna ręka głaskała jego perlistą skórę tak jak miała w zwyczaju. Były takie momenty w przeszłości, które szczerze przerażały Louisa, przerażały go przez zwykłą znajomość widzenia Rosie integrującej się z Harrym z całkowitym oddaniem i zamiłowaniem; zazwyczaj zachowywała się tak tylko przy nim i Zaynie. Ale to nie była jedna z tych chwil. W tym wypadku nie mógł powstrzymać się przed byciem wewnętrznie uradowanym na ten widok.

\- Hej, Harry. - Głos Zayna wyprowadził Louisa z jego zadumy. Był bardziej niż trochę zaskoczony, widząc, że oczy Zayna były skupione na _nim_.

\- Cześć, Zayn – odpowiedział Harry zaraz po tym, jak połaskotał Rosie po brzuszku. Zerknął na Louisa i zaoferował mu ciepły uśmiech dziwnie połączony z czymś jeszcze. - Cześć, Lou.

Jakąkolwiek lekkość poczuł Louis, oglądając Harry'ego i Rosie razem, natychmiastowo zmieniła się w niewytłumaczalny ciężar na jego piesi albo może coś bardziej zbliżonego do jego wnętrzności wiążących się ze sobą w zmieszaniu i konflikcie.

\- H-Hej, Haz.

Utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy przez kilka sekund i Louis modlił się, by w tym momencie nikt ich nie obserwował, choć wiedział, że jest zupełnie odwrotnie. Ale Harry odpuścił i odwrócił się ponownie do Rosie, uśmiechając się.

\- Muszę wrócić do kuchni i gotować, okej, robaczku? Poradzisz sobie sama tutaj?

Rosie potrząsnęła głową z figlarnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Czy wolisz dołączyć do mnie i być moim małym pomocnikiem?

Rosie skinęła twierdząco głową szczęśliwa, że poświęcało się jej uwagę zamiast bycia odrzucaną do kąta z kilkoma kredkami i zabawkami. Harry znowu kuknął na Louisa, tym razem pytając o zgodę.

\- Masz coś przeciwko?

\- Nie, jest cała twoja – rzekł Louis.

Harry skinął głową z wdzięcznością i wymknął się z Rosie do kuchni, skąd reszta zgromadzona w salonie, mogła słyszeć ich zachwycone śmiechy.

Louis przypadkowo rzucił okiem na Zayna i, tak jak się spodziewał, jego najlepszy przyjaciel gapił się na niego, a jego oczy były pełne pytań mogące dotyczyć wszystkiego. Więc Tomlinson wzruszył tylko ramionami w odpowiedzi.

\- Napijmy się – powiedział nagle Liam, powodując, że atmosfera w pokoju zelżała.

\- Wliczcie mnie! - wyraził swoją zgodność Niall, wstając z kanapy w przygotowaniu.

\- Ale ty nie możesz pić – zauważył Zayn zatroskany, a jednocześnie rozbawiony.

\- Wiem _to_ – oznajmił Liam, udając rozdrażnienie, ale lekko klepnął Zayna ręką, która wciąż spoczywała na jego talii. - Co nie oznacza, że reszta nie może skorzystać z małej alkoholowej zabawy. No dalej. - Ledwo nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem, zanim odwrócił się i Louis w tym momencie poczuł się tak, jakby wszyscy w pokoju dostosowywali się do _niego_.

Ale zanim mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek, Zayn skinął głową z uśmiechem.

\- W porządku. Tylko pilnuj mnie i miej pewność, że nie zrobię się zbyt ckliwy.

\- Nigdy – odpowiedział Liam figlarnie, odsuwając się od uścisku Zayna i skierował się do kuchni, gdzie, domyślił się Louis, będzie czekać alkohol.

Reszta wieczoru wydawała się mijać raczej bezproblemowo po propozycji Liama. Oczywiście jedynymi ludźmi, którzy naprawdę wzięli udział w piciu, byli Zayn, Niall i Harry. Liam odmówił z oczywistych powodów, a Louis zdecydował, że nie powinien pić – nawet jeżeli bardzo, _bardzo_ tego chciał – by chociaż Rosie i Zayn mieli kogoś, kto będzie mieć na nich oko. Zatem siedział przez cały obiad przy trzech innych chłopakach, którzy doprowadzali się do stanu przyjemnego podpicia i nawet odkrył, że był wdzięczny Liamowi za ten pomysł. Większa połowa z nich miała alkohol w swoich żyłach, dzięki czemu nastrój wydawał się spokojniejszy, wolniejszy. Niemniej jednak zauważył, że Harry wydawał się pić nieco więcej niż reszta chłopaków, ale nie skomentował tego.

Gdy wszyscy skończyli swoją porcję makaronu – i po tym, jak Niall przebrnął przez trzy dokładki – Louis zdecydował zająć się naczyniami, sprzeciwiając się protestom Harry'ego i Nialla. Ale Liam wprowadził ich z powrotem do salonu, gdzie mogli rozerwać Rosie swoim rozluźnionym stanem, a sam dołączył do Louisa w kuchni.

Namydlili talerze i naczynia w kompletnej ciszy, pozwalając jedynie mydlinom i lejącej się wodzie narobić trochę hałasu. Louis pomyślał, że może jakimś cudem uniknął ewidentnego wykładu od Liama, o którym uprzedził go Zayn wcześniej tego wieczoru. Osobiście sam nigdy nie pochwalał czegoś takiego, ale Zayn z doświadczenia powiedział mu, by przyjąć to wszystko z przymrużeniem oka.

Niestety jego szczęście wydawało się zwiać, kiedy Liam cicho zaczął wycierać talerze.

\- Harry tęskni za tobą, wiesz? - powiedział.

Louis nie do końca wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć bez przypadkowego rozbicia wszystkich naczyń w zlewie, więc utrzymywał pewien poziom opanowania, podczas gdy nieco agresywnie usuwał resztki jedzenia ze szpatułki.

\- Przecież jestem tutaj – odparł.

Liamowi udało się cicho zaśmiać, lecz nie było w tym ani nuty radości.

\- Tęsknił za tobą przez cały czas, gdy byliśmy w Ameryce. Pomyślałem, że rzeczy mogą ulec zmianie, kiedy wrócimy do domu. Ale cokolwiek _wydarzyło się_ – zatrzymał się przy tym słowie na chwilę – pomiędzy wami tego wieczoru, w którym poszedł cię zobaczyć, wcale nie poprawiło to jego humoru. Nie chodzi dookoła mieszkania i dąsa się, ale nie jest też dokładnie Harrym. Wiesz, co mam na myśli?

Louis miał niewielkie pojęcie, więc skinął głową.

\- Jestem pewien, że naprawdę chciałby z tobą porozmawiać – kontynuował Liam, choć brzmiał znacznie ostrożniej niż wcześniej. - To był raczej ciężki tydzień dla niego, bez możliwości zobaczenia się z tobą, więc jeżeli mógłbyś zamienić z nim słówko, czy coś...

\- Okej – przerwał mu Louis. Zrozumiał, że nie chciał dłużej prowadzić tej konwersacji. Domył naczynia pozostawione w zlewie i odłożył je na bok, by Liam mógł je wytrzeć. - W porządku, porozmawiam. Wybacz, muszę iść do toalety, zaraz wrócę.

Liam patrzył na niego przez moment, po czym skinął głową z powagą. Pozwolił Louisowi wyjść z kuchni bez żadnego dodatkowego słowa.

Im dłużej Louis siedział w łazience, spędzając przesadną ilość czasu na myciu dłoni i patrzeniu na twarz w lustrze, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że przyjście tutaj na obiad w ogólnym rozrachunku było złym pomysłem.

Przesiadywał w środku, nie chcąc wychodzić i mieć do czynienia z resztą chłopaków; Liam ze swoją milczącą dezaprobatą, Niall ze stałą energią, Zayn ze swoim szczęściem i cichym obserwowaniem oraz Harry ze swoim... cóż, z byciem sobą. Jedyne, co go ratowało, to myśl o zobaczeniu Rosie, która, jak przekonywał samego siebie, musiała przeżywać tak samo nieszczęśliwy czas jak on, nawet jeżeli spędziła cały wieczór, śmiejąc się i przytulając do chłopaków obok niej.

Tak, nieszczęśliwy. Tak było.

Louis cicho wymknął się z łazienki, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi i liczył swoje kroki, podczas gdy kierował się w dół korytarza bez szczególnego pośpiechu, by wrócić do salonu. Przeszedł obok dwóch drzwi, które wiedział, że prowadzą do pokoju Liama i Nialla, zanim zatrzymał się przy drzwiach najbliższych salonowi, które wiedział, że należą do sypialni Harry'ego.

Wstrzymał się. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w pokoju Harry'ego. Cóż, był, kiedy przyszedł tutaj po raz pierwszy i chłopaki zaserwowali mu wycieczkę dookoła mieszkania, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie był _wewnątrz_ , przynajmniej nie z tych samych powodów, z których Harry przebywał w jego sypialni. Drzwi były uchylone, więc nie miałoby to większego znaczenia, gdyby nieumyślnie potknął się i wpadł na nie, a one otworzyłyby się...

Ściany były w kolorze błękitu, tak jak sobie przypominał. Narzuta na łóżku była skromna oraz dopasowana do ścian i Louis zrozumiał, że nie była potrzebna mu kołdra czy koc, nie kiedy jego właściciel będzie spędzać bardzo dużo czasu poza tym pokojem. Kilka plakatów zespołów, o których Louis nigdy nie słyszał, ale obiecał, że zapozna się z nimi, wisiało na ścianach. Ubrania były rozrzucone po podłodze, choć było ich zdecydowanie mniej niż za pierwszy razem, gdy Louis ujrzał to pomieszczenie. Doszedł do wniosku, że Harry jeszcze nie doszedł do swojego normalnego poziomu niechlujstwa po powrocie do domu.

Wędrował i rozglądał się dookoła, oglądając ściany, plakaty i wszystkie rzeczy, które należały do Harry'ego. To wszystko aż krzyczało „ _Harry!”._ Wszystko, co go otaczało, było pamiątką chłopca, którego nie spodziewał się znać, nie spodziewał troszczyć się o niego. Ale jednak był tutaj w jego pokoju, nigdzie indziej.

Podszedł do biurka, które, co zaskoczyło Louisa, miało na swojej powierzchni kilka porozrzucanych książek. Louis słyszał o niektórych z nich, podczas gdy reszta wydawała się nie do końca znajoma. Ale to, co przykuło jego uwagę w kącie biurka, w połowie przykryte przez jakiś magazyn, było menu z jedzeniem na wynos z restauracji, w której kiedyś pracował.

Restauracji, w której poznał Harry'ego Stylesa.

\- To bezczelne z twojej strony.

Louis obrócił się na dźwięk wycedzonego, ale niewyraźnego głosu dochodzącego zza progu. Harry prawie potknął się, wchodząc do środka, trzymając w ręku piwo i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział szybko Louis. - Nie powinienem tutaj wchodzić. Już stąd wychodzę...

\- Nie, _zostań_ – nalegał Harry, odkładając alkohol na krawędź stołu i ostrożnie podszedł do miejsca, gdzie stał Louis. - Zostań ze mną przez chwilę.

Louis nie wiedział, co zrobić albo co powiedzieć, więc pozwolił Harry'emu niezgrabnie założyć ręce na swoją szyję, wisząc na niej ociężale podczas pijackiego osłupienia. Podtrzymywał go delikatnie, układając dystyngowanie swoje dłonie po obu stronach jego talii i uniósł go nieco, by byli na tym samym poziomie – albo ostatecznie na tak równym poziomie, na jaki pozwalała ich różnica wzrostu.

\- Harry, jesteś pijany.

\- Nie, nie do końca – odparł zwyczajnie Harry i był prawie przekonujący. - Troszeczkę wstawiony.

Louis wywrócił oczami i prychnął.

\- Stary, jesteś nawalony. Powinieneś się położyć czy coś.

Ale Harry zignorował go i uścisnął mocniej Louisa. Przysunął się bliżej, układając policzek na ramieniu drugiego chłopaka i westchnął w komforcie. W jego oddechu można było wyczuć alkohol, ale wciąż był ciepły, kiedy otulił nim skórę Louisa.

\- Dlaczego miałbym się położyć, kiedy jesteś przy mnie?

Louis przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie powinien być. Nie powinno go tutaj być. Powinien być na zewnątrz z dala od tej sytuacji i z dala od Harry'ego.

Poczuł delikatne całusy na swojej szczęce i powinien był się odsunąć, ale zrozumiał, że za bardzo lubi pieszczotę, jaką serwował mu Harry.

\- Lou... - wymruczał Harry, zanim zatrzymał się i przygryzł odkrytą skórę. - Lou, jesteś cudowny. Naprawdę jesteś. Rosie... Ona jest piękną dziewczynką.

\- Dzięki – rzekł niezręcznie, utrzymując dłonie na talii Harry'ego. To wyglądało bardziej jak pozbawiony wdzięku powolny taniec bez muzyki, czy coś takiego.

\- Sprawiasz, że wszystko jest dla mnie trudne, wiedziałeś to? - oznajmił Harry, a jego głos nagle stał się niski i chrapliwy. - Ja nie... - Zaśmiał się krótko. - Nie mówię o tym w sensie fizycznym, ale to też ma z tym związek. Sprawiłeś, że wszystko stało się dla mnie trudne, kiedy wyjechałem. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.

\- Przepraszam. - To było wszystko, co mógł powiedzieć. Jego oczy skupiły się na suficie, szukając jakiegoś rodzaju ucieczki.

\- I bardzo tęskniłem za Rosie.

\- Przepraszam.

\- I ty zacząłeś chodzić na randki.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Chryste, Lou, przestań mnie przepraszać! - Harry odsunął się i jeżeli Louis nie miałby szybkiego refleksu, prawdopodobnie upadłby na podłogę. Zaakceptował pomoc Louisa, jednak odepchnął go, gdy stanął stopami na pewnym gruncie.

\- Zatem co chcesz, żebym robił? - spytał Louis, ignorując swój wzrastający ton głosu.

\- Nie... nie _przepraszaj_ – sprzeczał się Harry. - Chcę, żebyś przyznał, że też za mną tęskniłeś.

\- Tęskniłem! - oznajmił defensywnie Louis. - Mówiłem ci to przy każdej okazji za każdym razem, gdy do ciebie pisałem...

\- Nie w ten sposób, nic z tych bzdur – wybełkotał Harry. - Chcę, żebyś przyznał, że tęskniłeś za mną tak samo jak ja tęskniłem za tobą.

Głos Harry'ego utknął w powietrzu, zatruty i niewłaściwy. Louis poczuł, jak siła jego słów mimowolnie cofnęła go do tyłu, jakby miał problemy z poprawnym słuchem. Harry patrzył na niego z ustami lekko rozchylonymi, oczami błagalnymi i cała jego postawa była po prostu... rozbita. On był rozbity. I Louis nie wiedział, jak to naprawić.

\- Haz...

\- Nie, nie Haz – odparł Harry i przysuwając się do przodu, złączył swoje wargi z wargami Louisa.

To nie było w porządku. To nie był Harry, którego znał Louis; słony i gorzki w smaku od piwa na swoich ustach i języku. To było zbyt wiele, jednak niewystarczająco dużo w tym samym czasie – niewystarczająco dużo _Harry'ego_. Więc Louis odepchnął go raczej agresywnie i oderwał ich usta od siebie, ścierając ręką smak Harry'ego ze swoich warg.

\- Nie – zagrzmiał Louis. - _Nie_. Kurwa, nie w ten sposób, Harry. Jesteś... Jesteś tak zajebiście pijany w tym momencie, że nawet nie wiesz, co robisz.

\- Wiem, co...

\- Nie, _nie wiesz_ – poprawił go Louis, czując wzrastające ciepło na swojej twarzy. - Jeżeli nie byłbyś pijany, wiedziałbyś, że to wszystko jest niewłaściwe. Sposób, w jaki teraz się zachowujesz, jest niewłaściwy. Byłbyś bardziej ostrożny w stosunku do mnie, a nie zachowywał się jak kompletny _kutas_. I wiedziałbyś, że to nie jest coś, czego chcę.

Harry gapił się na niego i przez chwilę wyglądało to jak największy moment jasności dla obojga z nich.

\- Nie to, co chcesz...?

\- Nie w ten sposób – rzekł Louis i przeszedł obok niego, otwierając drzwi i zatrzaskując je za sobą, gdy wyszedł, zostawiając Harry'ego samego.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


	13. Chapter 13

                                                           

 

\- Louis? Lou, proszę, odbierz. Proszę.

To była całość pierwszej wiadomości od Harry'ego na poczcie głosowej. I z tego, co Louis mógł powiedzieć, miał jeszcze sześć takich wiadomości do odsłuchania.

Westchnął, leżąc na łóżku, wykończony po trudnościach ze snem nawiedzających go zeszłej nocy. Słyszał telefon dzwoniący w ciągu nocy, ale nie mógł się zebrać na odebranie go. Tak jakby wyrzuty sumienia przygniatały go i wierciły w jego wnętrzu dziurę, im dłużej zwlekał z odebraniem któregoś z połączeń od Harry'ego.

\- Hej, Lou. To... cóż, to znowu ja. - Rozbrzmiała trzecia wiadomość. Tym razem Harry'emu udało się lekko zachichotać. - Słuchaj, Zayn chrapie w tym momencie i jestem pewien, że resztę chłopaków doprowadza to do szału. Mógłbyś po niego przyjść i go zabrać dla naszego spokoju? - Ponowny śmiech, który przy końcu załamał się, jakby Harry poddał się, zanim zdążył skończyć. - Czy mógłbyś, _proszę_ , po prostu... przyjść tutaj?

Louis jęknął; nie miał zamiaru zostawiać tam Zayna. Ale kiedy wpadł do salonu i wziął Rosie w swoje ramiona, nie przejmował się czekaniem na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który zasnął na kanapie. Wymruczał pożegnanie do zdezorientowanego Nialla i Liama, rzucając krótkie przeprosiny za robienie tak wielkiego hałasu i, zostawiając Zayna za sobą, opuścił mieszkanie. Czuł się jak kompletny dureń.

\- Nie powinienem tego zrobić... Nie w ten sposób. - Ostatnia wiadomość wypełniła pokój zmęczonym i zawiedzionym głosem Harry'ego. - Prawdopodobnie śpisz... Oczywiście, że śpisz, jestem idiotą i, szczerze mówiąc, sam powoli zasypiam. Choć z drugiej strony nie jestem już pijany. Hura... - Kolejny delikatny dźwięk, który mógłby być pomylony ze wstrzymaniem oddechu, chichotem albo szlochem. - Słuchaj, Lou. Wiem, że nie chcesz teraz ze mną rozmawiać, wiem to. Ale kiedy... _Jeżeli_ obudzisz się i będziesz czuł inaczej, proszę... zadzwoń do mnie. Jest wiele rzeczy, które chcę powiedzieć i ja... Nie będę kłamać, jestem cholernie nieszczęśliwy. Więc, proszę, zadzwoń do mnie jutro. I przepraszam za mówienie „proszę” tak wiele razy. - Wstrzymał swój oddech, jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale chwila ciszy minęła i musiał się rozmyślić, ponieważ to był koniec wiadomości.

Poczucie winy. To było coś, z czym Louis zasnął zeszłej nocy i obudził się dnia następnego; to było coś, co dręczyło jego myśli w tym momencie po spędzeniu piętnastu minut na słuchaniu wiadomości na poczcie głosowej od Harry'ego. W zasadzie to było wszystko, co czuł w momencie, gdy zatrzasnął drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego zeszłego wieczora. Prawie instynktownie chciał odwrócić się i wrócić do jego sypialni, by przeprosić.

Nie było zbyt późno, zdecydował.

Gapiąc się na swój telefon, rozważał wszystkie opcje. Mógł „zadzwonić” albo „nie zadzwonić”. I, szczerze, odpowiedź była niemalże zbyt prosta, zbyt oczywista.

Zebrał się w sobie i wybrał numer, który nawet nie wiedział, że znał na pamięć; przeszukiwanie listy kontaktów tylko spowolniłoby jego działania.

Pomijając fakt, że mogło być zbyt wcześnie na rozmowę telefoniczną, Louis wstrzymał oddech, pozwalając na zawiązanie połączenia. Przy czwartym sygnale rozważał poddanie się, zanim...

\- Halo? - Głos Harry'ego był gruby i wycieńczony; Louis go obudził.

\- Ach, cholera – odpowiedział, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Um, śpisz. Cholera, przepraszam. Oddzwonię później.

\- Zaraz... Louis?

\- Tak – oznajmił delikatnie. - Cześć, Haz. Wracaj do łóżka, stary. Nie miałem zamiaru cię obudzić...

\- Nie – przerwał Harry, nagle brzmiąc na bardzo rozbudzonego. - Nie opuszczaj mnie znowu.

Skrzywił się. To było jak cios w klatkę piersiową.

\- W porządku – wydusił powoli Louis. - Nigdzie nie idę. Jestem tutaj.

Szelesty po drugiej stronie słuchawki podpowiedziały mu, że Harry prawdopodobnie wyplątywał się ze swojej pościeli i usiadł prosto na swoim łóżku. Nie miał nic przeciwko słyszeniu żadnego z tych dźwięków, wydawało się to raczej być przywilejem.

\- Więc... - zaczął niespokojnie Harry, a Louis zastygł w bezruchu. - Jak bardzo śmiałeś się ze mnie dzisiejszego ranka? Musiałem brzmieć jak idiota.

\- Nie, wcale nie brzmiałeś jak idiota – rzekł Louis pośpiesznie. - Ja nie... Znaczy, nie powinienem cię zostawić w taki sposób zeszłego wieczora. Powinienem być lepszym przyjacielem i ci pomóc. Zachowałem się jak dupek.

\- Miałeś do tego prawo – powiedział Harry. - Sposób, w jaki wczoraj postępowałem... Też byłbym na siebie zły. Nie obwiniam cię o nienawidzenie mnie.

\- Nie jestem zły. I nie nienawidzę cię.

Zapadła cisza. Wyraźnie mógł usłyszeć równomierne oddychanie Harry'ego, prawie tak, jakby był tam z nim, niepokojąco blisko ucha Louisa. To było dziwnie kojące.

W końcu...

\- Nie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Haz. Ja tylko... Nie wiem, to było zbyt wiele jak na jeden raz. Ale nie, nigdy nie mógłbym cię znienawidzić. Byłeś pijany! - Dodał wymuszony śmiech na koniec, mając nadzieję, że to nieco rozluźni sytuację.

\- Tak, zgaduję, że byłem, prawda? - głos Harry'ego nieco się ożywił, jakby uśmiechał się, mówiąc to.

\- I ludzie zawsze mówią i robią rzeczy, których nie mają na myśli, kiedy są pijani. Więc... rozumiem to. To zdarza się cały czas.

\- Och. T-Tak... Cały czas.

Louis odpędził od siebie bardzo oczywisty fakt, że głos Harry'ego zniżył się do niezręcznie niskiej intensywności.

\- Jak wiele z zeszłego wieczoru tak właściwie pamiętasz?

Harry westchnął ciężko.

\- Niewiele, tak przypuszczam.

I Louis wrócił myślami do wszystkich wiadomości na swojej poczcie głosowej, zastanawiając się, ile jest prawdy w jego wyznaniu.

\- Ach. Rozumiem.

\- Lou?

\- Tak?

Harry odchrząknął, jakby potrzebował więcej czasu.

\- Mogę... To znaczy, mogę cię znowu zobaczyć? Niedługo? Po prostu... Chcę cię osobiście przeprosić.

Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. Serio, już po wszystkim. Nie chcę nawet, żebyś o tym myślał.

\- W porządku – przyznał Harry. - Jednakże czy wciąż mogę się z tobą zobaczyć?

Louis przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Ja... Ja nie wiem. Spójrz, Harry, nie kłamałem, mówiąc, że nie jestem zły. Ale wciąż wiele rzeczy w tym temacie mnie przytłacza. Już teraz mam wiele rzeczy na głowie: pracę, Rosie i tak dalej.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Chodzi mi o to... - Westchnął niekontrolowanie. - Daj mi trochę czasu. Nie masz nic przeciwko? Po prostu potrzebuję trochę czasu, by... pomyśleć. Trochę czasu dla siebie. Wiem, że to brzmi kompletnie samolubnie...

\- Nie, to wcale nie jest samolubne.

\- … ale potrzebuję przerwy.

Delikatny, stłumiony dźwięk doszedł do niego z drugiej strony słuchawki i Louis nawet nie chciał zastanawiać się, co zmusiło Harry'ego do wydania takiego odgłosu. Pomyślał, że może się to nawet powtórzyć, ale drugi chłopak w zamian przeczyścił swoje gardło.

\- W porządku.

\- W porządku?

\- W porządku.

Wydawało się, jakby coś jeszcze czekało na końcu jego języka; czekało, by zostać wypowiedziane, by podzielić się tym z chłopakiem, którego oddech zatrzymał się w przygotowaniu na coś jeszcze. Ale to był największy rodzaj rozczarowania; zrozumieć, że nie było już więcej siły, by słowa rozbrzmiały na głos.

\- Żegnaj, Haz.

\- Żegnaj, Lou.

* * *

Wcześniej Louis spędził wiele dni z dala od Harry'ego, ale te po ich ostatniej rozmowie telefonicznej wydawały się mijać niemożliwie powoli. Pomyślał, że przebywanie z dala od siebie pomoże mu bardziej skoncentrować się na Rosie i pracy, ale odkrył, że drugi chłopak nigdy nie odbiegał za daleko od jego myśli.

Nawet Rosie zauważyła nieobecność Harry'ego pomimo faktu, że minął zaledwie tydzień. I choć nie wydawała się odczuwać braku Harry'ego, gdy pojechał nagrywać album, teraz była wystarczająco duża, by zrozumieć, że Harry zniknął na odczuwalną ilość czasu; zwłaszcza po tym, jak widziała go w zeszły weekend na obiedzie. Louis miał problemy z wyjaśnieniem tej sytuacji Rosie i czasem zastanawiał się, jaki rodzaj wytłumaczenia mógłby jej zaoferować, jeżeli nieobecność Harry'ego nie stała się tylko tymczasową sprawą... ale długoterminową.

To była kolejna rzecz, która przepełniała umysł Louisa, kiedy brał prysznic, pracował, czytał Rosie na dobranoc czy leżał w łóżku i czekał, aż sen sam nadejdzie. Powiedział Harry'emu, że potrzebował czasu. Ale na co? Wydawało mu się, że nie potrafił zrozumieć swojego wahania, ale doskonale wiedział, skąd ono się wzięło.

Sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej, gdyby nie był ojcem. Sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej, gdyby nie wliczały one innego życia, innej osoby, którą trzeba brać pod uwagę. Ale Rosie; Rosie była całym światem dla Louisa. I nie trzeba było rozpatrywać tej sprawy dwa razy, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o wprowadzanie nowych osób do życia jego córki. I podczas gdy Harry zdecydowanie zrobił już wrażenie na małej, dwudziestojednomiesięcznej dziewczynce, Louis nie mógł zaoferować sobie podejmowania szans; nie kiedy harmonogram Harry'ego stawał się coraz bardziej zapełniony.

Tak bardzo jak uwielbiał mieć Harry'ego przy sobie, nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby stawić czoło niepewności, która nadchodziła wraz z rosnącą sławą Harry'ego. I, co najważniejsze, nie chciał wplątywać Rosie w ten cały szał oraz ryzykować robienia czegokolwiek, co mogłoby ją zranić na dłuższą metę. Takie myślenie było bardzo proste.

Ale to nie powstrzymało Rosie przed zwróceniem uwagi, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i zapytanie:

\- Harji?

Ramiona Louisa opadły, gdy wychodził z kuchni, gdzie przygotowywał obiad.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie, robaczku.

Oczywiście to Zayn stał po drugiej stronie drzwi, nie Harry.

\- Co to za mina, stary? - wypalił na wejściu drugi chłopak, wchodząc do mieszkania z piwami w ręce. Podniósł jedną puszkę do góry. - Czyżbyś właśnie tego potrzebował?

\- Nie, um... To nic takiego – powiedział Louis, obserwując, jak Zayn kładzie alkohol na ławie i składa kilka całusów na policzku Rosie, która siedziała na kanapie z kilkoma wypchanymi zwierzakami. - Po prostu... Zastanawiała się, gdzie jest Harry.

\- Ach – odpowiedział Zayn w zamyśleniu, podążając za Louisem do kuchni.

\- To jest dokładnie to, czego chciałem uniknąć – rzekł ostro Louis, mieszając gotującą się wodę na sos do makaronu. - Nie powinna była się przywiązywać. Myślałem, że dobrze postąpiłem, biorąc przez chwilę przerwę od Harry'ego...

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś.

Louis zmierzył Zayna podejrzliwie.

\- Mówisz to tak po prostu, czy naprawdę uważasz, że słusznie postąpiłem?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, Lou. Jeżeli mam być szczery, nie mam do powiedzenia nic, co miałoby znaczenie.

\- Nie masz do powiedzenia nic, co miałoby znaczenie? - spytał Louis, a jego pytanie było przepełnione ironią.

\- Nic, czego wcześniej nie powiedziałem, a ty odmówiłeś słuchania mnie – odparł prosto Zayn. - Okej, spróbujmy w ten sposób. Czego dokładnie spodziewałeś się po trzymaniu Harry'ego z daleka?

\- Właśnie to powiedziałem! - odrzekł rozgorączkowany Louis. - Rosie...

\- Nie, stary. Nie Rosie – oznajmił spokojnie. - Ty. Czego _ty_ się spodziewałeś?

Louis otworzył usta, ale nic z nich nie wypłynęło. Spróbował ponownie, ale słowa nie nadchodziły.

\- Dokładnie – rzucił Zayn i Louis był tylko trochę zdziwiony, słysząc nutkę rozbawienia w głosie swojego przyjaciela. - Uciekałeś.

\- Nie, nie uciekałem! - Jego głos powrócił mocniejszy niż wcześniej.

\- Owszem, uciekałeś – nalegał Zayn, jednak jego ton nie zawierał opryskliwości. W zasadzie brzmiał cierpliwie. Podszedł do Louisa powoli i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. - Lou, nie obchodzi mnie, co myślisz, ale ty i Harry _nie jesteście_ przyjaciółmi. Mówisz to tak, jakby miało to coś znaczyć, jakby miało to zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, co się między wami wydarzyło. Ale faktem jest, że nie widziałem cię aż tak szczęśliwego od dłuższego czasu. Cóż, może nie _teraz_ , oczywiście... - Zayn zaśmiał się i Louis dołączył do niego, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - … ale zawsze, kiedy jesteś przy Harrym. Wasze połączenie jest genialne – wyznał to tak, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - Trzymanie Harry'ego z daleka niczego nie zmieni. Nie zmieni to tego, jak bardzo on chce być obok ciebie i jak _cholernie zachwycony_ jesteś, mogąc być przy nim.

Louis spojrzał na Zayna, który uśmiechał się.

\- Zachwycony, hm?

Zayn wywrócił oczami.

\- Nieznośnie.

Louis roześmiał się i przyciągnął Zayna do najciaśniejszego uścisku, jaki mógł zaoferować. Chciał mu tym uświadomić, jak bardzo byłby zagubiony bez niego, bez jego poradnictwa i wsparcia, które oferował mu przez cały czas. Rzadko pozwalał sobie być tak sentymentalnym, ale sytuacja wydawała się do tego odpowiednia. I na szczęście Zayn nie wydawał się zwracać na to uwagi; po prostu odwzajemnił gest, uśmiechając się.

\- Powinieneś zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz, gdy jesteś przy Liamie – wymruczał Louis zagłuszony przez ramię Zayna.

\- Och, zamknij się – ostrzegł Zayn, kopiąc go kolanem w udo.

\- Kretyn – powiedział Louis. - Ale wciąż jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem.

Zayn zaśmiał się.

\- I nie waż się, kurwa, o tym zapomnieć.

* * *

Zanim Louis się zorientował, minął prawie kolejny tydzień. W pracy nic się nie zmieniło, ale zajęcia prowadzące do uzyskania przez niego odpowiedniego stopnia nauczycielskiego sprawiały, że był zajęty przez większość wieczorów w tygodniu. Na szczęście za niedługo nadchodziła przerwa i nie mógł doczekać się czasu, który spędzi z Rosie na wylegiwaniu się w mieszkaniu.

Pokochał pracowanie w przedszkolu tak bardzo, że wizja opuszczenia tej pracy po uzyskaniu odpowiedniego stopnia nauczycielskiego czasem nie wydawała się tak zachęcająca jak wcześniej. Twierdził, że jego sukces w wychowaniu Rosie niekoniecznie przekładał się na umiejętności niezbędne do opiekowania się dziećmi w przedszkolu. Jednakże dzień po dniu zaczął odkrywać, że posiada naturalny talent do przebywania z dziećmi, który może być całkowicie nieprzydatny, kiedy zacznie uczyć aktorstwa nastolatków.

Nie skupiał na tym za bardzo swoich myśli. Chciał przebrnąć przez ten rok w jednym kawałku, zanim zacznie rozmyślać, co czeka go w przyszłości.

Trwało czwartkowe popołudnie i jako jedyny został w swojej klasie. Rosie nie musiała być odebrana przez kolejną godzinę, więc zamiast wracać do domu, postanowił zabić czas w przedszkolu na obmyślaniu nowych projektów dla dzieci na przyszły tydzień. Rozważał nawet telefon do Zayna, ale przypomniał sobie, że ma robotę w restauracji.

Przeglądał niektóre rysunki zostawione przez uczniów i ciepło rozlało się w jego sercu, widząc, jak zaangażowali się w swoje prace. Większość z nich przedstawiała zwierzęta – psy, koty, a także krowy, które były dość popularne wśród reszty – podczas gdy niektóre obrazowały rodziny jako figury z patyków na słoneczno-trawiastym tle. Kilka z nich jednakże było posturami innych uczniów w klasie i Louisa, opiekujących się nimi z gigantycznym uśmiechem przyklejonym na jego twarzy.

Wrócił myślami do Rosie i już za niedługo ona będzie w wieku przedszkolnym. Już teraz była bardzo zaangażowana w swoje rysowanie, ale przypomnienie sobie Rosie w jej łóżeczku niezdolnej do zrobienia czegokolwiek poza patrzeniem na niego ze swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, wydawało się nieodległym wspomnieniem. Prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia się nie zmieniła, ale wszystko inne tak. Nagle zaczęła biegać, śpiewać, krzyczeć i sama jeść. Zrozumiał, że kochał ją w obecnym wieku, ale wiedział też, że zakończy się on zbyt szybko.

Zdecydował, że chce kolejne dziecko. Nie teraz, nie wkrótce, ale zdecydowanie chciał kolejne dziecko, nawet jeżeli tylko po to, by Rosie miała się z kim bawić, z kim dorastać i kto pokochałby ją całym sobą. Marzył o idealnym życiu, które wliczało codzienne budzenie się obok swojej małej, perfekcyjnej rodzinki w łóżku razem z nim.

Louis był tak pochłonięty w swoich marzeniach, że prawie przeoczył delikatne stukanie w drzwi klasy. Wiedząc, że nie były zamknięte, nieobecnie krzyknął:

\- Proszę!

Wsadził rysunki do odpowiedniej teczki i położył ją na swoim biurku. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, kiedy podniósł wzrok, była para zielonych oczu wpatrująca się w niego.

\- Harry.

Stał tam, wyglądając tak samo jak wtedy, gdy Louis widział go po raz ostatni. Na szczęście nie był pijany, ale wydawał się tak samo wysoki i piękny jak zawsze.

Podczas gdy Louis gapił się na niego w niedowierzaniu, Harry zaoferował mu głupkowaty rodzaj uśmiechu, który sprowadził Louisa na ziemię.

Tysiąc różnych pytań przebiegło przez umysł Louisa.

\- Co... To znaczy... Co ty tutaj robisz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wyznając:

\- Zmęczyłem się czekaniem.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tutaj będę? - Louis stał się bardzo świadomy ogromnej przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi, ale nie zrobił nic, aby ją zmniejszyć.

\- Nie wiedziałem. Zgadłem – rzekł raczej dumnie. - Poprosiłem Liama, aby wyciągnął dla mnie adres twojej pracy od Zayna.

\- I nikt cię nie zauważył?

Oczy Harry'ego zabłysły, gdy puścił mu figlarnie oczko.

\- Jestem przebiegły, tak przypuszczam – powiedział, a potem przyjrzał się oniemiałemu wyrazowi twarzy Louisa i jego uśmiech nieco zmalał. - Czy... Nie masz nic przeciwko, że jestem tu teraz? Wiem, że potrzebowałeś przerwy, ale robiłem się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy i mam dzisiaj dzień wolny, więc...

\- Zdecydowanie – oznajmił nagle Louis, czując, jak jego wewnętrzna fala pewności siebie rozbudza się. - Tak, zdecydowanie nie mam nic przeciwko.

Ramiona Harry'ego opadły z ulgą, a nowy uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

\- To dobrze. Nie chciałem czuć się głupio przez pokazanie się tutaj.

\- Nie jesteś głupi.

Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy, które były niezdarnie ułożone, jedna na drugiej, jak u winnego dziecka. Nie było nic dziwnego w widzeniu go stojącego w klasie w białej koszulce i dżinsach. Wpasowywał się bardzo dobrze i naturalnie w każdą scenerię, w której wyobrażał go sobie Louis.

\- Dzięki – rzucił z lekkim śmiechem. - Tęskniłem za tobą. Nie miałem zamiaru tego powiedzieć, ale... Jednak. Tęskniłem za tobą.

Louis podszedł bliżej, obserwując, jak ciało Harry'ego napina się przez jego ruch. Rozumiejąc, że nie do końca wie, gdzie ułożyć swoją dłoń, będąc naprzeciw Harry'ego, niezręcznie sięgnął i chwycił się przedramienia drugiego chłopaka. Zaczerpnęli oddechy na ten kontakt – wyczekiwany, a zarazem znajomy – i uśmiechali się głupkowato do siebie przez kilka chwil.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem – przyznał Louis, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jego kciuk okrężnymi ruchami masuje skórę Harry'ego. - Sprawy strasznie się skomplikowały...

Harry przerwał mu, kładąc palec wskazujący naprzeciw wargom Louisa i wpatrywał się uważnie w jego niebieskie oczy.

\- Nie muszą takie być – zasugerował Harry. - To dlatego tutaj jestem. Chciałbym, aby wszystko było tak jak kiedyś. Nie chciałbyś tego?

Louis powiedziałby coś, ale palec Harry'ego wciąż był przysunięty do jego ust. W zamian skinął tylko twierdząco głową. Harry rozpromienił się.

\- Świetnie, ponieważ mam pomysł. Chciałbyś go usłyszeć?

Louis mógł tylko ponownie skinąć. W tym momencie bardzo wyraźnie przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy się spotkali; kiedy Harry wciąż był nieznajomym, którego obecność miała moc czynienia go zdezorientowanym, wręcz oniemiałym. Ta chwila nie różniła się zbytnio od tamtej, choć wiele się zmieniło od tego czasu. Uśmiechnął się naprzeciw palca Harry'ego; stwierdził, że lubił, kiedy młodszy chłopak przejmował kontrolę.

\- Jestem wolny w ten weekend. Rozmawiałem z Zaynem i on powiedział, że _ty_ również _jesteś_ wolny w ten weekend. Jeżeli się nie mylę, to oznacza, że obydwoje mamy wolny weekend i naprawdę, _naprawdę_ chciałbym, żebyś spędził go mną, gdzieś daleko, Louisie Tomlinson. Teraz odsunę mój palec i pozwolę ci mówić. Jednakże mam nadzieję, że podasz mi twierdzącą odpowiedź, ponieważ nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie znieść odrzucenie. W porządku?

Louis zawahał się na chwilę, zanim skinął głową.

\- Dobrze – powiedział żartobliwie, odsuwając palec od warg Louisa. - Zatem co powiesz?

Louis pomyślał o niezliczonej ilości rzeczy, które mógłby robić w ten weekend. Pomyślał o zabraniu Rosie do parku albo nauce do egzaminu, który miał w przyszłym tygodniu. Rozważał wszystko od rzeczy przyziemnych do nadzwyczajnych, od zakupów, które odkładał, w razie gdyby przegapił okazję, w której Susan Boyle pojawia się na progu jego drzwi, a jego tam nie ma, by jej otworzyć. Był pewien, że cały jego proces myślowy rozgrywał się raczej widocznie na jego twarzy, lecz Harry wciąż przypatrywał mu się ze spokojem i cierpliwością.

Pomyślał o wszystkim, co mógłby robić, by zapełnić wolny czas, ale nic z tego nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ Harry był _tutaj_ , stojąc naprzeciw niego i prosząc, by wyjechał z nim na weekend. Nie miał znaczenia fakt, że nic nie było ustalone i nie obchodziło go, że wciąż mieli tak wiele do rozważenia i obgadania, ponieważ Harry zadał mu pytanie i jedyne, czego potrzebował, to odpowiedź.

\- Zgadzam się.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**

 


	14. Chapter 14

                                                              

 

\- Nie. Po prostu _nie_. Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę... Muszę się wycofać.

Louis rzucił sweter, który trzymał w ręce z powrotem do szafy, skąd go wyciągnął, wzdychając dramatycznie i opadł na łóżko. Przetarł energicznie pięściami oczy, jakby chciał oczyścić umysł z kryjącego się tam wahania i ponownego rozpatrywania swojej decyzji.

\- Zayn – jęknął Louis. - Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja to robię?

Zayn tylko zaśmiał się, siedząc na podłodze, w roztargnieniu mieszając łyżką w swojej filiżance herbaty.

\- Zachowujesz się tak, jakby był to jakiś gigantyczny problem dla ciebie. To tylko weekend z Harrym, nie leczenie kanałowe.

Louis skrzywił się z miejsca, w którym leżał.

\- Chyba wolałbym to drugie.

\- Nie sądzę – zauważył w zamyśleniu Zayn. - Poza tym, nie powinieneś skończyć się pakować? Oni mogą tu być w każdej chwili, a Harry zaraz po nich.

Louis podniósł się i zerknął na zegarek zamontowany na ścianie. Cholera, Zayn miał rację. Jego przyjaciel przyszedł prawie godzinę temu i nie zrobił nic, oprócz oglądania Louisa, gdy robi wszystko, _tylko_ się nie pakuje. Przez swój upór i rozdrażnienie kompletnie odłożył obowiązek spakowania się. Gdyby miał zabrać swoją walizkę w stanie, w którym znajdowała się w tym momencie, miałby tylko parę bielizny i prezerwatywę, którą Zayn miał czelność wrzucić jako jakiś rodzaj dowcipu.

\- Nie miałem wolnego weekendu dla siebie od kiedy Rosie się urodziła – wyznał prawdziwie Louis, praktycznie wyrywając drzwi szafy i sięgając po ubrania, będące bezpośrednio w zasięgu jego ręki. Wyciągnął kilka koszulek w paski i jedną jednobarwną – na dokładkę – i wrzucił je do otwartej walizki, leżącej koło Zayna. - Więc jestem pewien, że rozumiesz moje wahanie, dotyczące tego wyjazdu. I, wybacz, ale dlaczego ty tutaj w ogóle jesteś?

Zayn udał oburzenie.

\- Nie mogę już tutaj przychodzić?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że... To znaczy, zamknij się – wystękał Louis, badając parę kąpielówek i zastanawiając się, czy warto je zapakować. - Powiedziałem ci, że nie musisz opiekować się Rosie w ten weekend, więc jesteś wolny.

\- Wiem, ale jestem tutaj dla _ciebie_. Wsparcie emocjonalne i te inne bzdury – wyjawił Zayn.

\- Rozumiem. Zatem zabierz to swoje wsparcie emocjonalne oraz te inne bzdury i sprawdź, czy Rosie się już obudziła, okej?

Zayn stanął na równe nogi i odłożył swoją herbatę na stolik nocny. Dosięgnął ręką ramienia Louisa i lekko go klepnął.

\- Stary, niepotrzebnie się denerwujesz – rzekł luźno jego przyjaciel, masując miejsce, w którym trzymał dłoń. - Harry chce cię po prostu wyciągnąć z domu. I, szczerze mówiąc, to ci się przyda.

\- Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jedziemy. - I to była prawda. Harry nie podzielił się z nim ich celem podróży, a nawet naumyślnie unikał odpowiadania na pytania, które otwarcie zadawał Louis.

Ale Zayn tylko odsunął swoją rękę od Louisa i wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nic takiego.

A potem zaoferował mu figlarne puszczenie oczka, zanim wyszedł z pokoju.

Louis potrząsnął głową, pochylił się i poukładał ubrania w walizce, kompletnie niezadowolony z faktu, że Zayn wydawał się spiskować z Harrym. Oczywiście, że było to coś wielkiego; cała ta sprawa była bardzo ważna na różnych poziomach, a najbardziej oczywistym było, że Tomlinson nigdy nie wyjeżdżał w weekendy bez Rosie. Fakt, że tak łatwo zgodził się na wyjazd z Harrym musiał coś znaczyć, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu jego podświadomości. Odkrył, że mówienie Harry'emu „nie” stawało się coraz trudniejsze, a po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się między nimi w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, zrozumiał, że było to praktycznie niemożliwe.

I, co najważniejsze, dlaczego drugiemu chłopakowi w pierwszej kolejności aż tak bardzo zależało na wspólnym weekendzie? Zayn miał rację; oni _nie byli_ przyjaciółmi. Ale nie byli także kimś więcej i podczas gdy niekoniecznie niepokoiło to Louisa, dzieląca ich swoboda już tak. Tu nie było żadnych zasad, żadnego protokołu, mówiącego, co jeden koleś powinien robić z drugim – koleś, który był jego przyjacielem od pieprzenia się.

No, może nie do końca przyjacielem od pieprzenia się. Już nie, zrozumiał Louis. W końcu, nie robili... _tego_ od czasu, gdy Harry wyjechał nagrywać album. I podczas gdy to również go nie martwiło – w porządku, może jednak trochę – to znaczyło, że nie było w ich przypadku żadnych określeń, żadnych etykiet, które odzwierciedlałyby to, kim byli.

Ale Louis pamiętał, że Harry wspomniał, iż chce, by wszystko wróciło do normalnego stanu rzeczy – cokolwiek to znaczyło. Chowając ostatnią partię ubrań do walizki, Louis doszedł do wniosku, że Harry po prostu tęsknił za _seksem_ , a ta podróż była najlepszym sposobem, by znowu to zrobić. Louis był łatwym celem.

Słysząc otwierające się za sobą drzwi, Louis wypalił:

\- Czy ja jestem dziwką?

\- Dziwką! - powtórzył charakterystyczny głos Rosie.

Louis odwrócił się, by zobaczyć małą dziewczynkę, bujającą się z poranną energią w ramionach swojego ojca chrzestnego. Natomiast Zayn miał rozbawiony, jednak trochę przerażony wyraz twarzy. Louis wściekle przeklął na siebie pod nosem, po czym podszedł i dał swojej córce całusa w policzek.

\- Dzień dobry, robaczku. I nie, nie... nie to słowo. Powiedziałem, hm, oliwka, kiwka...

\- _Śliwka_ – zasugerował Zayn, ratując Louisa przed dalszym zażenowaniem. - Twój tatuś powiedział _śliwka_.

Pozornie zadowolona z tego wyjaśnienia, Rosie zaklaskała w uciesze.

\- Śliwka, Zaynie! Śliwka!

Zayn złożył buziaka na czole swojej chrześnicy, posyłając Louisowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że jesteś... śliwką?

\- Ponieważ co będzie, jeżeli okaże się, że Harry interesuje się mną tylko dla _s-e-k-s-u_ , a ja chętnie się mu poddaję? - Nie mógł pozwolić, by Rosie podłapała kolejne nieodpowiednie wyrażenie. Ale mała dziewczyna tylko obserwowała tę wymianę zdań z intensywną ciekawością.

\- Chryste, Lou – powiedział Zayn, choć raczej brzmiało to jak szydzenie. - Bardzo daleko ci do _śliwki_. W całym swoim życiu byłeś tylko w dwóch poważnych związkach, w czym jeden z nich zrobił z ciebie ojca. Myślę, że spokojnie mogę rzec, iż jeżeli chodzi o zobowiązanie, jesteś tak zobowiązany jak tylko się da. I mam na myśli najlepszy możliwy sposób, oczywiście.

Louis wsłuchiwał się w słowa Zayna, ignorując jego rażący sarkazm. Już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał donośne pukanie z salonu, a następnie stłumione głosy, dochodzące zza drzwi frontowych.

\- Są tutaj – wyśpiewał Zayn, zwracając swą uwagę na Rosie. - Babcia tutaj jest, Ro! I twoje ciocie!

\- Ba? - zagruchała Rosie. - Ciocie?

\- Miejmy to za sobą – wymruczał Louis, wymijając Zayna i Rosie w drodze do salonu. - Chcę przebrnąć przez ten poranek z tak małą ilością strat moralnych jak to tylko możliwe.

\- To znaczy? - spytał Zayn, wciąż trzymając Rosie i podążając za nim do salonu.

\- To znaczy, że chciałbym zachować jak najwięcej szczegółów z dala od nich. I ich spotkanie z Harrym się do tego zalicza – wyjaśnił pokornie Louis. Otworzył drzwi i pozdrowił swoją rodzinę donośnym głosem, którego zazwyczaj nie używał. - Witajcie, Tomlinsonowie!

Natychmiastowo chór dziewczęcych okrzyków zakłócił ciszę w ówcześnie spokojnym mieszkaniu Louisa. Omal się nie przewrócił, gdy mała dziewczynka rzuciła się na niego, objęła mocno w pasie i zanurzyła swoją twarz w jego torsie. Reszta dziewczyn minęła ich i wypełniła pokój, a Zayn i Rosie przyglądali się temu wszystkiemu.

\- Jesteś taka duża, Daisy! - wyznał Louis, odsuwając małą dziewczynkę od swojej talii, by dobrze jej się przyjrzeć. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, ukazując kilka brakujących zębów.

\- A co ze _mną_ , Louis? - spytał identyczny głos. Phoebe podeszła do niego na palcach z wysoko uniesioną głową i nosem w powietrzu.

Louis pochylił się i dał bliźniaczkom po całusie w czoło.

\- Obydwie urosłyście. Jesteście jak potwory, serio. - Zwrócił uwagę na Lottie i Fizzy, które zebrały się wokół Zayna i atakowały Rosie łaskotkami i deszczem lekkich pocałunków. - Hej! Wy dwie! Jesteście zbyt dorosłe, by przytulić się do swojego brata?

Lottie i Fizzy wymruczały pod nosem krótkie przeprosiny i podeszły z niewinnymi uśmieszkami, przylegając do obu jego stron. Zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, wdychając bardzo znajomy zapach młodości, domu i swoich sióstr. Zdecydowanie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz je widział.

\- Gdzie mama? - spytał, gdy oderwali się od siebie.

\- Tutaj. - Jay weszła do środka z wielką torbą podróżną i kilkoma reklamówkami jedzenia w rękach. Twarz miała przyozdobioną ciepłym uśmiechem, pod którym rozpłynęło się serce Louisa i sprawiło, że zatęsknił za domem. - Trochę tu posępnie, nieprawdaż?

Louis wywrócił oczami i złożył na policzku mamy krótki pocałunek.

\- Po co to wszystko?

\- Nie byłam pewna zawartości twojej spiżarni – odpowiedziała lekko, zostawiając wszystko przy drzwiach. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się na widok Rosie w ramionach Zayna. - O mój Boże, ona jest taka duża! - Praktycznie podbiegła do tej dwójki, przelotnie mamrocząc powitanie dla chłopaka, który dobrowolnie przekazał Rosie jej babci.

\- Babcia! - oznajmiła Rosie, składając mokrego całusa na czole Jay.

Louis patrzył, jak Jay i bliźniaczki walczą o czułości Rosie, podczas gdy Lottie i Fizzy ciągnęły Zayna za ręce, prosząc go o opinię na temat ich strojów. Zayn posłał swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi przerażone spojrzenie, na co Louis zareagował wzruszeniem ramion. Jego mieszkanie w tym momencie było żywsze niż kiedykolwiek i nagle zapragnął go nie opuszczać. Nawet jeżeli Rosie była zachwycona nowym napływem uwagi kierowanej w jej stronę.

\- Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? - zaciekawiła się w końcu Jay, stając w drzwiach kuchennych po delikatnym opuszczeniu Rosie na podłogę, gdzie Phoebe i Daisy mogły porządnie ją połaskotać i pobawić się jej włosami. W tym samym czasie Lottie i Fizzy udało się zaciągnąć Zayna w stronę kanapy i sprawić, by obejrzał z nimi telewizję.

Louis oderwał się od chaosu panującego w salonie i spojrzał na swój telefon.

\- Um, w zasadzie to w każdej chwili.

\- Tak właściwie to z kim uciekasz?

\- _Nie_ uciekam – poprawił Louis. - I to nie jest twój interes.

Mama Tomlinsona wywróciła oczami i zaśmiała się beztrosko.

\- Przecież wiesz, że i tak niebawem się dowiem. Zmuszę Zayna do powiedzenia mi wszystkiego jak tylko wyjdziesz.

Zaparło mu dech w piersiach z podstępności jego mamy.

\- Nie zrobisz tego! - krzyknął.

\- Nie jechałam aż do Londynu w sobotni poranek po nic – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami.

\- A spędzenie czasu z twoją wnuczką nie jest wystarczającą zachętą?

\- Och, oczywiście, że jest – rzekła, puszczając mu oczko. - Ale dowiedzenie się w co zaangażowany jest mój syn jest tylko dodatkową korzyścią.

\- Nie jestem zaangażowany... - zaczął, kierując w jej stronę oskarżycielski palec, lecz przeszkodziła mu wibracja telefonu, oznajmiająca nową wiadomość tekstową.

Wiadomość od Harry'ego brzmiała prosto: _**czekam na zewnątrz ;)**_

\- Na mnie już pora – powiedział z roztargnieniem, wkładając telefon do kieszeni i kierując się do sypialni, by zabrać walizkę. - W porządku, staraj się nie zrobić zbytniego bałaganu, dobrze?

\- Myślę, że ciebie w tym nie pobiję – zadrwiła Jay.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. Okrążył pokój i podarował szybkie całusy wszystkim, w pośpiechu przez przypadek wliczając w to Zayna. Pocałunek dla Rosie był szczególnie długi, nawet jeżeli nie chciała się ona odrywać od zabawy ze swoimi ciociami.

\- Bądź grzeczna – rzekł, bardziej się do niej przybliżając. Wiedział, że musi się wkrótce odsunąć, inaczej nigdy nie opuści mieszkania. - I lepiej, żebym nie wrócił i nie znalazł cię całej w kolczykach i tatuażach.

\- Dobrze! - oznajmiła entuzjastycznym głosem i Louis musiał dać jej jednego – albo sześć – ostatnich całusów, zanim uwolnił ją od siebie i pozostawił na weekend z nowymi opiekunkami.

\- Daj Zaynowi spokój – wyszeptał Louis do ucha swojej mamy, gdy zaciągnął ją do uścisku. - Nic ci nie powie.

\- Zobaczymy – wyznała, klepiąc go czule po policzku. - A teraz idź! I baw się dobrze!

\- Dzięki, mamo. - I po ostatecznym spojrzeniu na swoją córkę, bawiącą się z jego siostrami, opuścił mieszkanie.

* * *

Harry był cichy przez pierwszą część ich jazdy samochodem. Louis dobrze wiedział, by nie zadawać żadnych pytań na początku drogi, zwłaszcza, że jego zapytania były bezceremonialnie ignorowane kilka dni temu. Ale zaczynał się niecierpliwić; niepewny i nieprzekonany do miejsca, w które wiózł go Harry. Nawet _uśmiech_ drugiego chłopaka sprawił, że był niepewny, jakby planował coś, na co Louis w życiu by się nie zgodził. Ale zagryzł tylko wargę, słuchając radia i uderzając palcami o kolano, podczas gdy wyglądał przez okno.

\- Niecierpliwmy się, co? - spytał Harry, przerywając ciszę.

\- Co dokładnie będziemy _robić_ w ten weekend? - wypalił Louis zanim mógł się powstrzymać. Ale Harry tylko uniósł brew, ukazując jeden ze swoich dołeczków w policzku, gdy uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Nie byłoby żadnej zabawy, gdybym ci powiedział, prawda?

Louis mruknął pod nosem i ponownie przeniósł uwagę na mijające go krajobrazy. Zdecydowanie byli już poza Londynem, ponieważ wszystko dookoła przyozdabiały rozległe przestrzenie zielonych pól. Poczuł nagłą ulgę; nieczęsto znajdował się poza granicami miasta. Złożył sobie cichą obietnicę, by podróżować z Rosie więcej, jeżeli pozwoli na to czas.

Śmiech Harry'ego wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Jesteś taki uroczy, gdy się frustrujesz. Wiedziałeś o tym?

Louis założył ręce na piersi z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Mogę przynajmniej wiedzieć _gdzie_ się udajemy?

Harry westchnął, nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi, gdy potrząsnął głową.

\- Jesteś taki niecierpliwy, Lou. Ale widząc, że wciąż zostało nam trochę czasu, zanim dotrzemy na miejsce i wolałbym, żebyś był zadowolony przez resztę naszej podróży, mogę ci powiedzieć, dokąd zmierzamy. Jedziemy do mojego domu.

Louis zamrugał.

\- Twojego domu?

\- Domu moich rodziców – poprawił się.

\- Domu twoich... twoich _rodziców_? Co my tam, do diaska, będziemy robić?

\- Nie denerwuj się, ponieważ to nic takiego – rzekł Harry, rozbawiony. - Moja siostra właśnie się wyprowadziła, a mama z ojczymem również wyjechali na weekend. Mamy całe miejsce dla siebie. Dodatkowo, nie zostajemy w głównym budynku. Będziemy w domku wypoczynkowym na tyłach.

\- Domku wypoczynkowym?

\- Tak, jest w ogródku – wyjaśnił. - Sprowadziłem tutaj chłopaków, kiedy staliśmy się zespołem. To świetne miejsce do przemyśleń, zrelaksowania się i spędzenia czasu z przyjaciółmi. Pasuje ci to?

Louis wywrócił oczami na końcowy sarkazm Harry'ego i lekko uderzył go pięścią w ramię.

\- Nie bądź nieuprzejmy.

Harry wyciągnął wolną rękę i klepnął Louisa w nogę. Louis skrzywił się i pstryknął Harry'ego w ucho, zmuszając go do odwetu w postaci uszczypnięcia boku starszego chłopaka. Kontynuowali swoją małą walkę przez chwilę, planując i szybko realizując swoje ataki, zanim druga osoba zdążyła zareagować. Harry miał ten problem, że był rozpraszany przez jazdę samochodem, co umożliwiło Louisowi uderzanie go celniej.

Ale po kilku minutach obydwoje byli bez tchu po głośnym śmianiu się i Louis nie zauważył nawet, kiedy palce Harry'ego wślizgnęły się pomiędzy jego na dźwigni do zmiany biegów.

Rozważył odsunięcie dłoni, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Zamiast tego pozwolił, by znajome ciepło skóry Harry'ego otuliło jego zmysły i wkrótce jego powieki zaczęły robić się ciężkie, zachęcając go do krótkiej drzemki. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed patrzeniem na drugiego chłopaka, który nucił pod nosem i kiwał głową w rytm muzyki płynącej z radia. Wydawało mu się, że mógł sobie to wyobrazić, kiedy Harry posłał w jego stronę uśmiech i wzmocnił uścisk na jego ręce, ale to było wszystko o czymś śnił, gdy odpłyną do krainy snów.

Dochodziło południe, gdy dotarli do domu Harry'ego i Louis poczuł, jak drugi chłopak lekko szarpie go za rękaw. Niemądrze pomyślał, że niebo musi być bardziej niebieskie, a trawa bardziej zielona w Holmes Chapel i kiedy Harry zaśmiał się z niego, zrozumiał, że wypowiedział tę myśl na głos.

Widok prawdziwego domu, nie mieszkania jak ten jego czy Zayna, był wystarczającym, by Louis zagapił się na moment. Podążał z tyłu, gdy Harry prowadził go za dom, przez żwirowy podjazd, obok basenu i w stronę domku wypoczynkowego, gdzie będą przebywać. Wszystko dookoła było tak niewytłumaczalnie proste, ale zarazem cudowne, jakby Louis mógłby już nigdy nie mieć szansy na odwiedzenie takiego miejsca jak to.

\- Tu jest pięknie – powiedział, gdy położyli swoje bagaże w salonie w domku letniskowym.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- To nic wielkiego, ale to zawsze miła ucieczka od wszystkiego – wyznał, po czym dodał: - Cieszę się, że mogłem cię tutaj zabrać.

Louis wyjrzał przez okno na drzewa i trawę, jakby były jakąś rzadkością. Uwielbiał mieszkać w mieście, jednakże wyobrażał sobie podwórko wystarczająco duże, by Rosie i jej przyjaciele mogli po nim biegać i obiecał sobie, że weźmie ją do parku, jak tylko wróci do domu.

Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, który wydawał się uśmiechać na jego pełną podziwu reakcję.

\- Ja też.

* * *

Reszta dnia wydawała się zlewać w jedno i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się, a wpełznąć w nieprzewidywane szczęście, spowodowane byciem z daleka od domu i, co było już mniej niespodziewane, byciem z Harrym.

Ich pierwszy dzień razem był lepszy niż Louis mógłby sobie wyobrażać. Wypełniony był słońcem, kręconymi włosami, orzeźwiającą trawą, różowymi wargami, niebieskim niebem, różanymi policzkami, świeżym powietrzem i zielonymi oczami – to był Harry, to było szczęście i wszystko, czego Louis potrzebował i chciał, mimo że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Zapomniał o prostych radościach w życiu jak bombardowanie lodówki w głównym domu czy bycie wepchniętym do basenu w pełni ubranym. Spędzili niezliczoną ilość czasu w wodzie, chlapiąc się nawzajem, unosząc na wodzie obok siebie i goniąc po dnie basenu, dopóki nie przesiąknęli chlorem i byli wykończeni od ciągłego śmiania się. Całe poranne niezdecydowanie wydawało się odległym wspomnieniem i wszystkim, czym chciał zajmować się Louis, był Harry, jego uśmiech i dźwięk jego śmiechu.

Popołudnie spędzili na spacerowaniu po Holmes Chapel. Harry wydawał się zadowolony ze swojej roli przewodnika, a Louis z przyjemnością podążał za nim wszędzie, gdzie tylko się udał. Każdy krok wydawał się jak wchodzenie w życie kogoś innego albo podróż po świecie, który nie należał do niego. Wiedział, że to tylko tymczasowe i przelotne, jednak trzymał się tego, robiąc temu miejsce w swoim umyśle, gdyby kiedykolwiek chciał wrócić do tych momentów, kiedy byli tylko we dwoje – nikt więcej.

Louis nie potrafił przeoczyć jak _ożywiony_ wydawał się Harry. Nawet jeżeli przypadkowy fan zakłócił ich przechadzkę i poprosił o autograf – coś, co Louis wiedział, że będzie przytrafiało się coraz częściej z upływem czasu – miał wrażenie, że był zbyt chętny do spełnienia tej prośby, za każdym razem uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego kroki zdawały się lekkie jak powietrze, a zdania kończył czymś na kształt śmiechu. To było zaraźliwe i Louis cały przepełniony był tym uczuciem.

Do domku letniskowego wrócili zanim słońce zdążyło zajść i Harry wpadł na pomysł ogniska po kolacji. Louis próbował przypomnieć sobie swoje ostatnie ognisko, ale odbywało się ono zbyt dawno temu, by pomyślnie wrócić do niego wspomnieniami. Kupili pianki, czekoladę oraz przygotowali krakersy i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc, jak Harry zmaga się z rozpaleniem ognia. To było kojące i dziwnie normalne.

Louis przyniósł dwa krzesła z wewnątrz razem z kocami dla nich obojga. To był raczej ciepły dzień, ale teraz zrobiło się już chłodno. Louis otulił się kocem, po czym usiadł na krześle. Wskazał, by Harry zrobił to samo, ale był bardziej niż zaskoczony, kiedy kędzierzawy chłopak zignorował swoje krzesło i koc, w zamian siadając na kolanach Louisa.

\- O, cześć – wyszeptał Louis, lekko się śmiejąc na na uczucie łaskotania, które spowodowały włosy Harry'ego, ocierające się o jego policzek.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział Harry, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Louisa. - Wciąż ci zimno?

\- Nie, nie bardzo.

\- A mi tak – oznajmił Harry i znalazł drogę, by wpełznąć pod ten sam koc, co Louis.

\- Cieszę się, że mój koc i ja możemy ci pomóc – rzekł pełen radości.

Harry zamruczał zadowolony i zadomowił się na kolanach Louisa. Troszkę się kręcił i Louis poczuł, jak jego spodnie robią się ciaśniejsze pod wpływem ruchów chłopaka. Ale Harry zdawał się tego nie zauważyć, kiedy wziął ręce Louisa i owinął je sobie dookoła talii, wreszcie usadowiając się w wygodnej pozycji.

\- Znacznie lepiej – mruknął Harry, zatapiając nos w szyi Louisa.

Louis głęboko przełknął ślinę. Od czasu, kiedy wspólnie zasnęli w łóżku, to pierwszy moment, kiedy ponownie są ze sobą tak blisko. Mimo że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z ich licznych kontaktów w ciągu dnia – wygłupy, trzymanie się za ręce w samochodzie, zabawy w basenie, stopy ocierające się o siebie pod stołem w czasie obiadu – to wydawało się niebywale intymne. Ale im więcej o tym myślał, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Ułożył podbródek na głowie Harry'ego, wdychając nikł zapach chloru i palących się patyków na ognisku.

\- Mógłbym zasnąć w takiej pozycji – oznajmił Harry po kilku minutach wpatrywania się w pomarańczowe języki ognia.

\- Wciąż mamy trochę do zjedzenia – ostrożnie przypomniał mu Louis.

\- Hmm. - Odwrócił głowę, przez co jego nos delikatnie gilgotał szczękę Louisa, przyprawiając go o dreszcze, biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Nie mam na to ochoty.

Louis spróbował się zaśmiać, ale wyszedł z tego dziwny dźwięk.

\- Zatem... Na co masz ochotę?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry pozwolił sobie zbadać przestrzeń pod linią szczęki Louisa. Coś, co zaczęło się jak lekkie łaskotanie, szybko przerodziło się w coś bardziej intensywnego, gdy Harry otulał gorącym oddechem szyję Louisa. Louis zadrżał na tę sensację, wiercąc się pod ciężarem drugiego chłopaka. I kiedy jego oddech został zastąpiony delikatnymi nadgryzieniami i pocałunkami, Louis mógłby przysiąc, że dawno nie zareagował na nic tak burzliwie.

\- Haz – wymruczał, odurzony. - Harry...

\- Hm? - Harry zanucił w szyję Louisa. - Tak dobrze?

\- Harry... ale, tu jest ognisko, Harry...

\- Pieprzyć ognisko.

Harry uniósł się i delikatnie, a zarazem ostrożnie, złączył swoje wargi z Louisa. Obydwoje wydawali się pamiętać kontekst ich ostatniego pocałunku – pijackiego, nieproszonego i pełnego złości – ale ten zdecydowanie taki nie był. Louis był zaskoczony jak łatwo było oddać się tej przyjemności, jakby było to coś, co robił przez całe swoje życie i coś, co mógłby robić do jego końca. Nie chcieli jeszcze przekraczać granic; zamiast tego poświecili czas na ponowne zjednoczeni się, zaznajomienie się ze swoim smakiem i dotykiem.

Louis wyjął rękę spod koca i niewinne ułożył ją na ciepłym policzku Harry'ego. Wszystko było gorące i nie byli w stanie powiedzieć, w ilu procentach była to zasługa ogniska. Ręka Harry'ego dołączyła do tej Louisa, a jego palce swobodnie wsunęły się pomiędzy jego, jakby tam było ich miejsce.

Trwali w tej pozycji niezliczoną ilość czasu, przytuleni do siebie i całując się tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej tego nie robili. Zanim Louis wiedział, co się dziele, Harry odrzucił koc na bok i pociągnął go w stronę domku letniskowego. Pozwolił na to, śledząc go do wnętrza, gdzie opadli na kanapę ze splątanymi kończynami, obdarowując się namiętnymi pocałunkami.

Louis nawet nie podskoczył, kiedy jedna z dłoni Harry'ego zabłądziła pod jego koszulkę i przesuwała się po powierzchni zaczerwienionej skóry. Przygotował się do nieuchronnego momentu, w którym paznokcie wbiją się w niego, zostawiając za sobą różowe, półksiężycowe ślady. Ale tak się nie stało. Coś sprawiło, że ruchy Harry'ego były zaskakująco łagodne; nawet teraz jego dłoń tylko cnotliwie wędrowała po konturach piersi Louisa.

\- Lou... - zamruczał Harry po oderwaniu swoich warg od jego, by utworzyć ścieżkę pełną całusów na szyi Louisa. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

Louis miał problem z odnalezieniem odpowiednich słów poprzez upojenie tym, co robił mu Harry i co zamierzał z nim zrobić.

\- Ciągle to mówisz – wyszeptał, mrugając powiekami, kiedy Harry odrobinę uniósł rąbek koszulki Louisa i przeniósł swoją uwagę na odkryty brzuch. - Przecież jestem tutaj.

Harry wydał z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale Louis był szybszy. Starszy chłopak wyślizgnął się spod Harry'ego i obrócił ich tak, że teraz niebieskie oczy spoglądały w dół na zielone. Przyglądały mu się uważnie i Louis poczuł się tak niesamowicie, jakby mógł zrobić dla niego wszystko w tym momencie.

\- Co robisz? - wydyszał Harry, podczas gdy Louis rozpiął mu spodnie i ściągnął je jednym, szybkim ruchem.

\- Pozwól mi – oznajmił Louis naprzeciw miejsca na jego udzie, masując obszar dookoła niego.

Skupił uwagę na długości Harry'ego i składaniu delikatnych pocałunków blisko czubka, sprawiając, że urywany oddech uwolnił się z warg drugiego chłopaka. Ten dźwięk był dla niego jak elektryczność, paliwo do napędzania i kontynuowania tego, co zaczął.

Zduszony odgłos wyrwał się z Harry'ego, gdy Louis wziął go do ust. Nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy biodra Harry'ego wypinały się w górę, ani nie przejmował się, kiedy długie palce ciągnęły go za włosy. Sam fakt, że mógł być przy Harrym, fakt, że mógł mu to _robić_... Nie mógł ubrać w słowa wszystkiego, co czuł dzisiaj i miał nadzieję, że ta pieszczota na razie wystarczy.

Wkrótce Louis poczuł, jak ciało Harry'ego napina się pod nim i wiedział, że jest blisko. Podczas gdy dolna warga Harry'ego zrobiła się biała od ciągłego przygryzania, reszta jego twarzy przybrała odcień dorodnej czerwieni, a oczy były mocno zaciśnięte, gdy zbliżał się do spełnienia. Kiedy w końcu doszedł, zrobił to z głębokim, prawie gardłowym rykiem, a Louis przełknął wszystko z każdym drżeniem jego ciała.

Louis odsunął się powoli, wspinając ostrożnie w górę, by ucałować Harry'ego w policzek i ułożyć obok niego. Było raczej ciasno na tej kanapie, ale żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował.

Kiedy kilka minut później wróciła kontrola Harry'ego nad jego myślami, wysapał:

\- A ty?

Louis zerknął na niego, ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a usta dzielił tylko cienki margines przestrzeni.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, ale Louis mógł zauważyć rozmyślenie i zadumę, błądzące po jego umyśle. Jego usta drgnęły, jakby był na skraju wypowiedzenia czegoś nieodwracalnego. Niemal słyszał bicie serca drugiego chłopaka poprzez ciszę, która nastąpiła i przez cały ten czas, wszystko, co robili, to przyglądali się sobie tak, jakby była to jedyna rzecz, którą chcieliby zrobić ponownie.

Minęło kilka minut, zanim Harry w końcu zbliżył się do Louisa, przesuwając dłoń na jego klatkę piersiową, tuż nad sercem. Jego zielone oczy zamigotały na chwilę, po czym zastygły w czymś, co Louis rozpoznawał, ale nie widział od dłuższego czasu. Zaparło mu dech w piersi.

\- Lou?

\- Haz?

\- Koch...

Louis przysunął się do przodu, zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość i złączył usta Harry'ego ze swoimi, całując go z niebywałą dzikością, zanim słowa mogły wydostać się na zewnątrz.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**

 


	15. Chapter 15

                                                             

 

Jak się okazało, chodzenie na randki było dużo bardziej skomplikowane niż Louis przewidywał.

Kiedy Louis zaczął spotykać się z Eleanor, a jeszcze wcześniej z Hannah, zrobili to dlatego, ponieważ znali się przez pewien okres czasu. Było to tylko po dniach, tygodniach, a nawet dłuższych okresach rozmów, krążenia wokół wzajemnych uczuć i reakcji, zanim perspektywa umawiania się przyszła na myśl. Wszystko na temat tego doświadczenia było naturalne, od poznania osoby, wpadania na nią przy najmniej oczekiwanej okazji, aż do ostatecznego zebrania w sobie odwagi, by zapytać, czy możecie spotkać się jeszcze raz.

To był, Louis zrozumiał, proces, który odzwierciedlał jego przygodę z Harrym. Ale zignorował ją, odpychając na bok, wyrzucając i starając się ruszyć do przodu ze swoim życiem. Wyobrażał sobie tylko chłopaka z Cheshire, gdzieś na drugim końcu świata, robiącego coś – cokolwiek – co bez wątpienia było bardziej ważne niż myślenie o biednym chłopaku w koszulkach w paski, którego porzucił.

Louis od zawsze szydził z internetowego randkowania, ale z dnia na dzień pogodził się z faktem, że nie wiedział, co robi ze swoim życiem i wydawało się to bardziej wykonalną opcją. Nie pomogło to, że Zayn wzruszył ramionami, kiedy wygłaszał swoje obawy, nawet przykładając rękę do tworzenia swojego profilu online.

Zayn stał się bardziej apatyczny od czasu ich rozmowy dotyczącej Harry'ego i ostatecznie zdecydował, że lepiej godzić się ze wszystkim, co robił Louis, zamiast zmuszać go do wniosku, którego nie był gotów zaakceptować. Louis mógł wyczuć, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel zmagał się ze swoimi emocjami, ale było to coś, czego potrzebował. Potrzebował czegokolwiek, by wyrzucić tego głupiego chłopaka – tak cholernie c _udownego_ i _pięknego_ chłopaka – ze swoich myśli.

Była także dodatkowa komplikacja; Louis nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie umawiał się z facetem. Nie znał protokołu, o ile jakiś protokół tego rodzaju istniał. Założył, że wszystko wydarzy się tak naturalnie, jak było to z Eleanor lub Hannah, ale życie najwyraźniej nie działało w ten sposób, kiedy byłeś dwudziestoletnim ojcem, wciąż godzącym się ze swoją seksualnością.

Choć siła woli Louisa poprawiła się w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni, do których wliczał decyzję o ponownym rozpoczęciu chodzenia na randki, przyłapał się kilka razy na momentach zawahania, które trwały tylko przez kilka sekund. Ale te kilka sekund było chwilami przepełnionymi ciepłem i świetnością, zielonymi oczami i różowymi ustami, splątanymi kończynami i mglistymi ciszami, wieczornym seksem i późnym zajadaniem się posiłkami na wynos. Wróciłaby myślami do czasów, kiedy jego życie było prostsze, kiedy otwieranie drzwi, by ujrzeć uśmiechniętą twarz Harry'ego było wystarczające, by uszczęśliwić Rosie tak, jak Louis nie widział jej przez cały dzień, kiedy leżenie naprzeciw jego nagiej klatki piersiowej było idealnym sposobem na zaśnięcie po długim dniu.

Ale zawsze uwalniał się od tych momentów, z szokiem wyrywając się ze swoich marzeń, zanim posunął się za daleko.

Pod koniec drugiego miesiąca bez Harry'ego, Louis miał randkę. Nie było to nic specjalnego, by tego wyczekiwać, nawet Zayn nie wydawał się zbyt podekscytowany, kiedy zadzwonił do niego jednego wieczora, by oznajmić, że poznał kogoś, kim Louis może być ewentualnie zainteresowany. Był nowym pracownikiem w restauracji, powiedział Zayn, który właśnie przeprowadził się do Londynu i potrzebował przyjaciela w tym obcym, nowym mieście.

 _To nie kolejnego przyjaciela potrzebuję_ , pomyślał Louis podczas rozmowy telefonicznej. Ale zgodził się zjeść kolację z tym facetem, ponieważ, dlaczego miałby tego nie zrobić? Nie było sensu wypełniać czasu marzeniami, kiedy w zamian mógłby on być wypełniony kimś miłym i wspaniałym.

Jak się okazało, jego randka na pewno nie była miła i wspaniała.

Louis nie kłopotał się z zapamiętaniem imienia swojego partnera, ale wiedział, że był bardzo nieśmiały i zdenerwowany przez pierwsze minuty spotkania. Lecz gdy wieczór nabierał tempa, Louis zwrócił uwagę na sposób, w jaki facet traktował ludzi, których poznali podczas kolacji, zaczynając od hostess, a kończąc na kelnerach. Nieprzyjemnie się wyrażał i Louis szybko odkrył chamską osobę, której wredność, jak się okazało, była efektem bardzo przykrego zerwania z długotrwałym chłopakiem nie tak dawno temu. I w tym momencie Louis zdecydował, że prawdopodobnie nie zobaczy się już z nim ponownie.

Louis napisał do Harry'ego tego wieczora, czując się nieszczęśliwy, zagubiony i cały poobijany z doświadczenia, którego nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie powtórzyć. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ponieważ nie kontaktowali się ze sobą przez kilka tygodni, ale był trochę samotny i nie czuł się w nastroju na rozmowę z Zaynem; nie po tym, gdy umówił go z _dupkiem_ na randkę.

 _chciałbym, żebyś był tutaj, by przynieść mi pączka_ , napisał Louis, kiedy zrozumiał, że odpuścił sobie deser, by zakończyć to spotkanie jeszcze wcześniej.

Jego serce zamarło na chwilę, gdy Harry nie odpisał tak szybko jak zazwyczaj. Minęła godzina i Louis próbował się rozproszyć poprzez oglądanie jakiegoś dziecięcego programu z Rosie, która naprawdę nie zwracała na niego uwagi, będąc zajętą gryzmoleniem czegoś na skrawku papieru z pudełkiem kredek, które dał jej Zayn na początku tego weekendu. Kiedy to nie podziałało, starał się posprzątać mieszkanie, ale przypomniał sobie, że nienawidzi tego robić, więc pozostał w salonie, podczas gdy Rosie pozostawała doskonale obojętna na dąsania jej ojca. Dlaczego randkowanie było tak niepotrzebnie skomplikowane?

Dwie godziny po wysłaniu wiadomości, Louis usłyszał, jak jego telefon wibruje. Nie sprawdził go od razu, ponieważ zorientował się, że ogarnął go stan lękowy i wyobraził sobie to wszystko, będąc przerażony. Ale kiedy komórka dała o sobie znać po raz drugi, otworzył czekającą na niego wiadomość.

_**czy to eufemizm? ;)** _

To było niesamowite, jak jedna, krótka wiadomość spowodowała kompletne polepszenie się jego humoru. W tym momencie jego randka wydawała się odległym wspomnieniem.

_no jasne, że nie, idioto. jestem tylko trochę głodny i miałem zły dzień, to wszystko._

_**współczuję. :( chcesz o tym porozmawiać? mogę do ciebie zadzwonić, ale tylko na kilka minut** _

Oczywiście, Harry był teraz zajęty. Nie powinien SMS-ować.

_nie, jest w porządku. mam zamiar to odespać. chciałem tylko wiedzieć, jak się miewasz. wracaj do pracy!_

_**:( w porządku. wracaj do siebie x** _

Louis westchnął w swoją poduszkę tej nocy, narzekając na całe życie w samotności. Rosie będzie dorastać zdrowo i wychowanie, dzięki niemu, i ewentualnie będzie uganiała się za jakimś chłopakiem albo spełniała marzenie, które odbierze ją od niego. Nawet Zayn prawdopodobnie znajdzie gdzieś szczęście, zostawiając Louisa samego z pustym domem i sercem pełnym miłości do oddania, lecz bez braku osoby do przekazania jej.

Myśl o długotrwałej samotności przeraziła go, absolutnie i zajebiście przeraziła, ponieważ nigdy nie znalazł się w tym miejscu wcześniej, gdzie jedyne, czego chciał, to leżeć w łóżku i zostać tam na zawsze. Przebiegał pamięcią po swoich ostatnich wspomnieniach, szukając powodu, który sprowadził go aż tutaj.

Ale wszystko, co zapełniało jego umysł w tym przypadku, zanim zasnął, była żartobliwie uśmiechająca się w jego stronę twarz chłopaka z rozwianymi włosami i błyszczącymi oczami.

* * *

Brakowało tygodnia do trzeciego, pełnego miesiąca bez Harry'ego i, dość trafnie, Louis był w połowie przygotowań na swoją trzecią randkę z tym samym facetem.

\- Co myślisz? - spytał Louis, wychodząc z łazienki do salonu, gdzie Rosie trochę rysowała i trochę oglądała telewizję. - Jak tatuś wygląda?

Rosie spojrzała na niego ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, z noskiem zmarszczonym i oczami przyglądającymi się ojcu od stóp do głów i z powrotem. Fioletowa kredka wisiała bezwładnie w jednej z jej rączek.

W końcu, po starannym rozważeniu, posłała mu szeroki uśmiech i kciuki w górę.

\- Dobrze!

Louis odetchnął z ulgą, jakby zdanie Rosie było najważniejsze w doradzaniu ubioru na randki; mogła widzieć go w koszulce w paski, krawacie w kropki i spodniach w kratę, a i tak spodobałoby się jej to bez zawahania. Wrócił do łazienki, gdzie stanął przed lustrem i spędził nadmierną ilość czasu, bawiąc się swoimi włosami, zanim doprowadził je do idealnego balansu między rozmierzwionymi a porządnymi.

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim Louis chciał ponownie gdzieś wyskoczyć, ale ostatecznie Zayn zadzwonił do niego z kolejną propozycją następnego tygodnia. Naturalnie, trzymał się na dystans po swojej pierwszej randce, ale jego najlepszy przyjaciel upierał się, że znalazł kogoś bardzo wartego czasu i uwagi Louisa. Miał na imię Charlie i był bramanem w ulubionym barze Zayna. Mimo że to nie było dokładnie to, o czym Louis myślał, nie mógł pozwolić sobie bycie wybrednym i zgodził się – po raz kolejny.

Ten wypad okazał się bardzo mądrą decyzją, ponieważ Charlie był cudownym partnerem, tak miłym, jak Louis sekretnie wyobrażał sobie podczas swoich niektórych załamań. Był głośny w porównaniu do hałaśliwości Louisa; miał nieskazitelne poczucie humoru, był w stanie docenić nieprzyzwoite, ale w dobrym smaku żarty Louisa, podczas gdy sam sprawiał, że Tommo odchylał głowę do tyłu, głośno się przy tym śmiejąc. Generalnie był niesłychanie czarujący oraz przyjemnie spędzało się czas w jego towarzystwie. I mimo że byli tylko na dwóch randkach, Louis odkrył, że nie może się doczekać kolejnego spotkania.

Aplikował drugą warstwę dezodorantu, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

\- Już idę! - To prawdopodobnie był Zayn, pojawiając się wcześniej niż potrzeba było. To była zmiana.

Potknął się prawie o każdą zabawkę i buta, leżącego na jego drodze do drzwi wejściowych, cicho przeklinając na siebie, jednakże będą wdzięczny za to, że Charlie nie okazał jeszcze chęci do obejrzenia jego mieszkania. Kiedy rozbrzmiało kolejne pukanie, ryknął:

\- Już! Momencik! Prawie jestem...

To było tak, jakby wpadający przez drzwi wiatr cofnął go do tyłu, szokując zielonooką posturą, stojącą w progu.

Wyglądał dojrzalej, o ile miało to jakiś sens. I był wyższy. Zdecydowanie wyższy niż Louis go zapamiętał. To było tak, jakby wyrósł w ciągu swoich podróży; jego tors był dłuższy, a ręce zwisały po bokach jak makaron. Torba, zawieszona na jego ramieniu wyglądała raczej nieproporcjonalnie do jego ciała. Włosy miał bardziej skudlone i falowane niż kręcone, a rysy twarzy stały się wyraziste, jakby dni przepełnione nagrywaniem i noce bez snu wprowadziły go w dorosłość. Ale nic z tego nie wydawało się mieć znaczenia, kiedy jego twarz rozświetliła się w tym samym, olśniewającym uśmiechu, który często spotykał w swoich snach, z różowo zabarwionymi policzkami i dołeczkami, które dewastowały przytomność umysłu Louisa.

Harry.

\- Cześć. - Młodszy chłopak przywitał się niskim głosem, który zahuczał w kościach Louisa, trafiając prosto do jego kręgosłupa.

Chciał odpowiedzieć, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale odkrył, że ma wielką gulę w gardle i jedyne, na co mógł zwrócić uwagę, to jak jego spodnie przylegały do jego nóg i jak wystarczająco cienka była jego koszulka, by można było przez nią zobaczyć jego skórę; bardziej opaloną i muśniętą słońcem, bez wątpienia po dniach spędzonych w słonecznej Kalifornii.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz – powiedział Harry, kiedy milczenie ze strony Louisa stało się zbyt niezręczne, by można było je znieść. Uniósł brew, dodając: - Wychodzisz gdzieś?

Ale jedynym, co Louis mógł powiedzieć po odchrząknięciu, było „Jesteś tutaj”, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

Harry posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak, jestem. Wybacz, że nie uprzedziłem cię wcześniej, ale, no wiesz, niespodzianka i takie tam... Pomyślałem, że będzie zabawnie. - Jego głos tracił na intensywności z każdym wypowiedzianym wyrazem.

\- Co... Jak? - Louis wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że _Harry_ stał w progu jego drzwi po prawie trzy miesięcznej nieobecności.

\- Skończyliśmy nagrywać większość naszego albumu. Wróciliśmy do domu, by go dokończyć.

To było wszystko, co Louis potrzebował usłyszeć w tym momencie, więc przesunął się w bok i pozwolił Harry'emu wejść do środka, gdy głowa Rosie oderwała się od jej rysunków, przechylając w bok, prawie tak, jakby nie mogła być w stu procentach pewna osoby, która właśnie pojawiła się w środku.

\- Harji?

Louis patrzył, jak rozpoznanie maluje się na twarzy jego córki, powodując dosłowny podskok na widok jej starego przyjaciela, zanim podniosła się i podreptała w przypływie ekscytacji prosto w ramiona Harry'ego. Młodszy chłopak złapał ją, podniósł do góry i trzymając mocno, złożył kilka całusów na jej policzkach, zanim odsunął ją lekko od siebie, by móc lepiej się jej przyjrzeć.

\- Jesteś teraz taka _duża_! Co ty jadłaś?!

\- Nic! - odkrzyknęła Rosie przez chichot, chwytając dłuższe loki Harry'ego i rozpromieniając się na znajomość tego wszystkiego.

\- Nic? _Nic_? To jest kłamstwo, ponieważ teraz jesteś jak mały potworek!

Louis byłby zadowolony, mogąc stać tak przez cały dzień i oglądać ich przywitanie. Spędził niezliczoną liczbę dni, odtwarzając sobie w głowie ich ponowne spotkanie, ćwicząc, co powie i co zrobi, gdy znów będą razem. Ale gdzieś po drodze zapomniał, że nie był _jedynym_ , kogo Harry opuścił. Mówiąc szczerze, był mile zaskoczony, widząc, że Rosie wciąż pamiętała Harry'ego, zwłaszcza ze względu na nowych ludzi, których poznała w przedszkolu podczas jego nieobecności.

Ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca; od razu przyssała się do Harry'ego, jakby miał znowu zniknąć podczas jej nieuwagi.

I może miał taki zamiar.

Minęło kilka minut, zanim Rosie zrelaksowała się w uścisku Harry'ego, układając główkę na jego ramieniu, szczęśliwa z takiego obrotu sprawy. Spuścił ją na zmienię i natychmiastowo powróciła do stosu kartek, by popracować nad nowym rysunkiem, który szkicem wydawał się przypominać burzę brązowych włosów.

Wciąż uśmiechając się pod nosem, Harry złapał wzrok Louisa.

\- Nie powiedziałeś, gdzie idziesz.

\- Idę?

\- Jesteś ubrany. Gdzieś wychodzisz. Gdzie?

I zanim Louis mógł się powstrzymać, wyrzucił:

\- Na randkę.

Przebłysk czegoś, co przypominało zmieszanie, a może nawet ból przyozdobiło zmęczone rysy twarzy Harry'ego, zanim zniknęły, zastąpione przez nieobecne spojrzenie, nie przypominające niczego, co Louis mógł odgadnąć.

\- Idziesz... na randkę? - powtórzył, jakby musiał oswoić się z tym faktem. - Z kim?

\- Tylko z facetem – rzekł pośpiesznie Louis, marząc, by to wszystko się skończyło i może Harry okazał się tylko snem.

\- Tylko z facetem? - Ton Harry'ego był słyszalnie wyższy. - Co... Znaczy, jak długo się spotykacie?

\- Niedługo – odpowiedział szczerze Louis. - To trzecia randka.

\- _Trzecia_ randka? - Tym razem nie ciężko było przeoczy niedowierzanie na twarzy Harry'ego. Rozkwitało jak siniak, a on tylko patrzył się na podłogę, starając się zrozumieć sens tej nowości. W końcu: - Chodziłeś na randki?

\- Cóż... Tak – oznajmił Louis po kilku sekundach starań, by wpaść na odpowiednią odpowiedź. - Niezbyt sukcesywnie, pozwolę sobie dodać. Ale Charlie jest pierwszym mężczyzną, z którym od jakiegoś czasu...

\- Charlie?

\- To jego imię. - Louis poczuł, jak skóra na jego policzkach zaczyna płonąć. Nie oddalili się zbytnio od drzwi wyjściowych i Louis widział, jak oczy Harry'ego kuknęły w tamtym kierunku.

\- Zatem powinienem już iść.

Ale Louis uniemożliwił drogę Harry'emu, zanim zdążył sięgnąć klamki i nagle stał się bardzo świadomy bliskości między nimi. Harry był oddalony tylko o kilka centymetrów; praktycznie czuł ciężkie oddechy Harry'ego na swoim policzku.

\- Nie. Nie idź.

\- Nie powiedziałeś, że masz dzisiaj randkę – syknął cicho Harry, by Rosie nie usłyszała.

\- Randkę _dzisiaj_ czy rankę w ogóle? - Louis mierzył ostrożnym spojrzeniem drugiego chłopaka, zauważając, jak jego zielone oczy ciemnieją w szorstkości. - Randkowałem, i co? Zgodziliśmy się na to, pamiętasz? By poznawać nowych ludzi...

\- Cóż, ja nie poznałem – Harry wyznał dosadnie.

Louis zamrugał. _Dlaczego_ nie poznał nikogo? To konkretne pytanie, razem z litanią innych, przedzierało się przez jego umysł, gdy obserwował, jak młodszy chłopak opuścił ramiona, wyczerpany.

Odchrząknął, choć jego głos był wciąż niezrozumiale wysoki, gdy spytał:

\- Nikogo?

\- Nikogo – powtórzył ze znużeniem Harry. - Słuchaj, Lou. Naprawdę nie chcę już o tym rozmawiać. I ty masz randkę, więc naprawdę będę się zbierał.

\- Proszę, nie – wybąkał Louis, brzmiąc bardziej desperacko niż by mu się spodobało. - Jestem naprawdę, naprawdę szczęśliwy, że wróciłeś i chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą. _Naprawdę_.

Harry pokręcił głową, a jego loki poruszyły się wraz z nią.

\- Ale twoje spotkanie...

\- Nie będzie trwało długo – obiecał pośpiesznie. - Wrócę do domu zaraz po nim, więc będziemy mogli pogadać.

\- Lou, nie musisz...

\- Chcę. Wystarczy, że zdążyłem zrujnować twój powrót do domu, więc pozwól mi to wynagrodzić. Proszę?

Patrzyli na siebie, a ich oczy pełne były niepewność i przełamania. Louis wyobrażał sobie, jak to będzie, gdy znów spojrzy w te tęczówki, ale nigdy nie odegrał takiego scenariuszu w swojej głowie. Tutaj, w tym momencie, wydawali się dziwnie blisko jakiegoś rodzaju przepaści między sobą.

Harry westchnął nierównomiernie, drapiąc się po nosie i odrywając spojrzenie od Louisa.

\- Okej, w porządku. Możesz równie dobrze odwołać swoją opiekunkę, ponieważ zaopiekuję się Rosie, kiedy cię nie będzie. - Louis skrzywił się; Harry wypowiedział ostatnie słowo zbyt bezdusznie.

Ale już czuł się lżej – a przynajmniej tak lżej jak mógł czuć się w oczekiwaniu na nieuniknioną konwersację, którą odbędzie z drugim chłopakiem, który pojawił się w progu jego mieszkania.

Ta noc zdecydowanie będzie interesująca.

* * *

Podczas kolacji Louis nie mógł spojrzeć w oczy Charliemu. W zamian za to, skierował swoją uwagę na stek i purée ziemniaczane na jego talerzu, obydwa nieruszone, podczas gdy obracał w palcach widelec, leżący na obrusie. Odkrył, że nie był wcale głodny po tym wszystkim.

\- Louis?

Zaczepił widelec o dekorację, przyozdabiającą stół.

\- Tak?

\- Wydajesz się rozproszony. Wszystko w porządku? - Troska Charliego była wyczuwalna w jego głosie i Louis nienawidził go za to. Dlaczego musiał być taki opiekuńczy i pomocny?

Czując się okropnie z powodu zrujnowania czegoś, co mogło być potencjalnie perfekcyjną, trzecią randką, Louis zerknął na Charliego, który siedział naprzeciwko niego ze zbyt zaangażowanym wyrazem twarzy jak na upodobania Louisa.

\- Nie czuję się dobrze. - W pewnej części skłamał. - To może być grypa żołądkowa. Dzieci w szkole teraz na to chorują.

Twarz Charliego spochmurniała, a pierś Louisa dziwnie zakuła.

\- To niedobrze – oznajmił. - Chcesz, bym zabrał cię do domu?

Ramiona Louisa opadły. Nie chciał odpowiadać na to szczerze, ale była to opcja, która oferowała najmniejszą ilość niezręczności i dyskomfortu na resztę tego wieczora; nie chciał narażać Charliego na żadną z tych rzeczy.

\- Przepraszam – wyznał poważnie.

\- W porządku – odparł zachęcająco Charlie, już rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu kelnera, który zapakuje ich jedzenie na wynos i przyniesie rachunek. - Wolę, żebyś poczuł się lepiej. Możemy spróbować innym razem.

Ale Louis wiedział, że to koniec.

* * *

Czuł się naprawdę strasznie, nawet kiedy wszedł do swojego mieszkania po tym, jak Charlie uprzejmie podrzucił go do domu, będąc pewien, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie. To nie było sprawiedliwe zachowywać się tak wobec kogoś tak miłego i wspaniałego jak mężczyzna, którego właśnie wystawił. I nie było to sprawiedliwe dla Louisa. Nie mógł jeszcze zrozumieć dlaczego, ale wiedział, że to była prawda.

\- Harry?

Nikt nie siedział w salonie, by móc odpowiedzieć na jego wołanie, więc zostawił swoje zapakowane jedzenie w kuchni i ostrożnie podreptał do pokoju Rosie, nie chcąc naruszać ciszy tam panującej.

Spała spokojnie w swoim łóżeczku, a brązowe włoski rozrzucone były dookoła jej głowy jak aureolka. Jej rączki były zaciśnięte ciasno wokół nowo nabytego misia, którego Louis nie rozpoznał. Ale musiała go uwielbiać, skoro zasnęła razem z nim. Posłał jej całusa na dobranoc w powietrzu i powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Nie zdziwił się, znajdując Harry'ego w swojej sypialni. Światła były zgaszone, ale Louis mógł rozpoznać jego posturę rozłożoną na łóżku i skudlone włosy, rozsypane na jednej z poduszek. Poruszał się powoli, ale podskoczył na dźwięk głosu, który go przywitał.

\- Jesteś wcześnie.

\- Chryste, Harry – wymruczał Louis, zapalając światło. - Myślałem, że zasnąłeś.

\- Nie mogłem – odpowiedział banalnie Harry. - Więc po prostu leżałem tutaj po położeniu Rosie do łóżka.

\- Co robiłeś? - spytał ostrożnie Louis, delikatnie ściągając buty i sweter, jakby któryś z ruchów mógł zburzyć atmosferę świeżości w pokoju.

\- Myślałem.

Usiadł w stopach łóżka, gdzie Harry teraz siedział prosto z kolanami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej.

\- O?

Ale Harry potrząsnął tylko głową, niezdolny do odpowiedzi. Louis nie mógł go obwiniać, więc zaoferował prostsze pytanie.

\- To ty dałeś Rosie tego misia?

\- To ze Szwecji – rzekł cicho Harry ze wzrokiem spuszczonym w dół.

\- Wygląda na to, że jej się podoba. - Starał się być tak łagodny jak było to tylko możliwe.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że mam prezenty.

Louis chciał jęknąć, ale powstrzymał się. To byłoby zbyt proste, zbyt bolesne.

W zamian przysunął się do Harry'ego, który wciąż skulony był w sobie. Chłopak spojrzał na niego znużony, gdy zrobił swoje podejście, ale nie odsunął się, kiedy Louis usadowił się obok niego, kładąc się i patrząc na niego.

\- Prezenty, hm? Jakieś dla mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – wybąkał Harry, ale Louis zauważył, jak mocno przygryza swoją dolną wargę i wiedział, że kłamie. Harry musiał to zrozumieć, ponieważ porzucił swoją grę i uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę Louisa. - No jasne, że tak, idioto. Tutaj, zaraz ci pokażę. - Sięgnął ręką koło łóżka i zgarnął swoją torbę. Grzebał w niej przez chwilę, zanim wyciągnął z niej jakąś tkaninę i rzucił ją na twarz Louisa. - Proszę. To jeden z nich.

Louis dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej i przeanalizował materiał od Harry'ego. To była koszulka. A na niej widniała wielka twarz Harry'ego, mająca ten sam głupkowaty uśmiech, z tym wyjątkiem, że była większa niż zazwyczaj, ale jakoś bardziej kameralna niż Louis był w stanie wyjaśnić. Pod jego głową znajdował się napis _One Direction_.

\- To ty – odparł, raczej głupio.

I to spowodowało chichot u Harry'ego.

\- Tak, to ja. To jeden z naszych gadżetów. Tak właściwie, musimy zacząć wklejać nasze wizerunki na wszystko, by ludzie zaczęli się z nami interesować. - Potem spoważniał, dodając: - Podoba ci się?

Louis ściągnął koszulkę i natychmiastowo przełożył przez głowę tę nową, ubierając ją na swój tors. Pokazał się dumnie Harry'emu, którego uśmiech przypominał ten na klatce Louisa.

\- Jest świetna – powiedział, patrząc w dół na nową część swojej garderoby. Naprawdę mu się podobała.

Uśmiech Harry'ego wygasał nieco, zanim położył się na łóżku, układając głowę na jednej z poduszek. Louis pomyślał, że może zrobił coś źle, ale nie chciał o to pytać. Odstawił starą koszulkę na bok i dostosował się, kładąc raczej blisko drugiego chłopaka, ale odpowiednio daleko, by się nie dotykali.

Leżeli tak przez minutę. Milczeli, ale praktycznie czuli szaloną gwarę i szum biegających dookoła myśli w swoich umysłach, nowych i starych, rzucających się na przód ich rzeczywistości. Wszystko, co tłumili w sobie przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, wróciło w tym momencie, w którym znów dzielili razem łóżko.

Akurat gdy Louis rozważał odezwanie się, Harry skierował twarz w drugą stronę tak, że jego plecy odwrócone były przodem do Louisa. Ale zanim zdążył zareagować, chłopak sięgnął ręką i odnalazł jego nadgarstek, chwytając go i zarzucając jego ramię dookoła swojej talii. Rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, Louis przysunął się aż ich ciała były ułożone równo, kolana stykały się i podbródek spoczywał w przestrzeni pomiędzy szyją i ramieniem Harry'ego. Nie chciał oddychać za głośno, zbyt przestraszony zrujnowaniem tego czegoś.

Ciało Louisa znieruchomiało momentalnie, gdy wychwycił, jak palce Harry'ego wplątują się w jego. Zrelaksował się, kiedy poczuł zadowolone mruczenie Harry'ego, spowodowane tą bliskością, a słodki zapach drugiego chłopaka wypełnił jego zmysły.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zacząłeś chodzić na randki – wyszeptał głosem tak niskim, że Louis mógł go przeoczyć.

\- To było głupie. - Louis odetchnął w skórę Harry'ego, czując, jak dreszcze przebiegają po ciele chłopaka w jego ramionach. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie musisz – oznajmił, a jego słowa spłynęły w głąb ciemności, gdzie lada chwila mógł ich ogarnąć sen.

Ale Louis był rozbudzony, doskonale świadomy nowego układu, w którym się znalazł. Tego ranka nie oczekiwał zobaczyć Harry'ego, nie życzył sobie, by _to_ zdarzyło się w ten sam wieczór, w który miał randkę. Ale tak się stało i było to przerażające, a zarazem radosne, posiadając tę zmianę tak nagle; szybciej niż się spodziewał.

Choć od początku tego wszystkiego, nigdy nie spodziewał się _Harry'ego_.

Mijały minuty i kiedy Louis był pewien, że Harry zasnął, wyszeptał tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, zwracając się bardziej do otaczających go cieni niż chłopaka, teraz delikatnie chrapiącego:

\- Zrujnujesz mnie, Haz.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie w pełni należy do mnie. Zabrania się kopiowania lub przypisywania sobie mojej pracy.**


End file.
